Life's Lessons
by Selene11
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are two different people. One is an achiever and a certified leader while the other is a rebel and a school junkie. Witness as they grow, learn and experience what life is together. This is their story.
1. Prologue

**~****~**

**PROLOGUE**

"_Every person experienced a stage in their lives properly dubbed as childhood. They say this is the stage wherein you appreciate and enjoy life the most._

_ You wake up each morning waiting for the next episode of your television program, go out and play non-stop with your friends around the neighborhood, _

_eat your favorite food personally prepared by your mom and then the day ends and your parents tuck you in at night. Your mom asks how your day went _

_and she's at your side reading fairytales for your heart's delight._

_**I read the fairytales all by myself.**__ I don't need someone to read them for me and even if I do, I don't have a choice but to force myself to learn how _

_to read because I don't have someone who's willing to read these stories for me._

_**I**__** don't believe in magic and happily ever after.**_

_Ugly ducklings turned into magnificent swans. Poor girls becoming princesses. If there's such thing as a happy ending then why did I grow up having only _

_my father by my side? If there was a genie inside a magic lamp who can grant you 3 wishes, why can I still see kids begging for food on dimly lit streets?_

_ There is no such thing as Neverland and being forever young._

_**The truth is I was never a kid.**__ I've always had responsibilities on my shoulders even as a kid._

_I've learned to accept this fact. Be realistic and work hard to achieve your goals. __**School was my priority. I wanted to excel and be recognized. I **_

_**thought my friends and achievements were enough. That's when I met him. For the first time in my life I am trying to excel in an area **_

_**that I know I am the weakest: Love."**_

**~****~**

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my second story. *claps* It's my first attempt to write a prologue. I've missed writing so much! I'm still extending my gratitude for the success of my first story "I am Edward Cullen's Fiancée." If you haven't read it, I encouraged you to do so and reviews for that story are still welcome. I'm crossing my fingers for this story. Hope you'll like. Happy holidays everyone. Let's all be merry. =)

P.S.I haven't planned on posting this story until summer but who cares about my plan. I don't know how often I can update specially when school is back but I am hoping you guys can still check this story out. I'll just do what I can. God bless us all.


	2. Chapter 1

**~****~**

CHAPTER 1

It's another day at school. Our Physics teacher, Mr. Webb is explaining about Newton's Laws of Motion. The topic is fairly easy, I've read the lesson in advance but I am still taking down notes and reciting. Actually I am the only one reciting, the rest of my classmates are just snorting every time my hand shoots up in the air. I don't mind them. I've learned to ignore their smirks and comments.

Physics is a 2-hour class and we have 15 minutes left. Mr. Webb gave us a quiz to work on when the door suddenly slammed open. Edward Cullen walked in. As soon as I saw him I sighed and I decided to answer the remaining questions in my test paper. I will not waste my time watching him create a scene. The girls started squealing. I'll admit he is good looking and his family had loads of cash but that's it. Those are the only good things that I can say about this guy.

"_Oh my, I thought Physics is over. My bad I should have waited another 15 minutes I guess." _

I heard him say like skipping classes is the most natural thing to do. I looked up a bit and found Mr. Webb staring angrily at Edward. Edward on the other hand is already sitting on his seat on the farthest left corner in the room. He has his feet on his desk by the way. _This guy should have been out of this school in ages. I would have kicked him out if I have the power to. _

"_Mr. Cullen please observe proper decorum inside the classroom. Sit properly and AVOID being late. I don't understand your behavior. It's either you are late or absent. Don't you care about graduating and going to college?" _Mr. Webb said.

_Of course he doesn't. The guy has no future ahead of him. He is lazy and arrogant. He should just be thankful that his parents are rich,_ I thought as I reviewed my answers.

"_No, I don't. So stop lecturing me Sir because it won't make a difference"_ Edward answered. _I told you, he has no future and he doesn't mind at all! _I stood up passed the paper to Mr. Webb who seemed to forget about the quiz he gave us. He accepted my paper and started collecting the rest of the test papers. He fixed his things and went out of the room muttering something under his breath.

The room was instantly filled with chatters and laughing. I got my English book and started reading for our next class. "Oh my gosh Bella, can't you just be a normal student for a while. The class had just ended and here you are reading for the next subject. You are really so weird!" Lauren said when she noticed what I was doing. Everybody was silent, I can feel their eyes on me. I put the book down and just stared at Lauren. She's also staring back at me, waiting for what I have to say. I licked my lips and resumed reading. _Be calm Bella, don't argue with her._

"So you are deaf now? You rarely speak and now you can't hear. Oh now I realized you only talk to those equally weird friends of yours. Why did I bother trying to start a conversation with you?" Lauren said as she laughed together with her friends. She walked past my desk and intentionally knocked over my books placed on the side of my desk.

"I'm sorry," she said sweetly "Please don't tell the teachers or else I'll be getting detention." The class laughed louder this time. I grunted and began picking my books. My classmates never liked me and the feeling is mutual. I gathered all my books and stood up when my eyes landed on the boy sitting on the farthest left corner of the room. He's staring coldly at me as he shakes his head. I averted my gaze and took my seat.

"Stop making fun of her! Is it bad to read instead of gossiping and prying over other people's lives just like what you do Lauren?" a voice said. I closed my eyes momentarily and looked at my seatmate. Mike stood up for me _again. _"Mike, stop wasting your time talking for that girl. She's not even worth your time. You can _certainly _do better!" Lauren answered back.

Mike is popular in school. He won Campus Heartthrob just recently. He is nice but he keeps putting his nose in situations that does not concern him. "Shut it Lauren" Mike retorted. I elbowed him and told him to just let it go. He looked disturbed but he nodded nonetheless.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked.

"Thanks Mike but I hope that this will be the last time you do that."

"It's just that I don't like it when they treat you badly."

"Mike, their actions do not bother me. They are narrow-minded so it's best if we just ignore them."

"If that's what you want. Okay then."

I consider Mike as a friend. He has been my seatmate ever since I started school. He is one of the few people who treat me well. Classes resumed and Mr. Douglas, our English teacher entered our room. He started talking about Shakespeare when the boy who _doesn't want much attention_ stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Mr. Cullen, where do you think you're heading?"

"I think I'm heading out. Doug, you are so mind-numbing." _Another scene brought to us by the boy who doesn't want much attention._

"Cullen! You should not talk like that especially when you are talking with a professor!"

"Sorry man, I'm just telling the truth. I'm out of here."

With that, Edward went out leaving our English teacher fuming. Our English class suddenly turned into Values Education. Mr. Douglas kept talking about respect and responsibility. _So much for Shakespeare._

Our classes went on as usual. Edward didn't return thankfully. He's always like that anyway. He goes to class for a few minutes then he walks out when he wants to. I went to my locker and placed some books inside. I closed it when Mike approached me. He asked me if I want a ride home. I declined politely because I still have club meetings to attend to.

"Oh, maybe you can ride with me next time. Bye Bella."

"Bye."

I started climbing the stairs when Edward appeared out of nowhere. I gasped a little loudly because I was taken aback and took a step backwards. "Watch your step because I will not help you when you fall" he said with his hands placed inside his pocket.

"Don't worry I don't need your help because I will not fall."

"Campus heartthrob likes you sooo much. What an interesting couple if you two will be together" he said mockingly.

"It's none of your business" I answered as I walk past him.

"Hey" he called before I reach the 2nd floor. I didn't look at him but I stopped to listen to what he has to say.

"I just want to tell you that I think _you are so LAME_." I looked at him then continued walking.

"See! You don't even answer back. You still need Newton to speak up for you" he shouted.

I walked towards the Student Council Office. I calmed myself before entering the room.

"Hi Bella!" Alice greeted me.

"Hi."

"You look slightly annoyed" she commented seeing my burrowed brows.

"Sort of but I'm fine."

"I think the Commission on Election should really revise the requirements for an individual to be legally declared as an official candidate. There are so many undeserving individuals who are hinting as early as today on their intention on running. The economy is not doing well and our country can't risk having an inefficient leader" Jacob said angrily as he read the newspaper.

"This is so cool! Robotics is just so amazing. Japan has recently introduced a new robot!" Jasper exclaimed in front of the computer.

"Bella check this out. These are the newest collection released for this season. Personally I think the colors are really nice but I have to say that these colors pick certain body types. The lines on this dress make the model look taller. Her legs appear to be longer."

There you go, the people inside this room are my closest friends. We've known each other since we were young. I can say that we have the same perspective regarding things. Jacob likes Politics. There is no doubt about that. He always has something to say about the people running the government. He even discusses reforms and laws with us even though he knows that we are not that interested. He is a bit serious but if you will get to know him you will see that he is very caring. Jasper on the other hand is the tech wiz. If you want information about the latest gadgets which are to be released, he's got it for you. He also likes inventing things that according to him are very useful and perfectly safe. Alice is like a sister to me. She's energetic and she definitely loves fashion and designing.

"Okay guys, we should start the meeting now. We still have lots of things to talk about right?" I started.

Other students think that we are different. Not in a good way mind you. They consider us as nerds who should be isolated. Come to think of it we are the ones thinking about the school activities and programs but they treat us as if we don't exist. Of course the teachers like us but this just adds to the annoyance of the other students towards us. As I've stated earlier, I don't really care about how they look at us. My friends also ignore them. We do our job and we make sure that we do it perfectly or close to perfect.

"Alice I hope you got everything written."

"Yes, I've got it Bella."

"Okay now we start with Science Club meeting."

I am also the president of the Science Club and they are also the same set of officers. This is where our world revolves.

"Bella, the principal wants to talk to you tomorrow morning. I think it's urgent" Jacob informed me.

"I will pay her a visit tomorrow."

"Hey guys, want to know about the latest product of Apple which is not yet released in the market?" Jasper asked.

"No" Alice immediately answered.

"C'mon. You know you want to hear all about it Alice."

"Jasper I'm hungry and I've had enough of your tech news."

"Tomorrow then."

"Can't you just keep it to yourself?" Jacob asked while snickering.

"No, I want to share my knowledge especially to my friends."

We went home together. _I wonder why the principal wants to see me._

**~****~**

**Author's Note:** Is it worth reading? I want to hear your thoughts. I'm so excited for this new story. I hope you will love this and support this just as much as you've supported my previous story. I've got everything lined up. I just need to start typing. Our weather here is really confusing. Sometimes it is too hot and then all of sudden it rains. I am having a hard time thinking about the titles for the chapters because from my previous story a reader said that I should think better titles for my chapters because my titles just give the story away. So because my brain can't think of anything creative I will stick with the ever reliable numbers. You know chapter 1, 2 and so on. See you guys next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**~****~**

CHAPTER 2

I cook breakfast for my dad everyday but I can't remember us eating together. Don't get me wrong I love him. He provides my needs and he asks me every now and then how I am doing at school. He is always present during my recognition ceremonies at school and for me that's enough. I left the food for my dad on the table for he's still sleeping. _I've got to go to school early._

I dressed for school hurriedly. I don't pay much attention to what I wear, Alice does that for me. I don't have my own car so I ride the cab every morning. I arrived at school half an hour early. I was walking towards the main building's entrance when a motorcycle suddenly sped past me. It was too close, I almost got hit. The motorcycle stopped a few meters away from me.

"Hey! Don't you know vehicles are prohibited in this area?" I shouted.

"I do know but I don't care" the reckless driver said with his helmet still on. _He sounds exactly like Cullen._

"You almost hit me. You should say sorry" I demanded. The rider laughed really hard. After some time he stopped laughing and removed his helmet. I knew it. It's really him.

"I don't apologize. I was never taught to do that."

"What a pity. You are so helpless" I said, irritation clearly evident in my voice.

"So are you." He put his helmet back on and drove away.

_How arrogant of him to do that! The nerve of that guy! _I breathe deeply and entered the building. I knocked at the principal's door and Ms. Watson's kind face greeted me. I've always liked Ms. Watson, she's very gentle and kind.

"Good morning Ma'am" I greeted her. She smiled at me and greeted me back.

"Bella, how is the council doing?"

"Everything is fine Ma'am. We've already lined up activities for the whole school year."

"Excellent. How about the Science Club?"

"Oh we've also got it covered. A big regional camp is on the works. I hope it will push through."

"That's also very good." She stood up and turned her back on me. She opened the curtain and stared at the school ground. I know she will tell me something. I just got the feeling.

"Bella, I have a task for you and I am hoping you can help me with this" she began.

"I'll do my best Ma'am. Tell me about it."

"The whole faculty has been complaining constantly about this problem. Parents are also bothered by this student's behavior," _I think I know who she's talking about _"It's about Edward Cullen." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"He is your classmate, right?"

"Yes but he is rarely present."

"I know. His parents also seek the help of the school. Bella, I trust you so much. I know you can help us."

"Ma'am, what do you want me to do?"

"You will be his personal tutor." I gulped upon hearing this.

"You will help us right, Bella?" _No way!_

"I will do my best Ma'am" I said regretting every word that came out of my lips. That's like entering hell.

"Just think of this as a normal task just like your responsibilities in your clubs. I hope you can make him go to classes and inspire him to study for his grades. Please teach him good manners too. I will be talking to Mr. Cullen later this afternoon. I hope you can go back at around 5pm." I nodded my head vaguely and Ms. Watson patted my shoulders.

"You can do this. This will be easy" she said encouragingly. _Yeah, right._

I left the principal's office eagerly. I can't be that guy's tutor. Teach him good manners? Inspire him to study? Make him attend classes? _This is suicide._ I made my way to the classroom. Mike's trying to talk to me but I can't concentrate for I'm still thinking about the mess that I've gotten myself into. I was distracted all throughout the day.

It's 3 pm and the bell rings. Edward didn't come to class. I headed to the council's meeting room. I need my friends for advice. I entered the room and sat on my usual chair. I looked around and noticed that all three of them are busy doing something. I sighed loudly and continued grunting.

"Fine, we hear you Bella. What's your problem?" Jacob finally asked. I bit my lower lip and faced him.

"Ms. Watson asked a favor and I agreed to help her."

"Umm, great?"

"Jake, the truth is I don't want to help her! I don't want to do what she's asking me."

"Then why did you say yes?" Alice interrupted.

"I said yes because I should. I mean the principal is asking for my help."

"Then do it" Jasper advised.

"You don't understand. She wants me to tutor Edward Cullen!"

"Oooohh. Best of luck then" Jasper said while patting my back.

"You can do that Bella, just think positive. The principal asked you to do the job meaning she trusts you so much. You don't want to disappoint her, right? Besides, we both know the guy's a bit cute" Alice encouraged.

"Alice it's not as simple as that. Cullen is my classmate and I know he has no hope. He only passes subjects because his parents are rich. They donate so much money to the school. I really don't want to do it" I reasoned.

"You don't want to do it or _you just can't_?" Jacob asked with his eyebrow raised, a smirk on his face.

"Jacob I can but I don't want because I still have lots of important things to do rather than wasting my time teaching an arrogant guy who has no interest in learning."

"If you really don't want to do it, you should have said no in the first place. You've made the decision and you should face the consequences. Do not imitate those good for nothing government officials…"

"Stop it Jake. This is not the time for you to deliver your sermon" Alice said.

I remained silent for a while. Jacob has a point. I've already said yes. Maybe I can try teaching him. I am Isabella Swan and I don't give up easily. This is just another task for me. This is just like the regional science camp that we are organizing or the student's week.

"Fine. I will do it" I said.

It's almost 5pm and I'm making my way towards the principal's office. I hope he can just cooperate and study harder. That will make things easier for the both of us. I entered Ms. Watson's office and she motioned for me to sit. Edward suddenly walked in. _He didn't even knock._

"What's up?" he asked.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen" Ms. Watson greeted him. He nodded and took his seat.

"I've called you because your parents seek my help regarding your study habit and your behavior."

"Uhhh...oh…"

"This is Bella, I think you already know her. She will be your tutor from today onwards." I gulped and looked at him then I tried to smile a little. He stared at me coldly then looked at Ms. Watson.

"You've got to be kidding me."

**~****~**

**Author's Note: **I've written this chapter a long time ago but I was only able to post it now. I'm craving for a mouthful of sweets, super moist chocolate cake or even a chocolate sundae or anything with chocolate will make me very contented.

Jeni56790: What is my inspiration with this story? Mostly I write things that I want to experience, those sweet and giddy moments. =) Thank you for your suggestion dear.

jalicecullen: O yes I am a Filipino…mabuhay!

Rockishelle: Hello! I'm so back into writing, I already saying thank you to you as early as now (she agreed to help me again, my official editor..=) ) *hugs*

To all my past readers! You know who you are guys, you are all so awesome! Thank you for reading my second story and to my new readers, welcome! Let's all have a fantastic new year.

"_**Find joy on what's in store for you today and just pray for what will be tomorrow."**_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot to put my beloved disc to the past well, Twilight is not mine. How I wish it was mine but alas it wasn't. I am just

playing around with the lovable characters of S. Meyer.

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 3**

**EPOV**

"This is Bella, I think you already know her. She will be your tutor from today onwards." _What a silly joke._

"You've got to be kidding me" I said as I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Edward, you are part of the graduating class and your parents just want to make sure that you'll improve your grades and be able to graduate. They just want what's best for you" the old lady continued. I turned to face her.

"Look, I don't need a tutor and I don't want one. Stop talking about my parents _Ma'am_ because it won't help and most importantly you could have chosen a better tutor. Maybe someone who is beautiful and feisty rather than this plain looking, lame Swan girl."

"Hey!" Swan said as she glared at me. I chuckled and continued walking.

"Edward please take your seat again and don't talk about Bella that way" the principal said but I didn't bother following her. I went out of the room. I bumped into Mike Newton along the way and didn't bother apologizing. I went to the parking area and got my helmet. I am putting my helmet on when Swan approached me.

"Look, the principal assigned me to be your tutor. Personally, I don't want to do it but it is a task that I have to bear with. Let's not make things even more complicated" she said while panting. She must have run. I placed my bag on the motorcycle then I started the engine.

"Excuse me, I am talking here! I want to organize our first study lesson tomorrow…"

I didn't let her finish what she was saying. I sped off and left her. I've already said I don't want a tutor and my decision is final. She'd probably give up after some time.

_Wrong._

I was _dead wrong_ about the girl giving up.

She approaches me or follows me any chance she gets. As soon as the bell rings, she stands up quickly comes to my desk and asks if we can talk. I've already given her my coldest gaze, my most annoying smirk and even insults but she's not affected at all! She's getting in my nerves.

"Hi, I am wondering if…" _here she goes again…_

I slammed my books on my desk making sure that everyone inside the classroom heard it. _Let's see if you won't stop after this._

"Isabella Swan, I've already told you. I am not interested!" she was taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Quit it. Stop following me or talking to me. I don't want you" I shouted then I started walking towards the door. Girls started whispering and the guys laughed. I caught a sight of Swan's face, she was blushing like a tomato. Serves her right for bugging the hell out of me.

News spread easily throughout the entire campus. People thought the girl is interested in me and I ditched her. I entered the cafeteria and sat with my friends.

"Dude, we've heard the news. I didn't think even nerdy girls will fall for you" Emmett said as he punch me playfully.

"Shut up. It's not like that but I don't care about all the gossips."

"Oh, then what's the real score between you and the student council president?" he asked.

"The principal wants her to be my tutor Emmett" I answered him. He started giggling like a girl and I stared at him. Rosalie and Tanya laughed along.

"What's so funny?" I asked irritated.

"Edward you've gone worse I think. Now they want you to have a tutor" Rosalie said as she plays with Emmett's hair.

"And how unlucky because they've chosen a boring girl to teach you" Tanya added.

"Yeah I know. The girl has been persuading me to cooperate" I said sounding really bored as I place my legs on top of the table.

"Why can't you just say yes?" Emmett said with more giggles.

"Never."

Classes resumed, my friends decided to attend their classes. I stayed behind. I listened to my IPod as I let the hours pass. Once again I'm alone. It's not something new. My parents are always overseas, we seldom see each other. When I was younger I will be very excited when our butler tells me that they are going home but as I grow up I realized it no longer matters whether I see them or not. They give me money and that's what important; however, all of a sudden they are now interested on what I do. How dare they ask the principal to get me a freakin' tutor?! As if they cared about me! I gripped my IPod tighter. I always feel hatred just by thinking about my parents. I turned my IPod off and stood up when I saw Swan standing in front of me.

"You are here again" I said.

"Yeah."

"Can't you just give up?! Just leave me alone."

"No. You're wasting your parents' money. You don't care about school. You do what you want to do. I think it's about time that you straighten your act and get serious. You're no longer in preparatory where everything is about having fun and playing around" she said her voice rising slightly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I said as I throw my IPod angrily straight at the wall. She stared at it and laughed a little.

"Wow, so if you're angry you destroy your belongings."

"Shut up!"

"I won't stop till you agree to be my tutee. Cullen, it won't kill you to study."

I grunted and calmed myself a little.

"Meet me tomorrow. 5 pm at La Merced, it's an Italian restaurant a few blocks away from the university."

Upon saying this I immediately went out. How long can she persevere? Let's see.

**BPOV**

La Merced? It's a very expensive restaurant. I watched him walked away as I took a seat. This guy is really a pain. I think though that I am making improvements, maybe he will say yes tomorrow. That's got to be it. I noticed his IPod lying on the floor. I picked it up and stared at it.

"Maybe this can still be fixed."

I placed it inside my bag. I hope people can just be like gadgets, if something is wrong you can go to a service center and ask them to fix it for you. _Yes, it's hard to fix your gadgets but it's even harder to fix people. _

**EPOV**

I did not go to school today. I reached for my bed side table to get my IPod when I remember how I threw it on the cafeteria's wall yesterday.

"Tskk. That one is new; I'll just get a new one again."

It's as easy as that. _If something is broken, you buy a new one and replace it. Don't even bother trying to fix it because if it's already broken it will forever be broken._ 5 pm came and I knew I have to drag myself at the restaurant to see Swan. I got my phone and dialed Emmett's number.

"It's me. Can you come and pick me? Don't ask, just pick me. I have a plan so just help me out. Okay I got it."

Emmett came and we drove to La Merced. I got out of the car and told Emmett to wait for me. I entered the restaurant and saw her staring at the menu.

"Pick what you want, I'll pay" I told her as I took a seat.

She closed the menu and looked at me.

"No, I'm good. I'm just reading their menu. Let's get down to business. I'm assuming that you're finally saying yes."

I snorted, "Don't assume unless it's stated."

"C'mon Cullen, I know you're saying yes. We have a 3-hour vacant period tomorrow, we can start the tutorial lessons."

"You're really into teaching me?"

"I don't have a choice. I have to do this. Ms. Watson is counting on me and I already gave her my word."

"What a heroine. Oh, someone's calling me I'll just answer this outside."

"Make it quick, I don't have all the time for you."

"Uhh, yeah. Just wait here."

I hurriedly went out with my phone placed on my ear. I made sure she was not looking and I went inside Emmett's car.

"Come on Emmett, we are leaving."

"That was a quick conversation. Less than 10 minutes?"

"We didn't talk much. I told her I have a phone call to answer. Let's go."

"You mean, you are leaving her here?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk to her in the first place. I just arranged this meeting to annoy her even more so she'll give up on me. That girl won't wait long, I know she'll also go maybe after a few minutes and still I haven't showed up."

"If you say so."

Emmett and I went straight to a bar we hang out and had some drinks. 11 pm came and we felt sleepy so we decided to go home. We talked non-stop inside the car about the hot girls we met.

"That blonde girl wearing a hot pink micro mini skirt is actually pretty. I can have her for a week. What do you think Em?" I asked as I turned the radio on in full volume.

Emmett turned it off and he stopped the car.

"Hey, why stop here?"

"Look where we are Edward" he said seriously.

I looked around and realized we are at La Merced.

"You are hungry?" I asked sleepily.

"Look closely inside the restaurant."

I did what he told me. I scanned the restaurant and saw a familiar girl sitting at the exact same seat earlier. I squinted and rubbed my eyes. This must be the effect of alcohol. It's impossible that she's still here. I opened my eyes again and I saw the same thing. Isabella Swan is sitting inside the restaurant staring at the flower on the middle of the table.

"She's one tough chick Edward. Kinda feel sorry for her."

"That's once dumb girl Emmett. It has been 6 hours and she's still sitting there? She's still expecting that I'll go back?" I said outrageously.

"Wanna go inside and talk to her?" Emmett asked.

"Hell no. I'm going home. If she wants to wait there, it's her choice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Let's go, I'm tired."

Emmett dropped me off my house. I laid lazily on my bed thinking about Isabella. Is she trying to make me feel guilty? I laughed aloud and then remained silent. Crazy girl. Really crazy.

**~****~**

**Author's note**: Edward is really a jerk. Forgive him please. I was locked outside of our house for almost 2 hours! My head was hurting because I forgot to bring my umbrella and it rained. I was starving to death. I was beyond pissed, LOL. I sat on a chair and because of my irritation I started crying a little. Then our two dogs, Amara and Sam approach me and they started making crying noises too! It's hard to describe how it sounded but I can imitate it if we can see each other personally. Sam even lay on my feet. Awww, our dogs are just so sweet. I remembered I had a lollipop inside my bag and I got it. After a few minutes, I'm okay. I felt less irritated. Thank goodness for our pets and my ever reliable lollipop. There is also one incident that I was yet again locked outside of our house but this time my brother was with me. Guess what we did? We stole the back door key inside our house with the help of a cloth, some clips and a water pipe. Hilarious! Ever been locked outside your house? Oh btw, Happy New Year everyone! I am posting this while we wait for our media noche and for 2010 to officially come. I wanna start munching over the food. Be safe y'all! Cheers to a brighter and happier year.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. How I wish it was mine but alas it isn't. I am just playing around with the lovable characters of S. Meyer.

**~****~**

**FLASHBACK**

_I did what he told me. I scanned the restaurant and saw a familiar girl sitting at the exact same seat earlier. I squinted and rubbed my eyes. This must be the effect of alcohol. It's impossible that she's still here. I opened my eyes again and I saw the same thing. Isabella Swan is sitting inside the restaurant staring at the flower on the middle of the table. _

"_She's one tough chick Edward. Kinda feel sorry for her."_

"_That's once dumb girl Emmett. It has been 6 hours and she's still sitting there? She's still expecting that I'll go back?" I said outrageously._

"_Wanna go inside and talk to her?" Emmett asked._

"_Hell no. I'm going home. If she wants to wait there, it's her choice."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, Let's go, I'm tired."_

_Emmett dropped me off my house. I laid lazily on my bed thinking about Isabella. Is she trying to make me feel guilty? I laughed aloud and then remained silent. Crazy girl. Really crazy._

CHAPTER 4

_How dare he do this to me? _I thought angrily to myself. I have so many things lined up for me to do and he just stood me up.

"Excuse me Ma'am but we are about to close. Are you still waiting for someone?" the waitress politely asked.

"I'll leave then. I guess he forgot about our meeting" I answered. I went out of the restaurant and began walking. I _NEVER_ waited for someone too long. _Until now._ I really thought he is going to say yes. My stomach grumbled and I remembered I only ate a sandwich in the restaurant. If I have known that he has no plans on meeting me seriously, I should have ordered lots of food when he said he'd pay for it. He's really testing my patience.

The next day, I conditioned myself for the battle. I walked in front of the mirror and practiced smiling. _That's right Bella, act as if nothing happened. Don't let him win._

Our classes came and Cullen is absent. I can't let my efforts be put to waste. During lunch I searched for his friends. Unfortunately, they seem to be slacking school too. _What a bunch of lazy people._ No wonder they are all friends. I walked around the school ground when I recognized a girl who I remember hangs out with Edward. I believe she's Tanya. She is standing behind bushes. I silently approached her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She hastily turned around and our heads accidentally bumped with each other.

"Ouch!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry" I apologized as I rubbed my forehead.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you know where Edward is."

She arched her brow and began circling me.

"Why should I tell you? Are you the recent addition to the girls who love him dearly?"

"Oh please. He's not my type. I just want to talk to him about the tutorial."

"He's not your type?" she sneered, "He's hanging out with our friends. Go to Rogue, they should be there."

"Thank you. Oh, you looked like you are trying to get a glimpse of something a while ago. Are you spying on something?" I asked curiously.

"No I'm not. I already answered you so leave me alone." She answered while stomping her foot and shaking her head violently.

"Fine." _Very defensive._

I checked my watch, an hour and a half before classes resumed. Rogue is not too far, I'll probably be here on time. Rogue is an elite bar. People party there from night till dawn. I took the cab and after a few minutes, I arrived at Rogue. The security guard blocked the door.

"Ummm, excuse me sir?"

"I'm sorry but the place is rented. Nobody is allowed to enter. Mr. Cullen and his friends paid for the place for the whole day."

"Yeah, I know. I'm one of his friends, I am a little late though. I got some stuff to take care of." He removed his sunglasses and looked at me from head to foot.

"Are you sure you are his friend? You don't dress like one."

"Of course we are friends. We even go to the same school. Edward and I are actually close" I said as I showed him my school ID.

"Well, okay miss. You may enter." _Whew._

I got inside the bar and I am instantly greeted by smoke. I hate cigarettes. It is also too dark that I had to slow down and touch the walls for support. Really loud music can be heard and there are definitely tons of people. I bumped into someone on my way and I fell backwards.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice you" I squinted. Blue light illuminated the place.

"No problem honey" the guy said as he helped me stand up.

"Thank you. I'm here to see Edward."

"Oh, he is just hanging around somewhere but" the guy said as he held my hand a little longer for my own liking "how about if we just hang around instead? Edward has so many girls at the moment, I am sure he will not notice if you're not there."

I freed my hand from his grasp, "No I'm sorry I have no plans on hanging around here. I just want to see him."

"Oh c'mon, let's have a drink or two. We'll have lots of fun. I am sure" he insisted. I took a step backward.

"Sorry, I don't drink." He smiled liked a dog and began walking towards me. _Oh no._

My back hit the wall and he cornered me.

"I'm telling you, I know how to fight. So just leave me alone."

"Feisty. I like that" he said as his face came closer.

"Ahhhh, I said leave me alone!" I shouted at the top of my lungs while pushing him away from me. _I can't be kissed by a no-brainer- alcoholic- loser._

"Don't be like this honey. I am way better than Edward, you should try me." He said while attempting to kiss me.

"Help me! Help! This idiot is harassing me!" _If only the music isn't too loud. _After a moment though I felt him loosen his hold on my waist. I opened my eyes and saw the guy lying on the floor. The music stopped and the lights were on. People stopped dancing and were looking at us.

"You actually thought you are better than me?"

I turned around and saw Cullen massaging his fist. I never thought the day would come that I'd genuinely feel happy that he's around.

"Dude, I was just having fun with your girlfriend. She flirted with me I didn't really want her" the guy reasoned out.

"I did not!" I exclaimed. Edward smirked and punched the guy straight on his face.

"Awww, hey! I told you it's not my fault. It's your girlfriend's fault" he said when Edward punched him again. It must have hurt because the guy stayed silent this time and blood is running from his nose.

"You really don't get it. She's not my girlfriend. If I hear you say that she's my girlfriend one more time I'll make sure you will wake up in the hospital bed tomorrow morning." _As if I wanted people to assume I'm his girlfriend._

"Get out of here and I don't want to see your face ever again" he commanded and the guy hurriedly stood up and fled.

Edward grabbed my wrist and dragged me.

"What are you doing? Ouch!" I cried.

He let go my wrist and faced me.

"What were you thinking? Why the heck are you here anyway?!"

"I am here to talk to you" I said as I hold my wrist trying to ease the pain.

"Cut the crap Swan! You're so irritating. How many times should I tell you that I don't want a tutor? I don't need one!" he shouted at me.

Tears began escaping eyes. Don't get me wrong, I'm not crying because I am sad, I am crying because right now I am so pissed. I've done so many things and I can't accept failure.

"Would it kill you if you try to study?" I said as I wiped my tears angrily "I've been trying my best to convince you! You made me wait at the restaurant. You created intrigues at school. You even made me go here! I don't deserve your shouting."

"I never told you to wait. I never told you to come and meet me here. You decided to go here yourself so don't go blaming this to me."

"Well it's your fault. If you've just been cooperative from the beginning I shouldn't have gone here. An idiot harassed me and you drag me not even bothering if I'm being hurt! To top all that" I checked my watch again, "I just missed Chemistry!!!"

"You guys shouldn't fight" one of Edward's friends said. We both glared at him.

"Never mind, if that what makes you happy then go ahead. Fight all you want."

Edward grunted and took a seat. I remained standing feeling everyone's eyes on me. He took a sip from his glass and threw the glass on the floor. The glass shattered into pieces and the liquid poured.

"FINE!"

I looked at him.

"You will be my tutor but don't expect me to be a brilliant student because I'm not. You will realize that teaching me is the biggest mistake in your life" he said threateningly.

"Don't worry I don't have expectations."

"How about Isabella sits here and we go have a drink?" his friend said again.

"I don't drink."

"She doesn't drink."

Edward and I both said simultaneously.

"Ooohhh, I smell connection" his friend teased while smiling.

"Shut up Emmett."

I took a seat beside Emmett, now I know his name.

"Now that you've agreed, we should schedule our lessons. We can have it tomorrow afternoon at the library."

Emmett stood up and motioned for me to move beside Edward.

"I don't want to go to the library. That place bores me to death. We can have it on our gang's hangout."

"Dude, no way! You can't study there" Emmett interjected.

"Why not? I feel comfortable there. They say that if you want to learn then you should stay somewhere comfortable."

"How about us then? We will feel uncomfortable" Emmett whined.

"Well that is your problem and besides you don't study so you don't have to be comfortable" Edward answered smugly.

"Not fair!"

"Life isn't always fair Em."

"I don't know where your hangout is" I said.

"You'll see it tomorrow."

**~****~**

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for not updating any sooner. I do hope you'd still read my craziness and as always I also thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. How I wish it was mine but alas it isn't. I am just playing around with the lovable characters of S. Meyer.

**~****~**

CHAPTER 5

I went home feeling really proud of myself. I did it! He finally said yes. Even though I missed Chemistry, Ms. Watson will absolutely be happy that Edward finally agreed. I entered my room and began planning about tomorrow's lessons. He will not be easy. From the look on his face earlier, he's probably planning something again. Well, what's important is I am one step closer on winning the battle. I reviewed some lessons and went to bed early.

I woke up the next day and made breakfast. I went to school and entered our classroom and my eyes are staring directly at Edward. He is the only one inside. _Wow, he is early._

"What?" he asked as he placed his legs on his desk.

"Nothing. I am just surprised because you are early. It's something new." He grunted and stared at the window. Minutes later, our classmates started arriving. Lauren and her friends crowded Edward, apparently they are also surprised by his behavior. Edward continued staring outside not even bothering to answer their questions.

Our classes ended. I hurriedly packed my things. Edward walked past me and I called him.

"Hey, don't forget about our tutorial."

He faced me and rolled his eyes, "Yeah I remember it clearly. Make it quick or I will leave you."

"I'm done. Wait up."

I was able to catch up on him. People are staring at us. Edward suddenly put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"Hey" I said while trying to pull his arm off my shoulder.

"They are staring so I guess we should give them something to gossip about tomorrow."

"What? I don't want your arm around me."

He smirked and pulled his arm abruptly, "Yeah, I also don't like the feeling. How should I put it? It's yucky?" He laughed loudly and walked faster.

I stopped walking. Yucky? I laughed bitterly, this guy thinks highly of himself. Very annoying.

I reached the school's parking lot and I saw him riding his motorcycle.

"Get on" he commanded.

"You want me to ride a motorcycle?"

"Why would you rather walk?"

"It's not that but I've never rode on a motorcycle and I'm not sure…"

"It's not a major problem. You are not the one who will be driving so it doesn't matter if it's your first time. Get on I am getting impatient."

"Give me a helmet."

"I only have one helmet and I am wearing it right now."

"I won't ride a motorcycle without a helmet. That will not be safe, my dad will not like that. What if we get into an accident and I am not wearing a helmet? Will you take the responsibility…"

"Shhhh" he said as he pulled the helmet off, "Fine the helmet is all yours. Cut the sermon please. Put the helmet on, pray and then get on so that we can leave the school now."

I wore the helmet and sat nervously on the motorcycle. He started the engine and then we're off. _He is fast._

"Can you slow down a bit?"

"No."

"You are too fast. This is beyond the speed limit."

"I don't care. Shut up and keep your opinions to yourself."

"But it's getting scary."

"Hold on to me."

"…." I did not follow what he said and I noticed we are increasing speed again. I closed my eyes and slowly placed my hands on his hips.

After about half an hour he stopped. I got up and handed him his helmet. Emmett greeted us. Their place is okay. Nah, I should quit lying. I don't like it. Musical instruments are placed on one side. A television on the other. There are wrappers of chips scattered on the floor. The wall is covered by various posters, drawings and there are even writings. A girl is sitting on the couch and Emmett sat beside her.

"Isabella, this is my gorgeous girlfriend Rosalie."

"Hello Rosalie, nice meeting you" I greeted her. She nodded not taking her eyes off the television.

"C'mon Rose, say hi."

"I already nodded my head. Isn't that enough?" she asked.

"Well it's better if you say hi" Emmett answered.

"Fine. Hi."

Emmett smiled at me and I smiled back. Edward came inside carrying an old table and he placed it beside the numerous instruments. He also got two chairs.

"Okay, we're set. Let's begin" he said.

I sat quickly and opened my bag. I'm going to teach him here? The place is gross. Very untidy and it is so noisy. I looked at him and he was smirking. I knew it, he planned for this.

"I think we should have a proper introduction first."

"No need for that. I know your name and you know mine."

"I am Isabella Swan. Call me Bella" I continued as I offered my hand. He stared at it at first then he lightly shook it.

"Edward Cullen."

"Now that we already know each other…."

I was cut off by Rosalie's scream. She and Emmett are bickering. Edward chuckled and I looked at him furiously.

"Why are you laughing? You should prevent them from hurting each other, they look like they will break each other's neck any minute now."

"Don't worry about them. They always fight but nothing really happened seriously. Emmett had a few scratches and a couple of bruises and that's it."

"You're fine with that?" I asked dumbfounded. The smile did not leave his face.

"Yeah. I'd rather watch them than be involved. Rose is scary when she's angry. I suggest we continue."

I turned by back from Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie is still shouting at the top of her lungs though.

"We will do Asian History first. Tomorrow's lesson will be about a talented and multi-lingual Filipino hero Jose Rizal."

"Oh really?"

"Any idea who he is?"

"He is a hero. You said it yourself."

"Aside from that? What did he do?"

"Dunno."

"Philippines was conquered by Spaniards a long time ago. Today though, they now enjoy their freedom thanks to their courageous heroes. One of these heroes is the man called Jose Rizal. He has a long name, Jose Protacio Mercado Alonzo Realonda Rizal."

"Cool. I wish my parents gave me a longer name."

"This guy is very clever. He knows many languages. He is also a painter, a doctor, a writer, a traveler and he is also very popular with girls."

"Now that's something" he commented while chewing a gum.

"During the worst times in the Philippines, this guy was the key on waking the nationalism hidden underneath the hearts of his fellowmen."

"What did he do? Killed the enemies with a gun or with a sword?"

"No. Instead of using a gun or a sword, he used his pen in fighting the conquerors. He did not want blood to spill."

"Oh so chickened out" he concluded.

"He did not chicken out. He just used a different approach on fighting the Spaniards. Personally I admire him. Imagine with just his words, his fellowmen had hope and they use this hope to be free. That's courage."

"You're definition of courage is way different from mine. You're brave when you are willing to face the opponents even though you know that you can't do much. You're brave when you are willing to sacrifice your life for the majority."

"Being brave is not all about sacrificing your life and dying" I said sarcastically.

I heard Rosalie throw a bottle and Emmett whimpered at the background.

"So you think you're brave?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Well, yeah." He laughed loudly at my answer.

"I think you are aware on other people's view about your actions and your personality. You even hear them talk badly about you but you don't do anything. You don't confront them or even fight back. You call that courage?"

"Yes. The fact that I go to school with my head up despite the knowledge of the student's anger or irritation towards me that alone is being really brave. I'm not like other girls who will break down and cry because her classmates don't like her."

"Now I know what you're doing. What you're doing is called being a martyr. It's not courage Bella."

"I'm not a martyr" I argued.

"Well then prove it. It's not bad if you try speaking up and telling them to stop talking about you. The more you tolerate their bad behavior the worse it will get. You will not get detention if you try defending yourself" he said seriously.

"So you are giving me a friendly advice now?" I asked to lighten up the mood.

He smirked and looked at me again.

"I'm just telling you what I think so that you will not be too lame in my eyes. Furthermore, we're not even friends so how can I give a _friendly _advice?"

"Maybe you have a point I don't know, let's see but don't ever call me lame."

"Maybe, if you start changing" he said while staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and broke our eye to eye contact. Rosalie and Emmett are no longer fighting in the background. They seem to be okay now.

"Let's go back to Rizal. He was persecuted because of his writings though."

"Of course he ended up dead" he commented while nodding his head.  
"He is the Philippines' national hero."

"Okay."

"If you read these pages of our book you will learn more of his story and his heroism. You can extend your reading up to this page to learn about the next hero."

"Uhhh, you've already discussed this dude to me so why should I bother reading?"

"To gain more knowledge of course. You read this okay. I'm pretty sure we will have a graded recitation tomorrow in our History class it's better that you come prepared."

"I'll try reading. No promises though."

I eyed him coldly and he just yawned. I packed my things and decided to look over at Emmett and Rosalie's place. Surprisingly, I found them sleeping. Emmett has his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and Rosalie has her face buried at the crook of his neck. I smiled at the sight though I noticed Emmett's bleeding lips.

"Told yah, they will be okay" Edward said.

"Emmett's lips are bleeding."

"That's nothing. He had worse."

"I'll go now. Come to school tomorrow."

"Fine. Do you know your way?"

"Yeah, I have good memory."

I made my way out of Edward and his friends' hangout. The lesson went really well than what I expected. He can also be okay…I guess.

**~****~**

**Author's Note: **We had economics during my last year in high school but there is no way that I can relate Economics and Courage so I chose a Filipino hero. I thought of researching about a foreign hero but I was too lazy so I just included our own national hero. Thoughts about this chapter? Edward is finally warming up. More to come on the next chapters. I know this realization is so late but I am now a fan of Michael Jackson now, LOL. The guy is just so amazing. I never thought that the day would come that I would actually be all giddy when I see him perform especially when he sings I just can't stop loving you with a girl. Man, lucky girl. I wish I had been a fan before. His last concert was in 1999 and I was only 8 years old back then so I don't appreciate him much.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**~****~**

CHAPTER 6

I am sitting inside our room impatiently tapping my fingers on my desk. _He only has 5 minutes._

"Hey Bella, you okay?" Mike asked as he took his seat right next to me.

"Yes, don't mind me."

"Have you read the next chapters? I slept really late last night to finish reading."

_3 minutes._

"Bella?"

He should come. Really.

"Hello? Bella?"

I felt Mike tugging my sleeve and I was out of my reverie.

"Hey Mike."

"Yes, I've been talking here for a while now. You seem preoccupied. Do you have a problem? I am willing to help."

"I'm really fine. I'm just thinking about stuff but I'm okay. Thank you Mike."

I checked my watch, _1 minute._ Our professor came and is getting ready to start our lesson. I swear he's going to hear something from me on our next tutorial. Just when I was finishing my speech inside my head for Edward, the guy came.

"What a surprise Mr. Cullen."

"Can I go to my seat?"

"Oh yes, it's nice to see you again."

He eyed Edward seriously. He is staring at his seat but I saw him take a glimpse of me. It was too quick but I caught it. I smiled a little, good thing he is here. I hope he read too.

"Good morning class. I know you guys are aware that we have a new lesson today and that means we also have a graded recitation. Let's get started. Mr. Newton."

"Yes?" Mike confidently answered.

"Who is our hero for today's lesson?"

"Jose Rizal."

"Tell something about him."

"He is a Filipino hero who fought the Spaniards during the early times. He is very talented…"

"Thank you Mr. Newton. Lauren."

"Ummm yes?"

"Mr. Newton said that Rizal is very talented. Can you tell me what these talents that he is talking about are?"

"Oh, he knows how to…sing? Oh my gosh I am sorry I haven't read a single thing. We had cheerleading practice yesterday and that drained my energy. If only I wasn't so tired I might have answered the question but…"

"Take your seat."

"How about we ask Mr. Cullen."

_Oh please, do good._ I turned to look at him.

"What are Rizal's talents?"

He scratched his head and stood up. He looked at me then he looked away. _He is not answering! C'mon you know that. We've talked about that yesterday._

"Mr. Cullen I am asking you a question. You are supposed to answer."

"This dude is multi lingual. He knows many languages. He is a doctor, a painter a writer and a traveler. He is one clever dude" he answered. _He did it. _I smiled widely still looking at him. He looked at me again and caught me smiling.

"One more thing, he is also popular with girls. He must have been a pretty boy." The class snickered and our professor looked really pleased.

"That's right Mr. Cullen. I'm impressed. You may take your seat."

Our professor continued calling out names. Our class ended. We began fixing our things for our Music class. I approached Edward and congratulated him.

"That was nothing" he said as we make our way to Music room.

"Still, you were able to recite. That is so nice."

"You're lucky the question was easy and I was able to remember the answer. It was just luck Bella you should not be overjoyed."

"Well it's the first time I heard you participate."

"Whatever."

We went separate ways as we each took our seats. Lauren sat beside me which surprised me.

"You and Edward are close now?" she hissed.

"No we are not." _Looks like I know where this talk is going._

"Then stay away from him. I don't like seeing you talking to him or walking with him."

"What is it to me?" I pushed her farther, Lauren has poor temper.

"I'm acting kind here Bella. If you are really smart, you know better than disobey me."

"Lauren, go back to your seat. I'm not affected with the things that you are saying."

"Consider yourself warned then."

That girl is weird. She's angry because she saw me talking to Edward. She does not even have the right to be angry. Edward is _not her boyfriend_ and he does not even pay attention to her. The lesson helped me forget the words Lauren said.

Our class ended and we have our free time. I am walking towards my locker when I tripped. It was not a simple trip that I can laugh about, I'm telling you I tripped big time. I did not notice there was oil spilled all over the floor up to my locker area. I tried standing up but my ankle hurts. I heard students laughing. I looked around and notice that there are indeed lots of students watching me. It's as if they have been waiting for me to trip. Lauren approached me and laughed even harder.

_She planned it._

"Aww, you should have been more careful Bella. I told you, if you are smart enough you know better than to go against me."

I exert all my efforts to stand up not wanting them to see that I am in pain. I saw Edward watching the scene. He has two girls in his arms. I walked past Lauren and went straight to my locker. I unlocked it and then heavy books come falling on my head. My knees almost gave me away. The books fell to the floor with a loud thud and the students snickered even more. I heard them say how pathetic I am or how stupid I act.

"Did that hurt you? Oh my, I'm sorry if it shook your brain and made you all normal. I know you like being abnormal. Oops, that was rude not abnormal then, let's just say you like being special and I mean that in the most negative way possible."

_That's it. _I slammed my locker door and limped my way to Lauren.

"I am probably wasting my time talking to you and making you understand my point because we both know that your head has nothing inside but pure air; however, I've had enough. I am student council president and not to mention the leader of almost all the clubs in our school. I know our teachers really well, I even know our principal and the director. You are rest assured that this incident will definitely reach them."

She grabbed my wrist, "So you're finally living up to being the cry baby teacher's pet?"

"Since you guys think that I am a teacher's pet then I figured out okay I will be then."

"You are hiding behind the backs of the professors because you are too afraid to face us."

"No I'm not afraid of you. You're making laugh. It's just that I am not the type of person who will punish other students using my own hands, we have the disciplinary officer for that" I pushed her hands off my wrist, "I guess you'll spend more of your time in detention so you better say goodbye to your equally stupid friends because they might miss you for a while. Oh and if I am really lucky enough, you might also be out of your precious cheerleading club. That way you can read all night long and be able to answer simple questions that are being asked by our History professor." I smiled at her pale face.

"You're not going to do that" she whispered.

"Try me."

I turned my back at her and slowly walked my way to the staircase. I kept my face serious when I trip again and landed on my butt. Good thing there are no other students. My ankle is killing me. I tried standing up again but now I really can't. I massaged my ankle but the pain did not go away. My eyes started forming tears. I don't have high pain tolerance.

"Ouch…" I whimpered.

She's really going to detention. I thought of calling Alice or my other friends but my phone has run out of batteries. I can't yell for help because even if they hear it, I know students will just pretend that they did not hear anything.

"Tssskkk, now what do I do…"

"Why are you crying at the bottom of the staircase?"

I looked up and saw Edward sitting at the top level of the stairs.

"It's none of your business."

"I thought you're not like any other girl who would break down and cry because her classmates don't like her."

"I'm not really like that" I shouted as more tears came running down my cheek, "I'm crying because my ankle hurts badly. I can't stand up and I don't want to be here. My phone has no batteries and I don't know how to call Alice or my other friends to come and help me out."

"So crying is the solution then?"

"No but I don't know what to do."

He went down and sat beside me.

"Let me see your ankle" he said and I nodded a little.

"You have to go to the clinic."

"I know that but I can't because I can't even stand up. Can you lend me your phone?"

"No."

"Why not? I'll just call my friend for help."

"I am here why don't you just ask for my help?" I looked away from him. Why can't he just help me without me asking him to help.

"Will you really help me though?"

"You should try asking and you'll know if I will."

"You're really making my life difficult. Fine, help me."

"Say my name and add please."

"Tskkk, Edward please help me" I said reluctantly. I saw him smirked.

"For a person who is in pain and who needs help badly you are way too arrogant." He lifted me up and he began walking. Students are staring yet again and I kept my face serious. A couple of students were blocking the way because they are too busy chatting with each other when Edward shouted at them to move. I almost laugh at their faces.

"How much bread did you eat this morning?" he asked.

"2 loaves of bread."

"If feels like you had 4" he continued glancing at me.

"Shut up" I told him smilingly.

He kicked the clinic's door open and placed me on the bed. Our school doctor came and wrapped a bandage around my ankle.

"Bella, don't put too much weight on this foot okay? Maybe in 2 to 3 days your ankle will be fine."

"Thank you doctor."

"Don't thank me, your boyfriend was really kind to carry you here."

"He's not my..." I began when Edward cut me out.

"She was really heavy but she's already crying so I brought her here."

I looked at him and he just smiled at me.

"That's really nice. I hope you take good care of her. You two may go now."

"I'll bring you home."

"No, I've caused enough trouble for you. My ankle no longer hurts so I can just ride a cab on my way home. Thanks for helping."

"Okay then. I'll go ahead." _He easily gives up._

He was out of the clinic and I started moving my legs when Edward came running back.

"Hey, I believe you now. That was a brave thing to do for a moment there I thought you're going to punch her."

"It entered my mind." He smirked and waved goodbye.

Edward left and I stayed a little bit longer inside the clinic. After several minutes, I stood up. The door burst open and Mike came running and he enveloped me into a tight hug.

"Sorry, Bella I wasn't there to help you. I can't believe that girl can do this. Are you okay? Does your ankle still hurt? What can I do?" he asked.

"Ummm, Mike I'm really fine now. In fact I'm about to go home."

"I'll take you home."

"No, I'm really fine Mike. You still have club meetings right? I can manage."

He shook his head and hugged me again.

"I'll take you home. I won't allow you to get hurt ever again Bella. I'll carry you."

"No, I am fine. I can walk."

Mike helped out of the clinic still saying his apologies for not protecting me. I told you he's really kind, a true friend for me. On our way out of the school we bumped into Emmett.

"Hey Bella. What happened?" he asked.

"I tripped and I sprained my ankle."

"Oh be careful next time. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Hi I'm Mike. We are close but I am not _yet _her boyfriend" Mike suddenly answered. Did I just heard a _"yet"._ Not yet my boyfriend?

"Mike, stop it" I said.

"Nice meeting you Mike. Have a good rest Bella. I'll see you around."

"Yeah bye."

**EPOV**

I left Bella and I began searching for Lauren. My phone rang, Stef is calling. I paused for while trying to remember who this chick is. I give up, I can't remember her.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry I can't meet you today. I have something important to do. Of course I remember you. Yeah, okay bye."

I saw Lauren with her friends eating at the cafeteria. I grabbed her wrist forcefully and dragged her in a secluded area.

"Wow, hi Edward. I knew you're interested in me."

I slammed her back on the wall and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Ouch! What are you doing?"

"Do that again and I'll do something bad that you won't forget your entire life."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about."

"Is this about Bella?"

"She sprained her ankle and it's because of your stupid prank. You're lucky it was just her ankle if something worse happened I'll get back on you."

I released her and left her crying at the corridor. _Too much drama._

I saw Emmett and we went together to our place. Tanya and Rosalie are already there painting their nails. Emmett grabbed the ball and began dribbling.

"Emmett if that ball touches my instruments you are so dead."

"I know man. Oh hey I saw Bella earlier, she sprained her ankle."

"Yeah, she already saw the doctor to have it checked."

"Good thing Mike was helping her out. I think that dude likes her. I asked if he's her boyfriend and then he answered _not yet" _Emmett chuckled. The ball slipped his hand and it landed on my drum set but I my brain was too occupied that I didn't even had time to be angry about the ball.

"Dude, sorry it won't happen again" he immediately apologized

"What did you just say?" I asked immediately my voice slightly rising.

"It won't happen again. Your drums are fine though."

I stood up and faced him, "What did you just say about the Mike thing?"

"Well that Mike took Bella home and I guess he has a thing for her."

I resumed my position on the sofa and turned the television on. I increased the volume and began changing channels.

"Hey, have mercy on the remote control. You're pressing it too hard" Tanya said.

"Why are you so pissed anyway?" Rosalie asked.

I threw the remote but I think Emmett caught it.

"Because she was supposed to go home alone! That guy should not have accompanied her!"

**~****~**

**Author's Note**: *Jealousy Alert* Longest chapter for the story so far. Edward's showing some feelings. What is your favorite scene from this chapter? As for me it's when Bella asked for Edward's phone and he said no and then he said that he's there so she should just ask for his help. I like that. Oh and the last line that Edward said. 100% jealous.

And I would like to tell you guys something because today is a very special day, for me at least. It's my birthday! Wooohooo let's party… Thank you for the support!!!

lordoftheringergottwilighted you are so sweet, I am still looking for that cute guy so tell cupid to relax a bit, you take care.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

**~****~**

CHAPTER 7

I still can't get over what Mike said to Emmett. I don't want to have another pool of intrigues. Mike is kind and really caring but he is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Bella, I noticed you and Cullen are talking earlier. You've become friends with him?" he asked casting sideways glances at me.

"We're acquainted. Our principal asked me to be his tutor so we know each other. He's the one who helped me get to the clinic" I answered casually.

"Oh, is that so. You spend time with him I guess."

"Of course, we have tutorials going on."

"That explains why he was able to answer during our History class. Ummm, I was wondering if you can also be my tutor?" he asked. I turned to look at him. He is blushing.

"Mike you're good in class. I don't think you need a tutor. You're fine" I answered.

"Actually I'm having difficulty in Literature. I know you're very good at it so maybe you can help me out" he reasoned. Now he's redder than a tomato.

"Oh…I'll check my schedule let's see when we can have Lit tutorials then" upon hearing this, his face lightened up and he smiled widely at me. He held my hand and kissed it. _Errr…_

"Thank you Bella. You're the best" he beamed.

"No problem."

Mike dropped me off my house his wide smile still on his face. My dad interrogated me about my sprained ankle. Later on he was finally convinced that I really tripped that is why my ankle is sprained. The next day, Mike was already outside our house waiting for me.

"Good morning Bella."

"Hi. What brings you here? It's early."

"I've come to fetch you, I've decided that I'll be fetching you and dropping you after classes ended as long as your ankle is still sprained."

"Mike, I told you I can handle myself. It's just a sprained ankle."

"Don't be shy Bella. I've already made time for you" he pushed me inside and ran to get into the driver's seat. He's acting weird. Scary. Not good. On our way to school, I tried talking him out his "protecting Bella" pledge but he's tough. We went inside the classroom together and Mike's friends teased us. I kept saying it was nothing but Mike did not say a thing. He just exchanged high fives with his friends, wide smile which is quite irritating now still in place.

"Ow" Mike said and I looked at where he was. He is touching his chest.

"You are blocking my way" Edward said haughtily. They must have bumped to each other.

"You could have said Excuse me instead of bumping me, manners Cullen."

"You are so noisy, smiling like a dog with your friends, talking like you're mountains apart and now you have the guts to talk about manners? Walk the walk before you talk the talk Newton. You are blocking the way so move."

_I should make a move._ I stood up and positioned myself between them.

"It's too early for a fight. Let's keep our cool" Edward glared at me and walked past us.

"That guy is really annoying. I can't understand how you stand teaching him Bella" Mike commented.

"Mike let's go back to our seats."

Maybe Edward woke up in the wrong side of the bed. He seems really angry when he glared at me. I tried talking to Edward the whole day but he will just grunt or not answer at all. Classes ended and Mike is already waiting for me outside of our classroom. I walked up to him and explained, "Sorry Mike, Edward and I have tutorial session today."

"Oh can't you postpone that?"

"No she can't" Edward said suddenly standing right next to me.

"I'm talking to Bella."

"And I am answering for her. We have tutorial session today so leave her alone." Mike shifted his gaze from Edward to me.

"Bella just tell me when is your lesson going to end. I'll fetch you."

Edward placed his arms around me and forced me to walk away from Mike.

"Hey" Mike shouted following us.

"Mike, I'll be fine. You go home now" I assured him.

Edward motioned for me to ride his motorcycle and he left saying he'll just have a word with Mike. _No bloodshed please._

"What's up with you Cullen?"

"You heard her, she will be fine. You don't need to fetch her later because I have no plans on telling you where we are going to study and I won't let her tell you too."

"Well I think she is more comfortable riding with me because I don't let her ride a dangerous motorcycle unlike you. Bella should ride a car not your vehicle. I will accompany her to school and I will bring her back home safely and you can't do anything about that."

"Oh really, let's see about that Newton."

Edward took a little more time then he came back looking really angry. I chose not to ask what happened, I don't want to end up in an accident. He gave me his helmet and then we were off. We arrived at the gang's place and we went inside. The rest of Edward's friends were inside. We sat in front of the study table. Edward just stared at the table.

"I guess we should start. I decided to help you with our Speech subject."

"You told me you can go home alone yesterday but how come you didn't go home alone?"

"Well Mike insisted on taking me home."

"So you like that arrangement then? He fetches you and then takes you home too?"

"I've been telling him that he does not need to do that but you know him. Mike is really nice but he can go overboard." I explained when my phone vibrated. Mike is calling.

"He's calling?" Edward asked. I nodded vaguely when he snatched my phone. He removed the batteries.

"Why are you doing that?"

"He is disturbing us."

"Edward, Mike is my friend. Don't be so bad towards him."

"Don't do things that you don't like just because he is your friend. I'll take care of him. I'll tell him straight to his fish like face that he doesn't have to fetch you because you are perfectly fine being alone."

"But…"

"I'm serious. That guy just irritates me, he acts as if he is so handsome. He is very arrogant and talkative.

"You know you don't need to do that. I'll call him later. I'm sure he'll listen if I say that my dad will not like seeing a guy waiting for me outside our house." Edward remained silent for a while as if contemplating my plan about Mike. Then finally he nodded.

"That's good. If he won't listen, ask your dad to shoot Newton."

I chuckled, "Sometimes, I think you're funny."

"I'm not joking. I'm serious Bella about shooting Mike."

Edward continued talking about how irritating Mike is to him. He even has Emmett backing him up. Rosalie and Tanya went out to eat. As a result, we were not able to discuss anything. It's 8pm and it's time for me to go.

"Catch" Edward said. I caught a pink helmet.

"What's this?"

"A helmet, duh."

"Yeah, I know it's a helmet. It's for me?"

"Do you think I'll wear a pink helmet? You always steal my helmet so I bought you one."

I stared at the helmet in my hands. He bought me my own helmet. I looked at him and noticed that he is checking my reaction.

"Touched much?"

"I'm just surprised. Thank you."

"I was the one who chose that" Emmett said while raising his hand.

"Thank you Emmett."

I asked Edward for my battery he reluctantly gave it back. I told him that we should double our efforts the next session because we haven't done anything today. He whined and Emmett patted his back.

**EPOV**

I dropped Bella off her house and returned to our hangout.

"That's really sweet Edward" Rosalie said when I came in.

"What did I do?"

"You never take a girl home. You have fun with her and then you order her out. It's a first."

"I just took her home because she sprained her ankle."

"How about the helmet? You don't even buy us one but you bought one for her" Tanya added.

"She's a scaredy cat. She will give me a sermon about how dangerous it is to ride a motorcycle without a helmet so instead of listening to her I just bought her a helmet to shut her up."

"You are jealous because of Mike dude" Emmett said. They all looked at me.

"I'm not. I just loathe that guy so much."

"Since when did you hate him this much?" Rosalie continued asking.

"Well…since…"

"Since yesterday Rose when I told him that Mike accompanied Bella home" Emmett teased.

"Of course not! I don't care about him and Bella. I am just opposing the idea of doing something even if you don't like to do it just because you don't want to hurt other people's feelings."

"Cut it out guys. Edward will never admit anything" Tanya said.

I went out of the gang's place and decided to go home. I ate some dinner and went to my room. I went down to the garage and pulled the cover off my silver Volvo.

"We're going out tomorrow baby."

It's time to use this car. Let's see the look on that idiot's face once he sees this. If you want a car, I'll show you one.

**~****~**

**Author's Note: **

My story will never be complete without Edward's Silver Volvo. Thank you for the reviews guys! Your reviews encourage me to do even better. Hope the story is building up.


	9. Chapter 8

**~****~**

CHAPTER 8

I did not know that Edward hates Mike so much. I did not know too that he'll be kind enough to buy me my own helmet. I rolled on my bed thinking about the phone call that I will be making. I hope this goes well. I got my phone and dialed Mike's number. He answered immediately.

"Hi Mike" I started.

"I got home really fine. I called because I wanted to tell you not to go tomorrow morning here at our house" I said nervously. As expected, he reacted violently. He started shouting asking if it's about Edward then he began his guilty talk. You know those, "I thought we're friends Bella but why are you listening to him" thing or "I don't understand why I can't help you Bella, I just care for you."

"Mike I really appreciate your concern but I know that I can handle myself. My ankle no longer hurts and this isn't about Edward. Actually it's because of my dad."

"_What happened to him Bella? Is he okay? Do you want me to go there to comfort you?"_ Mike sure reacts like a girl at times.

"He's perfectly fine Mike; however, I don't think he'll like it if he sees a guy waiting for me early morning. He's really strict with these kinds of things so I'm really hoping you'll understand."

"_Oh is that so. Okay then I'll just send you home. Maybe he won't be angry by that time because it's already afternoon."_

"No. He will still be angry. Please Mike, just let me go to school and go home alone. Thank you for understanding."

"_But Bella…"_

"Oh my dad's calling. Bye Mike, thanks again" I hurriedly hung up. I sighed. Phone call was a success.

The next day, as I entered our school gates I saw several students by the parking lot. I have no idea what is so interesting there but I decided to just go straight to our room. Mike suddenly entered our classroom and told the whole class that there is an expensive car parked at our school's parking lot.

"I don't know who owns it but that car sure is cool. It's a silver Volvo! Guys, this is very expensive. I'll give anything to drive something like that" he said.

"You don't have much to give Newton" Edward said from the back of our room.

"Shut up Cullen. I'm so excited that there is no way that you can wipe my perfect smile off my face. Besides maybe you don't even know what a Volvo is."

Edward chuckled "I bet the owner will never in a million years allow you to drive the car let alone let you sit inside the vehicle."

"Yeah right. As if you know him." Edward just shrugged his shoulders, his eyes shone with playfulness.

Mike has his good mood all throughout our classes. He can't stop himself from muttering things about the car that he saw. After classes, he stood up immediately and faced me.

"Bella, you know I care for you so much" he began, "but this is a once in a lifetime chance. I know you'll understand me if I can't walk you out."

"Yes. Definitely Mike. Go ahead" I said quickly. He stared at me a little longer making me feel more uncomfortable then he raised his right hand and brushed the back of his hand on my cheek.

"You're sweet. Thank you Bella."

What part of my answer was sweet? _Tssskkkk_…Mike has a different way of thinking sometimes.

I didn't notice Edward standing next to me until he spoke, "Newton has really turned into your slave. The guy is crazy about you."

"He's not. He is just weird. End of conversation."

He rolled his eyes, "He likes you and that is the truth."

"We should not waste more time Edward. We ought to go."

"You're changing the topic but fine. I also want to go, I can feel something good will happen."

We walked outside and saw students waiting at the parking lot. Mike is there too, he is standing closely at the silver Volvo apparently waiting for its owner. I heard Edward chuckled and I looked at him. His playful smirk is once again present on his face. He held my arm and we made our way out of the crowd.

"Why did we go here? Where is your motorcycle?" I whispered.

He got a key out of his pocket and pressed a button. The silver car in front of us, beeped and the doors unlocked. There was a loud intake of breath from the students around us.

"You're the owner of this car?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded still smirking. He opened the door and told me to go inside.

**EPOV**

_That's right, brace yourselves for my car._ I urged Bella to go inside. I looked around the crowd a little. They all looked shocked. Now you know just how rich my family is. I saved Newton's face for my last look. As expected, Mike Newton's eyes are popping. He looked like he is going to have a heart attack any minute now. Poor guy.

I walked up to him and he tilted his head slightly. I exhaled and smiled at him.

"Nice car, right Mike?"

He did not answer and continued staring at me. His jaw dropping in the process.

"Yesterday you told me that Bella should not ride with me because I only have a motorcycle. A simple and dangerous motorcycle so I felt ashamed of myself," I said feigning hurt "that is why I decided to use this car. Honestly, I don't like this car because it is too eye catching. I mean I can't blame the people because we all know how expensive this is. It's more expensive than your life but thank you because you made me realize that I should give this car a try."

"Shut up Cullen" he managed to say. I snickered at his face and ran my hand through my hair.

"I told you, the owner will never in a million years let you try driving the car. Over his dead hot body" I added this time laughing loudly at his face. I walked past him and opened the driver's door.

_You don't mess with Edward Cullen. If you wanted a fight, I just gave you a war._

**BPOV**

Edward opened the passenger door and helped me get in. I peeked and saw him talking to Mike, he looked proud and arrogant. Afterwards he ran inside the car and we sped off. I asked him why he did not tell our class earlier that he is the owner of this car.

"I just want it to be a surprise."

"I thought you like your motorcycle? Why change your vehicle all of a sudden?"

"I just felt bored. Besides, my car's engine needs to heat up."

We got to their place faster all thanks to his new vehicle. Rosalie is inside watching television.

"Hi Rose" Edward greeted. She looked up and grunted. I guess it's her way of saying hi. I took my seat and took my Speech book out.

"Can't we take a break first?" Edward whined.

"We haven't started so there is no need for a break. We did not do anything yesterday so we have so many things to discuss today. You should sit and we will begin." He lazily took his seat beside me.

"Last week our Speech professor had announced that we will be writing our own Presidential Speech. We will pretend that we are the president and we will deliver this speech tomorrow in front of our class. I assumed you know that."

"Nope. I can't remember anything. I'm not even sure if I went to class last week."

"So you don't have a speech yet?"

"I don't have one."

"You have to make one tonight. You can't afford to miss the activity tomorrow. We should discuss the fundamentals of a good speech first. Let's make this quick. A good speech should include everything that the speaker wants his listeners to know. You're purpose as the speaker can either be to inform, to persuade or to entertain."

"This is not good" he commented.

"You should not have a very long speech because it will just bore your audience. Make it short and smart. You can include a quotation or a joke to capture the interest of your listeners" I continued ignoring his annoyed look.

"Wait. Shut your mouth first. I can't do this. This is too difficult."

"Don't think negatively. Just do it this way, for example you are the president what are the things that you want to change here in our country? What will be your plans? That will not be too difficult, I am sure you also have your insights about our country's economy."

He stood up and stretched his back. "I will not do this, I am president and I can just ditch this speech."

"Edward, you can't ditch this activity. Even if you are the president you are still obliged to do this. The presidents even have an adviser in making their speech."

"They have advisers?" he asked taking his seat again.

"Yes. There are even situations when the president is so busy so he will just tell his adviser what he wants his speech to talk about then his adviser will do it for him."

"The president just lets a random person do his speech? That is weird. I mean he should do it personally because he is the one who will use it."

"He lets his adviser do his speech because he trusts him."

He stared absent mindedly into space and remained quiet for a while.

"Hey, what happened to you?" I nudged him.

"You know even if you trust someone so much there are still things that should be considered. I have problems trusting people" he suddenly said seriously.

"Why?"

"I learned that if you trust people so much and they disappoint you, it will feel like hell."

I did not see this coming. Why is he suddenly becoming so serious…

"Edward, people make mistakes. If that person did not do what you expected of him, it doesn't mean that he wanted you to feel really bad. You should learn to trust people all over again. You can't always protect yourself from being hurt. It is part of life. You need people around you."

"That is so easy to say."

We remained silent for a while when Rosalie yawned loudly and turned the television off.

"It's 7:30pm. I am hungry. I'll just go out for a while" she said.

The awkward silence still feels the room till I decided to cut the silence off.

"Okay, we should be back to business. You still have a speech to write." He snickered and looked at me.

"Oh man, I thought the speech already slipped your mind."

"That's impossible Cullen."

"Presidents have advisers who sometimes make their speech, so can you be my adviser?" he chuckled.

"You don't trust people so you can't have an adviser."

"What if I trust you?"

I stopped smiling and looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Write the speech now. I handed him a paper and a pen. Just do your best okay. It's almost 8 and I'll get going."

"Can't you write few paragraphs for me?" he insisted.

"No because this should be done individually. Be early tomorrow so we can practice your speech beforehand."

"I don't know."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"hmmm…"

I went out and I met Rosalie along the way.

"You're going?" she asked. I nodded and smiled a little. I walked past her when she called me.

"I can't believe he's letting you go home alone. It's too dark, I'll just accompany you until you get a cab."

"I'll be fine Rosalie."

"No, I'll go with you and stop contradicting me okay?"

"Uhhh, okay."

"So Bella, how is it going with Edward?" she asked.

"He's doing fine. We have an activity tomorrow and he is supposed to write a speech at this very moment."

"I think you'll be of great help for him."

"I hope so. How about you, we're in the last year in high school. What are you planning to take up?"

"I'm not even sure if I will graduate but if I'm lucky I want fashion design. My parents think it's a stupid idea though" she laughed bitterly.

"It's not stupid. Great designers make millions of dollars with just one dress. I think you can be a great designer."

"Well thanks but I don't know."

"I have a friend who is also interested in fashion designing. I think you two will make a good team. I will introduce you guys one of these days. She is planning to enter a competition, maybe she can have you with her."

"That's too much Bella. I can meet her but joining a competition is really not for me. I am not good."

"Try it Rosalie, it won't hurt you."

I opened my bag and picked a sticky note. I wrote something and folded it.

"Please give this to Edward, nice talking to you."

"Yeah, and just call me Rose. Bye."

**EPOV**

Crap. If I am president what will I want to say? Tssskkk…this is really hard. I can't do this. Emmett and Tanya came and started bugging me. Oh well I guess I can't really do this. I dropped the pen and got a hold of my guitar.

"Let's jam tonight Edward" Emmett suggested.

"No you guys can't" Rosalie answered upon coming inside. She walked straight at me and roughly shoved a sticky note on my forehead.

"Hey, what is this about?" I shouted feeling irritated.

"Go read it." Emmett dropped his guitar and ran excitedly in front of me. He squinted and began reading, " Edward, I trust you. I know you can do this. – Bella. Wow! This is so sweet!"

I quickly pulled the note from my forehead and read it again while Emmett started singing a love song.

"Shut up! Be quiet, I have something to do."

I took my seat and took the pen in my hand again. _Why should she write this stinkin' note? _

**~****~**

**Author's Note: **

Whatcha think?

Giving a hug and a smooch to all my reviewers who are mostly my kababayans!


	10. Chapter 9

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 9**

The classroom is very quiet. Students are all busy memorizing their own speeches. I sat quietly beside Mike who still bothered saying hi and asking how I was despite of his nervousness regarding our upcoming speech presentations.

Edward has not arrived. _He should be here so I can read what he has written._

The teacher came and started calling out names. She put the fish bowl in her desk which signifies the start of our speech delivery. Tyler who sits behind me groaned and almost cried while Mike patted his head. Mrs. Scott a lady with salt and pepper hair and wrinkled face chuckled upon seeing Tyler's reaction. Sometimes I think she likes seeing students really nervous because of her.

"I will be announcing the order on how you will deliver your speech" she said in her sweetest voice. Lauren was called in first. I will be the 11th student to present while Edward who is still not around will be 13th.

"As usual Cullen is not around. I never had my hopes high for that boy"

"Ma'am, he is just running late but he'll show up" I answered back.

"I doubt that Ms. Swan."

"He will be here" I said firmly.

"Whatever you say. With or without Cullen we will start. Lauren, it's your turn."

Jessica is about to finish her speech and she is the 12th student to deliver her Speech. I can hear my heartbeat loudly inside my head. When did my heart go inside my head? I looked at Mrs. Scott, she met my eyes and smiled at me. She is extremely irritating for a teacher. Jessica ended her speech with a bow and the class applauds.

"Now our next student is…" Mrs. Scott said pretending that she forgot who the next one is, "oh my, it is Mr. Cullen." She roamed her eyes around, "I see he is still not here. I guess Ms. Swan was wrong. Let's go to…"

"I am late."

I released a shaky breath and looked at the guy that I was waiting for. Thank goodness he came. He looked at me and I smiled a little. He went straight to his seat. I guess the whole class was somehow surprised that Edward is here. Mrs. Scott cleared her throat, "What a nice surprise Mr. Cullen has graced us with his presence."

"Don't mention it" Edward said.

"You are just right on time Edward, you are next."

He hastily turned around and looked at her, "I just came and you want me to deliver my speech?"

"Yes is there any problem with that?" Mrs. Scott asked as she raises her eyebrow.

"There is a big problem. Can't you give me a little consideration? I just came! Newton can go first then I'll follow."

Mrs. Scott smile is plastered on her face as she listens to Edward's argument.

"I don't give considerations to students who do not deserve it. I know you so well Mr. Cullen. I am sure you don't have a speech written that is why you don't want to go in front of this class."

_She is too much. She should not provoke Edward._

Edward stood up and crumpled a piece of paper in his hand, "I know going to class is a bad idea. I should have just stayed home and slept rather than going here only to see a wrinkled toad perched in her stool."

"Oh, did I hit a nerve Mr. Cullen?" she giggled.

"I am just fed up with people like you, _Ma'am_" Edward retorted. He got his bag and walked out of the room. I shook my head and got my bag.

"Where are you going Ms. Swan?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"I will follow him. I know he has a Speech ready if only you did not judge him."

I ran outside determined to see Edward. I went straight to the parking lot and saw him inside his Volvo. I knocked at his window but he did not open it. He glared at me and began driving away. I shouted his name over and over again as I ran after his car.

"Edward! Don't do this!" I shouted while running when I tripped. _Perfect!_

I wiped my clothes clean while sitting on the road. My right knee was scrapped and it stings. _Now what?!_

**EPOV**

How dare she insult me like that. I'll really make sure that she will be out of this school. Bella is still running trying to catch up with my car. She is just wasting her energy, she will never catch on me and even if she does there is no way that I'll do that Speech in front of that witch. I glanced at my rearview mirror when I noticed that Bella is no longer running. She is just sitting on the road, dusting her clothes. I stopped the car and went out hurriedly. I ran to her and saw her right knee bleeding.

"You tripped again?" I asked as I looked at her knee closely. She pushed my hands away, "This is all your fault! If only you're not a drama king Edward!"

"This is not my fault. You run after my car when you know that you will not be able to catch up on me. You tripped because of your clumsiness and I have nothing to do with it."

"You came to class late. I know that Mrs. Scott is one hell of an annoying teacher but she is still a teacher. You should have just delivered your Speech. That way you get a grade, she shuts up and I don't get a wound."

"You're also like her. You always tell me what I should do. Edward you should do this, do that! I'm sick of this. I know having you as my tutor is a bad idea because you don't really care. You are just doing this because you need to. The principal wanted you to teach me and you want to save your ass so even if you don't want to, you still forced yourself to teach me." I said it. There you go, now she knows how I feel about her teaching me.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"You know I am right Bella. You are not doing this for me, you are doing this for yourself!"

She stood up wincing in pain from her knee, "You're right Edward. I did not want to do this. I don't want to teach you because in my head, you will always be a no brainer who likes to play around and brag about his parent's money."

I nodded and smirked, "See I am right. You are just like the rest of 'em."

"That was before. Maybe I was like them before but after teaching you I realized that you are actually smart. You just want to be an idiot. Do you think I'll follow you and run after your car if I don't care about you? I don't want you to fail this subject because I know even if you won't admit it that you also want to pass. I know that you have a Speech ready. I know that you were late because you were trying to memorize your Speech. I know you are also nervous that is why you don't want to go in front of the class to deliver your Speech."

My throat tightened and I got tongue tied.

"I know you don't mean to shout at Mrs. Scott."

"Stop talking like you know everything" I said trying to sound cool.

"Stop talking like you don't care." This girl is really nuts.

"So what do you want me to do now?"

"We will go back and I will talk to Mrs. Scott to allow you to deliver your Speech."

"Do you really think that she'll agree? That witch is impossible Bella" I argued.

"I can always try and _you_ will also try."

I grunted admitting my defeat. I helped her walked and we went straight to the faculty room. Bella handed me her bag and told me to begin practicing. I reached inside my pocket and got the paper I crumpled earlier. After 15 minutes Bella went out of the room smiled at me.

"What?"

"She said yes. Go inside and show her what you got."

"I am not yet ready."

"Don't chicken out. I don't think you'll get another chance if you ruin this. So get inside."

Here goes nothing. Stupid Speech. Stupid heart for beating loudly. Stupid me for agreeing to do this.

"Let me hear it Mr. Cullen."

"Okay."

_Good day to all. I am here in front of you not as your president but as a friend who just wants to hang out and have a good talk. We know it had been a rough year for us all. Natural disasters have struck our country but hey, we're still here. Alive and smiling. _

_I know some might have lost hope. Some might have given up, I must admit that I am one of those who almost gave up. Maybe you are thinking so what are my plans to help our country. Initially, I can't think of any plans. I don't know what to do but someone just poked my head and here I am now with some ideas. _

_Family is the basic unit of companionship. Even if you have all the problems in your shoulder when you know you have someone behind your back, it will feel comfortable. Parents should never leave their children behind. Do everything to make your family close and united. _

_They say Education is important. Even though I don't want to agree I still have to. To all the kids here, you guys should value your education. Do good in school okay? Don't ask me how I did though because I'm not much of a good student. _

_Lastly, learn to value other people. You might think they don't care about you but then you will be surprised that they actually do. _

I stopped and panicked because I forgot the next part. Oh man…I closed my eyes and began picturing the paper where I wrote the last paragraph. C'mon I know this. I can remember this…Mrs. Scott cleared her throat and I opened my eyes. "Go ahead, continue speaking Cullen" she encouraged. I gulped, _here goes nothing…_

_Like a brown eyed girl I know. I know something has changed when she stares at me and tries to make me feel guilty and I actually feel guilty. There are really people who are bound to make you realize some things. They will not abandon you even if you want them to go. They will just keep on annoying you until you give up and surrender. Your countrymen will not forsake you especially in times of need. This is the time when we just unite and helped each other out. _

_I know I just wasted like 10 minutes of your life, but hey I hope you got something from me. That's it, good luck to us all. _

"I'm done." I announced feeling relieved.

"That was quiet good Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah right. Can I go now?"

"Yes you may. Keep going to class or else the brown eyed girl you're talking about will annoy you again" I heard her say from behind.

Bella kept asking me how my Speech went.

"It was okay. I don't care what grade she gives me, what's important is I did the Speech."

"Can I just read your Speech then?"

"Never."

"Oh c'mon Edward!"

"I said no." She rolled her eyes and walked faster.

"Hey" I called.

"What?"

"How's your knee?"

"It's okay. The nurse took care of it" she answered then she began walking.

"Hey."

"Tsskkk, can you tell me everything instead of saying hey again and again?" she said with the annoyed voice that I learned to get to use to.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. What a deaf! I will not repeat what I have just said."

"I didn't hear it, you were mumbling!"

_I tried saying sorry and she did not hear it. Great._

**~****~**

**Author's Note:**

I think this is by far the chapter which shows more emotion from the characters. I know I only update once a week but hopefully 2 weeks from now school will be over and I will be able to update more frequently. Thank you for staying with me.


	11. Chapter 10

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 10**

I honestly did not hear what he just said and he did not want to repeat what he has just mumbled because I am deaf. I can't believe I just answered a teacher a few hours ago for this guy.

Edward still had Gym and as usual he wanted to skip it but I glared at him and is about to begin my talk when he ran past me and shouted, "Fine. Fine I am going. You're ready to give your sermon and I don't want to hear it so I am going to class." I decided to eat a sandwich at the cafeteria. I'm glad he was able to deliver his Speech. It's still early and I don't want to go home just yet.

"Hi Bells" Mike greeted and took a seat beside me. _Bells?_ _Last time I remembered it was Bella…_ He ordered fries and tried shoving some to my mouth.

"So, how did it go with Cullen?" he asked.

"He did his Speech."

"Great. You are really working hard on him."

"Yes."

"By the way, when can we start our tutorial?" _I almost forgot about it._

"I am available this Friday."

"Let's just do it on Saturday" he said. _Why do you have to ask me when you already have a day in your head…_

"Okay then, Saturday."

"You're the best Bells, I'll get going now…You know club meetings." I bid him goodbye and decided to just go to Edward's gang hangout. I will clean that place so that it will look and smell better. I stopped by the gymnasium to tell Edward about my plan. I peeked inside and I saw him playing basketball. He's good at it. I waived and he saw me.

"What brings you here?"

"I thought of going to your gang's place to clean up. Will that be okay?"

He turned his back without answering and retrieved something from his bag. Afterwards, he threw it at me.

"Don't get lost. Personally, I think you will just waste your effort because the place will eventually get dirty again but it's your idea. Go ahead" he shouted and then resumed playing. I looked at my palms and there I saw the key for their place.

That guy always want to look cool. He can just give the key properly but for the sake of coolness he threw it. He can just tell me 'Yes' but instead he ended up saying that I will just waste my energy. I rode a cab to get to their place. I got the key out of my bag and I inserted it to the knob. I twisted the knob and heard cluttering of chairs and a soft thud from inside. I hurriedly opened the door and found Emmett lying face flat on the floor.

"Emmett, just what are you doing there?"

He waived his hand, "Oh it's you Bella. I am just relaxing. You know this is a nice position." He stood up and smiled warily.

"Why is there paint spilled on the floor?"

"Dunno. I have no idea."

"It's still wet and it looks like it's has just been spilled" I commented while looking closely at the paint.

"I don't know who spilled that. It's impossible that it's me because why will I have paint spilled on the floor?" he chuckled, "only painters have paint and I am not a painter so it's not me."

"Emmett I am not saying that it's you."

"It's not really me. I am definitely not drawing or painting a while ago. I am so not into that stuff."

"Oh really? That explains why you also have paint on your shirt and your hands" I said trying to make him more nervous and eventually admit what he had been doing.

"This is so not paint Bella. Its…its…oh geez okay I give in. Bella, it's me. I spilled the paint because you startled me. I paint. I looovvveee drawing. It's not cool but still I love it. I even think that I love painting and drawing more than I love Rose but don't go telling her that because she will get pissed." I smiled warmly at him and patted his back.

"I think painting is cool."

"You do?" he said as he try washing the paint off his hands.

"Yes. May I see your work then?"

"I'm not good at it. You'd just laugh at me."

"I won't."

"Do you promise?" he asked looking like a boy who is hesitating to perform in front of an audience.

"I promise."

He pulled the dirty blanket lying on the floor and pulled a key from his pocket.

"There is a secret place in there?"

"Yeah, I made it for my work." He retrieved a number of pieces from the floorboard. He smiled widely at me and showed me the first painting.

"This is my first ever work Bella. It's supposed to be the sunset that I have seen from across my room. It does not look like a sunset but it really is" he explained shyly.

"Oh this second piece is the bouquet I gave Rose for our anniversary. It costs a lot but she was happy so I am also happy."

"This last piece is my mom."

I stared at the last painting and saw a woman wearing nice clothes but she is facing backwards.

"Why did you paint her with her back facing us?"

"Because this is her image that I can always remember clearly. She always have her back on me, when I was a kid I will tell her my stories but she is always too busy. She did not like my performance in school. I skipped classes to paint for her but she does not like to see it."

"It's her lost then. She does not like to see magnificent paintings done by her son."

He smiled widely and blushed a little, "It's not magnificent. You're being too kind."

"I think it's really great Emmett. You should not hide this talent. Share your work with people and you will be amazed on how well they will appreciate this. I know a gallery and if we are lucky enough your work can be displayed on their student's section then your mom might just see it."

"Gallery? Like my work will be included in an exhibit?"

"Yes."

"Just like real artists?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't know about that. Why will they consider my work? I am a _nobody_. I am not even a good student."

"It's not too late for you to be _somebody_. You can do it Emmett."

"Wow" he awed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You really have magic Bella. Now I know why Edward's doing pretty well."

"I don't understand."

"That's okay. Thank you Bella. I will paint more but I will also attend my classes."

"That's the attitude."

"Oh why are you here by the way? You and Edward have tutorial lessons?"

"No, he still has class. I came here to clean. Don't be offended but your place stinks."

"I have to agree." We looked around and found Rosalie coming in. "I can't remember when was the last time we cleaned this place."

We started cleaning the place. Thick piles of dust covered the cabinets, there are also cobwebs on the corners of the room. The fridge even has spoiled food inside. We changed the covers of the sofa and wiped the windows.

"I wish we had more hands to help us" Rosalie whined.

"Yeah, this place is really so dirty" Emmett agreed.

"Well I do have friends who will be willing to help but that is if it's okay with you guys."

"Are they the brainy dudes who make up the student council?" Emmett asked.

"Ummm, yeah?"

"That will be so great Bella. They can come here" Rosalie said. I nodded and called Alice.

"They will be here. I also asked them to bring some snacks for all of us.

"Now that's what I like" Emmett laughed.

After some time Alice, Jasper and Jacob arrived. I introduced each of them to Rosalie and Emmett. An awkward silence feel the room; however, Emmett accidentally whished his brush to Rosalie's blonde hair. Rosalie shrieked and is ready to tackle Emmett, good thing Jacob and Jasper restrained her. Laughter erupted as soon as Rose calmed down.

"I did not know that Rosalie is scarier than big guy Emmett" Alice hovered between fits of laughter.

"He just whimpered behind Bella…" Jacob added.

"Hey, stop making fun of me. I just know what is good for myself."

"They are really like that. Oh Rose, Alice is my friend that I was talking about. She loves fashion designing."

"Alice, Rosalie is also interested in fashion designing. You guys will surely understand each other." They exchange smiles and before we know it, they are inseparable.

"Your instruments are all branded and they have good quality. You also save energy because these models come with a power saving feature" Jasper praised.

"Edward and I picked these instruments. They are a bit pricy but we took it because they all sound good."

"You do have good choice."

I sat on the sofa and began munching over the cake that Alice bought. Jacob sat beside me and also took a bite.

"You're quiet" I told him.

"I just like listening to their conversation. This is something different; it's not just us anymore. We now have other people to talk to. It's nice." I smiled at him and he nodded. We were able to finish cleaning the room. Everybody was tired but we are still laughing.

Edward came in and he looked surprised.

"Did I get the wrong place?" he asked.

Emmett stood up and put his hands over his shoulders, "No dude, this is our place. We worked for hours to achieve this."

"Excellent man" Edward said as they exchange high fives.

"We're not the only ones who cleaned our place. We got help from Bella's friend. This is Alice, her boyfriend Jasper…"

"_How many times should I tell you that he is not yet my boyfriend???"_

"Okay then Alice's future boyfriend Jasper and the one beside Bella is Jacob" Rosalie said.

"They are my friends" I added.

"Oh thank you for helping."

"No worries" Jasper answered. We played a monopoly game afterwards. Jacob always wins so it's no fun anymore. Emmett suggested we play cards but Jasper aced every game so it's no fun again. On the middle of the card game, the door burst open, "Tanya!" Rosalie stood up and hugged her. I remember her, she's the one I asked about where Edward is at the school grounds.

"I did not know there are people here" she said.

"They are Bella's friends, Alice, Jasper and Jacob."

"Oh no…I remember I have to be home early. I got to go Rose."

"You just came."

"Sorry but I promised my mom." With that she hurriedly left the place.

"Okay that was weird" Emmett commented, "She never goes home early."

Edward bought more food and we all had dinner together. My phone rang and my dad is calling.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Chief Swan" Jacob shouted beside me.

"Yes, I am with Jacob. We are about to go home. Okay I'll see you."

"The moment he heard your voice, he relaxed" I turned to Jacob.

"Your dad is just worried for you. We better go home then before he gets all nervous again." He helped me stand up and picked my bag.

"I can bring Bella home" Edward said.

"No it's okay Edward. Charlie knows she is with me so I'll just bring her home."

"Then, you two ca just ride with me." Everybody was silent. All our eyes are on Edward.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Lover boy" Emmett teased. Rosalie giggled. Edward glared at them and they stopped.

"Don't mind them. Lets' go."

We got inside Edward's car. "Jacob, you're pretty close to Bella's dad?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Charlie and my dad are friends so he knows me well."

"Right" I said.

"So you two are childhood friends then?" Edward asked as he turned the radio on.

"Yeah, I've known Bella since forever" Jacob chuckled.

"Are you really childhood friends? Or you two are more of childhood sweethearts?" Edward smirked.

"People also asked that question but Bella is just my best girl friend but I'm not closing my doors if ever Bella has gathered the courage to ask me out on a date" Jacob joked.

"You wish Jacob!"

Edward parked outside our house.

"Hey, thanks for the ride Edward" Jacob said as he extended his hand. Edward took it and smiled.

"Thank you" I said.

"I think Jacob is better than Newton, Bella."

"Not you too, he is just my friend."

"Everything starts from friendship."

"Stop it Edward. I'm going now."

"Bella!"

I faced him and arched my brow, "What?"

"Do you think we're friends now?"

"Well…yeah maybe. We're not really close but I think we're friends." He smiled at me, not the usual smirk and bid goodbye.

**~****~**

**Author's Note:**

I know I should have updated yesterday but I wasn't able to. Can I just offer you virtual cookies and a hug instead? Just 1 more week guys and school will be over. Finals week is coming, hope I can do it. I want to end this semester with a smile. Oh and I've read that Robert Pattinson just admitted that Kristen and him are really together. If that is true, oh man been waiting for that in ages if it's not…then…well I don't care they still look good together anyway.

Just 1 more week and summer vacation, here I come. ;) As always thank you for the reviews.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No, Twilight is not mine.**

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 11**

**EPOV**

Freaky eyes. Why can't he just glare at somebody else? Did I really annoy him too much? Mr. Webb, our Physics professor has been staring at me or more like glaring at me for the past 2 hours and a half of his life. He should be happy that I am sitting quietly here but on the contrary he kept snorting and shots daggers at my way. Bella looks at me occasionally, maybe she's afraid I might stick my tongue out at this guy's face. Come to think of it that may be a good idea. He may just blow is head completely.

After 30 boring minutes, Physics ended. I survived! I got up and looked at Bella's seat. As usual, Mike is still trying to have his sweet talk. I placed my arm around Bella and dragged her out. "Hey" she said sounding relieved.

"You should thank me, I saved you from the crutches of Newton."

"Fine, thank you then but maybe you can keep your hands to yourself now."

"My arm hurts so I need your shoulders to stretch it."

I saw her smile but she still removed my arm around her shoulders. "Be ready Cullen, we will be talking about Physics."

"No way Bella, we can't talk about Physics! I can't stand reminiscing how Mr. Webb glared at me all throughout our class."

"Were you listening to him?"

"Hell no, do you expect me to listen to that weird guy when he acts like that?"

"Then we should really discuss Physics because you have to catch up on the lessons."

"Can't you just teach me another subject? You're going to kill me."

"Nope, it's Physics tonight. I'll just go to the council's office you can just wait for me at your car."

After a few minutes, Bella came. She said Rosalie is inside the council's office hanging out with Alice.

"You have a house right Edward?" she asked. I chuckled and nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"It's because I think you spend more time in your gang's place than in your home. Your parents might be worried about you."

I clutched the steering wheel tighter and she must have noticed.

"Did I say something bad?"

"Let's not talk about parents Bella. It's not my favorite topic."

She remained quiet until we reach our place. Nobody was inside. I turned the television on; however, Bella immediately turned it off. "Can't I watch a program? I'm still too tired."

"You did not listen to our professor so how can you be so tired?"

"Can you be a little kind to me?"

"You should be disciplined. We will start now."

She is even stricter than our teachers at school. She brought her calculator, her notebook and textbook out. She scribbled different formulas on a piece of paper then she handed the paper. She said that she assumes that I am familiar with the formulas written because the formulas are fairly easy and basic. As she puts it, _"very elementary"_. I stared at what she has written but no matter how hard I work my brain out I don't recognize even a single formula.

"Be serious Edward. That's impossible, we are already in our last year in high school and we are taking an advanced Physics class. You will not be able to survive the advance class without the knowledge of the basic concepts and formulas."

"I don't really know these crappy formulas" I said truthfully. She sighed loudly, "So we need to start from the basics then. I never thought you'd be this far behind us. This is what you get for constantly skipping classes. You have to work hard and I also have to strive harder." I watched her opened her book and sigh again. _Why do I have the urge to say sorry?_ I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I don't need to say sorry because my behavior during my past years in high school is a reflection of who I am. I am Edward Cullen and everybody knows I skip classes and I answer teachers rudely, that is who I am. Once a rebel, always a rebel.

"Bella, we can just stop this tutoring. I mean, we both know I am a hopeless case. You don't have to waste your energy teaching me. You can go back to your old routines and I on the other hand…"

"will cut classes again? You will be your same old rotten self?" she continued as she raises her eyebrow.

"You are too harsh. C'mon Bella, rotten?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not giving up Edward and I also want you to do the same. Let's go over these formulas." She began explaining each formula so is the concept behind it. I must say she is a better teacher than Mr. Webb. Well, she pinches me or rolls her eyes but at least she did not keep glaring.

"Wait a sec Bella, what is this triangle in this formula?"

"It's not a mere triangle Edward. It's a Greek letter, Delta."

"Delta? So what's the point of putting this in a formula?" I asked further.

"Delta means change. So in this formula it signifies the change between the speed."

"A triangle denotes change eh? Never knew that. I thought they are just useless symbols" I chuckled.

"Every symbol has its meaning. They are included in a formula or an expression because they denote something."

We discussed so many things. Bella keeps adding more information and she is just pressuring me. Imagine after a short discussion she gives me an exercise and it's not just a one problem exercise. She gives me 10 items for me to define concepts and another 3 problems to solve. After 3 merciless hours, she declared it a day.

"I hope you learned something today Edward and I am also suggesting that you practice sets of problems so that you won't forget what was taught to you."

"You bet I learned Physics. You forced me to learn."

"I had to. Now, I think though that you can perform better on Mr. Webb's class" she said confidently.

"Forget about Webb first. I want to ask you something, do you like Delta?" I asked as I lay my head on the table.

"What do you mean? If I like the Greek letter?"

"Silly. I mean do you like change?" I clarified.

"It's inevitable. There are changes that I like and there are also some that I wish did not occur."

"So what do you do when there are negative changes in your life?"

"I accept them as challenges. How about you, do you like changes?" she said pulling the question back at me.

"No. I was never a fan" I answered truthfully.

"What do you do then?"

"I fight change. I do everything to make sure that it won't come."

"Edward, as what I have said change is inevitable. It is part of who we are. People change, physically we grow old. Emotionally and mentally we mature or at least we think we do. Spiritually we strengthen our faith or in some cases we lose our faith. Change is not always bad. For instance, what we are doing now is a big change for you and for me." I looked at her and she was smiling back at me.

"What?"

"I had my opinions about you before and I proved them wrong. You on the other hand may also have opinions about me that I hope have also changed. I can say though that the Edward today is a lot better than the Edward before."

"No, I haven't changed Bella. I'm still the old me."

"You have changed. You no longer shake your head and call me lame. You no longer walk out of classes. You can now answer the questions of our professors. You even endure the dreadful 3-hour Physics class right? That is a big improvement. If that is not change what should we call that?" I thought deeply, yeah she is right. I am not like this before.

"Okay you win. That's Delta." She laughed and I managed to smile.

"You are changing for the better and that's great."

"You can never conclude unless I am able to march and receive my diploma without my parents giving loads of cash to the school."

"You can do it."

I grunted, "Why do you always say that I can do it? You have so much faith in me, it is scary."

"It's my belief. You can prove to the teachers and to our classmates that you are not just a rich spoiled brat. You will go to college with your own efforts, you will make your parents proud and you will also make me proud." I stared at her as she lays her dreams for me.

"Do you really think that I can change?" I whispered. She looked at me, "Yes, I do."

Then it hit me again. Those eyes which are far different from Mr. Webb's freaky eyes. Her eyes give me warmth and confidence. Her smile relaxes me. This girl just makes me want to be good. She makes me answer exercises and makes me go to classes. She's changing me and I am allowing her to do so. Why is that, _I also don't know._

**~****~**

**Author's Note:**

A whole chapter in Edward's POV, loved writing this one. Hope you'll also love reading this. My count down to summer: just 2 more days and its vacation!

P.S. You probably don't know but it makes me so happy to know that you're a past reader of my story and you're here giving my other story a try. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Sadly, Edward and the rest of the characters are not mine.

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 12**

Mr. Webb gave us a pair seatwork to work on. I can feel Mike's eyes on me. He slowly turned to me and opened his mouth when out of nowhere Edward's face came to view. He held my chin and looked straight to my eyes then he hurriedly say, "Be my partner, I don't want to say please but please."

"Hey! That was really rude Cullen! I was about to ask her but then you intervene!" Mike shouted. Edward glared at him when Mr. Webb spoke, "No shouting in my class Mr. Newton! Find someone else if Ms. Swan already has a partner."

"This isn't fair sir, I was the one…"

Mike did not finish what he was saying because Mr. Webb glared at him and almost growled. He cursed under his breath and decided to just find another partner.

"That was quick" I praised him. Edward on the other hand laughed quietly.

"I got Newton pissed and I just heard Mr. Webb growled, perfect!" he said in between fits of laughter.

"You should quit laughing or else he will also growl at you." That made him stop and immediately compose his face. Mr. Webb gave us a test paper to work on. I decided to just split the work, I will do five problems and Edward will do the other five.

"Can you take seven and I'll do the three remaining problems?" he bargained. I shook my head while reading the problems.

"Okay, how about you do six and I will do four?"

"No, it should be fair Edward. I do five, you also do the same."

"Bella I am not good in Physics. I only learned things about this subject last night" he reasoned.

"I guess I should just find a new partner then. I am sure Mike will be more than willing to be my partner, he will gladly answer five problems…"

"Oh shut up" Edward said as he snatched the paper from my hand.

The class worked in silence. I occasionally take a look at what Edward is doing, he is doing pretty good. So far he has answered two problems on his own, he is now working on the third.

"This problem is quite confusing…" I tried helping him.

"Shhhhhh, Bella can you just concentrate on your work because I am actually trying to figure out how to answer this stupid problem and you are not helping" he said.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear you say that. I am just trying to help…"

"SHHHHHHHH!!!" he hissed loudly.

"Fine…fine…" I smiled secretly to myself, seeing him with his brows furrowed while computing for the right answer makes me proud. Okay did I just sound like a stage mother?

An hour and a half has passed. Mr. Webb stood and asked us to pass the papers.

"Sir, please give us another 10 minutes, Bella needs to check my answers" Edward said.

"Oh c'mon, Mr. Webb already gave us an hour and a half to work on this. The time is more than enough Cullen! Oops, forgive me I just realized how a simple seatwork can make your brain bleed" Mike retorted.

Edward is about to turn his back and face Mike to say something back but I held his arm and tried calming him.

"Mr. Newton I hate rude behavior inside the classroom. I think you will be missing your club meetings later because you have to attend detention after class" Mr. Webb told Mike. Mike grunted and remained quiet. Mr. Webb turned to Edward, "I already said it's time to pass the papers Cullen. Why should Ms. Swan check your answers, aren't you confident enough?"

"No…sir. I know I am not good at this and I am definitely not pretending to be, I just want some more time for Bella to check my answers because this is a pair seatwork. If I do something wrong her grade gets affected. If it's just me then it's completely fine but I can't drag her down." I was surprised when he said that.

"It's okay Edward. We're passing the paper sir. I trust him and if we have some mistakes it's fine." Edward looked at me and I smiled at him. Mr. Webb scanned our paper, and nodded. "Ms. Swan is right to trust you. Your answers are correct, good job Edward" Mr. Webb said as he patted Edward and continued collecting papers.

"See! You did great!" I told him.

"He said ALL my answers are correct?" he asked unsure.

"Yes."

"And did Mr. freaky eyes just called me Edward and patted my back?"

"You bet he did."

"Now this is weird" he concluded.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't get answers correctly. Teachers never pat my back or call me on my first name. Let alone say Good job."

"Feels good right?"

"It actually does feel good. Is this how you feel when they announce that you get a perfect score or when your name is announce as being part of the honored students?" I nodded and he smiled widely. "It's weird. It's Good weird, not bad weird." Edward is about to say something else when Mike cleared his throat.

"I believe it's time to get to our proper seats and as far as I can remember, that is my seat Cullen."

"Oh yes, you can have it back. Congratulations on the detention by the way" Edward said as he smirked at him. Our class went on, Mr. Webb kind of liked Edward a lot better than before. He discusses problems on the board and repeats it when he sees Edward scratching his head. Edward on the other hand is also listening intently. He is even taking down notes. I have to agree with him, this is weird. Good weird that is.

The bell rang and Edward ran to me and snatched my bag. "Hurry up, I'll save you a seat at the cafeteria." I walked towards the cafeteria and saw Emmett waiving at me.

"Hey Bella, did he really do it?" Emmett asked hurriedly.

"Did what?"

"Edward has been bragging about how he answered Physics questions correctly. Is it true? Did he really do it all by himself?"

"You tell him Bella" Edward said proudly, I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Ha! I told yah!"

"Amazing brotha" Emmett said as he hugged Edward.

"Stop the drama Emmett, I am hungry but okay that was good Edward; however, I think Bella should receive more credit. You did it because of her hard work" Rosalie interrupted.

"Edward did it Rose. He thought about it all by himself" I said.

"Correct" Edward agreed.

"Whatever, I still think your Edward's lucky charm" Rosalie said as she dragged me to order food. While we were eating Tanya came and they offered her a seat on our table but as soon as she saw me her smile faded and declined eating with us. She was unsuccessful though because Emmett grabbed her hand and forced her to sit on the empty chair which is by the way beside me.

"I am not hungry Emmett. I'll be fine…"

"No, we seldom see you Tanya. You sit there and Edward will get you some food."

"You get her food. You forced her to sit then I'll be the one to buy her food?" Edward said.

"You are the rich kid here Edward and besides you got all the answers correctly in your Physics class anyway so…"

"Okay, you're lucky I'm just happy about that. I'll buy you some food Tanya, just wait here."

When Edward got back Emmett and Rosalie bid goodbye for they still have classes. Edward is the only one speaking as we eat but he told us that he has to go for basketball practice. Now, it's just me and Tanya. She sighed loudly and stopped eating.

"I don't like eating with you" she said.

"Me too, it doesn't feel good" I agreed.

"Yeah because I don't like you Bella."

"Exactly! I also don't like you."

"Do you know why I don't like you?" she asked.

"Maybe because of the usual reasons like because I am a teacher's pet or maybe because you think I am a nerd or something like that."

"No, I don't care about those things. I don't like you because you are always with him." _I should have known it's because of Edward. _

"Tanya, I am just with him because I teach him."

"What are you saying? He does not need to be taught! I think he is even smarter than you are."

I put my fork down and faced her, she is starting to be annoying.

"You like him but you can't be serious about what you said. He is smarter than I am?!" I said outrageously.

"Yes he is! I just hate it when I see you constantly hanging around him."

"Well you are his close friend and you also get to hang around with him often. You should not be jealous because there is nothing going on between us."

"I am his close friend? No, I am not. You are his close friend!" she said as she slammed her hands on the table.

"This is getting confusing. You're telling me that I am his close friend when you're the one who is his close friend. I mean, you've probably known him for some time why can't you just tell him, _hey Edward I kinda like you a lot and I get jealous when I see you with other girls so can you just stop seeing other girls for me?_" I said continuously.

"See you are really getting to my nerves! You are making our conversation so confusing. Why the heck are you talking about Edward?" Tanya asked as she stood up.

"If you like him so bad then go tell him! Edward will probably like you back because you are beautiful, tall, slim, the fantasy of all the guys here in school. Come to think of it, you and Edward will make a good couple!" I said irritation taking the best of me.

"Okay calm down and breathe. Thank you for the things that you said about me, that was really nice to hear but I am not talking about Edward!"

"You are not?"

"Oh my gosh, I don't like that prick. He's way too arrogant for my liking. I am talking about a certain close friend of yours."

"Don't tell me you like Jasper? I'm really sorry but he is courting Alice and I think Alice might just say yes any minute now and I know it will probably break your heart but that is the truth and I don't want to give you false hope so as early as…"

"Stop blabbering! I don't like that pale looking guy. I like toned skin guys better."

"Okay?" I nodded still not figuring who she is talking about.

"Tsskkk, I like Jacob Black" she admitted shyly.

"Jacob?"

"Yes."

"Jacob Black? The guy with black hair and dark brown eyes? The one who is crazy about politics and government?"

She nodded a little and I released a shaky breath and laughed.

"Seriously, why are you laughing?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry but I just can't believe the day will come that someone will actually like that guy. He's kind and clever yes but, never thought you of all people will like him."

"Are you insulting him or me?"

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to insult either of you." I stopped laughing and we resumed eating in silence.

"Do you think he is aware that I exist?" she asked all of a sudden.

"We're still talking about Jacob right?"

"Duh, of course!"

"Just checking. I think he may have noticed you before. He may seem oblivious to the students around him but he has a pretty good memory so I think he knows you exist."

"That's good. He doesn't have a girlfriend, right?"

"No. The guy doesn't even know how to court girls."

"You are just a close friend? Nothing more?"

"Yup, we are childhood friends but we are not dating or something."

"Great."

"I'll introduce you to him some time. That way you get to know him better." She looked at me immediately and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! Forget what I said earlier. I freakin' don't hate you." She released me and continued eating happily.

"Tanya?"

"Yeah?"

"You seriously like Jacob?"

"I like him. A lot. I liked him ever since I saw him. When I heard him talk about his views in politics, it just made me like him more. He is handsome, smart, has a nice voice and looks innocent."

"I therefore conclude that you like him. You can stop enumerating his good qualities which are seen just by your eyes."

"Do you have a problem with me liking him?" she asked as she put her hand on her hips.

"I don't, but just what I've said this is just new to me. I thought the guy will be a bachelor for the rest of his life."

After eating we hang around the cafeteria for another hour or two. She is actually a nice girl, she has lots of stories to tell. She is the exact opposite of Jacob but I do hope for her and Jacob to be friends or more. Edward came and took a seat beside us.

"So you're friends now?" he asked. We both nodded and laughed.

"Did I miss something?"

"It's none of your business Edward" Tanya directly told him.

"Okay this is Bad weird now. Earlier, you don't even talk to each other and now you're acting like you've been friends all your life. I don't get it."

"That's fine, don't try understanding us" I told him.

It's nice to have another friend. I just have to find a way make Jacob fall for Tanya. I guess some people might just have a happy ending after all.

**~****~**

**Author's Note:** My last exam was rescheduled. I still have an exam next week, but that's okay it won't stop me from writing. We got to know more about Tanya and a certain 'him' whom she likes. I know a lot of you're probably wondering about Tanya's character for quite some time now so there you go. You also asked about Edward's parents, don't worry they'll come around in time. That's it, see you next chapter.

Isabela is Online: thank you for appreciating the values that I try to incorporate in the story.

Ms Y.Y: You're really good at reading my hints in the story, you always guess right!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 13**

The next couple of days have been very busy for me. Student Government is organizing a fund raising project while the Science club is finalizing the papers for the science camp. I was not able to sit down and tutor Edward properly. I just gave him quick lectures and some notes to read and several problems to work on. After three more tiring days, the work load finally subsided.

"You're not sleeping properly" he said as I yawned for the fourth time as we drive towards their gang's place.

"I've been working a lot lately. It's crazy but it was fun. How are you doing? Are you studying diligently?"

"You are a workaholic. You devoted so much time on that club projects, you don't even teach me seriously. I read whatever notes you handed me but it's still different when you are there explaining the concepts."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You really should or else I will tell Ms. Watson that my tutor does not take good care of me" he smirked. He helped me out of the car and held the door of their place open for me. Tanya squealed when I entered the door and she immediately got hold of my arm and dragged me inside.

"Finally, you're here! I've been waiting for you Bella" she smiled.

"Me too!" Emmett agreed.

The next hours were split between discussing Chemistry lessons to Edward and talking to Tanya and Emmett. After briefly explaining to Edward, Tanya or Emmett just pulls me out of my chair and they urge me to sit on the couch. On the third and final tutoring hour, I decided to just give Edward a research assignment and left him pondering on the study table. I joined Emmett and Tanya on the couch. Tanya and I are planning for her big meeting with Jacob while Emmett and I are talking about his artwork display schedule on the gallery.

Maybe we were a bit loud that's why he got pissed.

Edward abruptly stood up from his chair and stood in front of us. There is no doubt, he is not happy.

"You're so noisy!" he started. Tanya smiled a little while Emmett continued murmuring into my ear.

"Emmett, stop whispering and you Tanya, there is nothing to smile about. Bella has not been here for so long. She has not been able to teach me properly because of too much stuff that she is doing for her clubs and now that she is here, you guys also decided to bug her about your issues."

"There is nothing wrong with that, she is also our friend" Tanya defended.

"Well just to remind you, before she became _YOUR_ friend, she was _MY _tutor. Get it? _MY TUTOR._ Mine, not yours. Ms. Watson asked her to help me, not help you or Emmett."

"Dude let's keep our cool, 'kay?" Emmett said trying to lighten the mood.

"Emmett I am not angry but I am just pissed because I should be her priority."

"Edward, I am doing my tutor duties. I think it's not bad to have a little chat with my friends."

"A little chat? C'mon you discuss shortly then you talk to them immediately."

"You are being so selfish! Yes, she is your tutor just like what you overly emphasized earlier but it does not mean that she will just give you all her time. If she wants to talk to us and leave you on the study table then it's her choice" Tanya argued back.

"In that case, I guess Bella and I should just find a more appropriate place for our lessons."

He went back to the study table and gathered his things. He got my sling bag and pulled me up.

"Hey, where are we going?" I said while trying to loosen his hold on my wrist.

"I don't like it here. I can't concentrate well. We're going somewhere else."

"It's not fair!" Tanya whined.

"Just let them go Tanya, you know how Edward is."

"Yeah, Emmett is right. You know how stubborn I am and you are also right about saying that I am selfish. You can talk to her when we are done."

He pushed me inside the car and he drove in silence. I checked his face, he looked serious. "That was rude" I commented.

He grunted and she continued his no-talk behavior. He stopped the car and the front gate opened.

"Where are we?"

"In my house" he finally answered.

My eyes widened when the entire mansion came to view. Edward really has a big house. I think our house can fit inside theirs. I did not notice that Edward already got out of the car until he tapped my window. I got out of the car and straightened my blouse.

"You have a big and beautiful house" I told him.

"If you sleep here every single day it ceases to be special. It just looks like any ordinary house." The butler opened the door for us and we were welcomed by helpers lined up to greet Edward a pleasant evening. Edward did not even greet back he just walked straight, ignoring everyone else. He led me to the living room and called his butler to ask for some snacks. Their living room is elegant and really spacious. Marble flooring, gigantic television, white sofas and a glittering chandelier hanging above.

"Okay, what do you want me to discuss?" I asked directly for I remember the time. We only have 30 minutes till 8pm.

"Oh yeah, it's about the research you asked me to do. I've already searched the Internet when we were still on the gang's place" he said as he handed me his paper, "Just read over it." I read his work and nodded. "There's nothing wrong in here." He shifted uncomfortably on his seat and began munching over the cookies on the table.

"I think you understood the lesson Edward, this paper just proves it."

"No I didn't, you were so busy with somebody else that is why I did not get what you are teaching" he said childishly.

"Stop arguing with me. I know you got the lesson, then why is that you are so pissed earlier?" I interrogated him.

"Well because" he began nervously, "you're noisy."

"You are not the type of person who gets angry just because it's noisy" I teased as he gets more nervous.

"Fine, I got angry because you are paying more attention to them than to me. I've said it earlier, I should be the priority" he admitted his cheeks slightly reddening.

"You're really immature" I commented as I laugh a little, "but okay I'm sorry. It's just that Tanya and Emmett also need my help. I'll just have some other time for them."

"Good."

I stood up and stretched a little, "My student acts like a stubborn 8-year old who easily gets irritated, but it's kind of funny and cute anyway." He looked up and smirked.

"I'll tour you around the house." We started with their kitchen, then their backyard which has a swimming pool then we proceeded upstairs. He showed me every room. They have a library inside their house, now that just made their house even better. He pushed me out of the library and led me to another room.

"This is my room."

His room has navy blue wallpaper and white carpet. He has a really big bed and a great view on his window. I scanned his room looking for some pictures but I didn't see anything.

"How come you don't even have pictures in your room?"

"Why should I have pictures?" he answered as he lay on his bed.

"I just thought it's normal to have a family picture or some pictures from your childhood in a frame or on the walls of your room."

"I bet you have pictures inside your room" he smiled.

"Of course I do, I only have few friends and my dad but I love pictures." I walked up to his shelf and ran my hands on the books and CDs lined up until a saw his Polaroid.

"Wow, you have a Polaroid" I said excitedly as I pointed on the camera.

"You want it? I can give it…"

"No, but can I try it out?"

"Sure, I don't even use it. I think my dad sent it." He handed the Polaroid to my eager hands and watched me silently. I ran to the window and made sure that the scenery will be captured. I smiled and clicked the camera. After a few seconds my picture came out. He grabbed it immediately and looked at it.

"Hey, give my photo back."

He hid it on his back and just told me to get another picture.

"It's not good anyway, just go and get another one."

We ended up taking pictures of ourselves. We laid all the photos on his bed and teased each other. "I'll get this one" he said. He got a picture of us with me laying my head slightly on his shoulder. He gave me the rest of the photos.

"Thank you for the photos. I should get going though."

"Oh yeah, I'll drop you off your house."

The drive home was different. I kept laughing because of the silly photos we took.

"You look stupid here" I said in between laughter.

"I don't look stupid woman" he chuckled.

We arrived shortly in my house and I gathered all the pictures inside my bag.

"Oh, how come I did not see your parents?" I asked all of a sudden.

"They are not here. They are in Germany."

"You live there all by yourself?"

"Unless you want to move in with me…"

"Ew, thanks but no thanks." He roared with laughter.

"Edward, apologize to Emmett and Tanya okay?"

He whined and just told me that apologies are not needed. I got my phone out and dialed Tanya's number.

"What are you doing?" he panicked.

"Hey Tanya, I'm still with Edward but he wants to say something." I handed him the phone but he pushed it back at me.

"I'm not saying sorry" he said firmly

"Yes, you are" I turned the loud speaker on so that Tanya can hear our conversation.

"Edward you shouted at them earlier, they deserve an apology. It's not nice sleeping with a misunderstanding with your friends."

"I always sleep peacefully."

"Just say sorry!" He roughly took the phone, "Tanya, you know I don't say sorry and I am definitely not saying sorry to you or to Emmett I just want to…say that I did not mean to shout earlier. That's it bye." He shut my phone and gave it back to me.

"You always put me on the spot."

"That was not so bad Edward. I am satisfied."

"You should. I almost had a heart attack, see I am even perspiring heavily." I got my handkerchief out and patted his forehead. He's not joking after all, guess he was really dead nervous.

"The next thing you should do is to greet back when your helpers greet you. Smile a little or nod a little when you get back home."

"I don't know, I'll try…but it's your turn next time."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to tour me in your house."

"Sure."

"Great" he opened the door for me and walked me up to our front door.

Charlie has not arrived so I'm not in trouble. I cooked dinner and went to my room. I looked at our pictures again and I can't help but laugh at our faces. It's fun to hang around with Edward I guess. He sure acts like an 8-year old at times but I enjoy his company. I placed all the pictures inside my photo album and prepared to sleep when my phone vibrated.

_Helpers: Pleasant evening sir. Welcome back._

_Edward: Uhh yeah…_

_Then I smiled a little. I did it okay, don't bother replying I know you're exhausted. Sleep well Bella, good night._

**~****~**

**Author's Note**: Vacation time!!! I studied hard for the last exam but oh well, hope everything will be fine. Opinions about this chapter? Edward really is changing, I love it. I'm excited with Jacob and Tanya meeting.

My plans for this summer break: Finish this story and hopefully start a new one. I have a plot ready for a new story. Then I want to write all my favorite lines from Twilight and saga and Harry Potter series. Gossip Girl marathon. Clean my room (uhhhhh should I really do this??). Learn how to bake. Hit the beach. Love summer!

true-blued: You go girl! I'm glad you're planning to write a story. I'll read and review. Good luck on that.

All my reviewers: Thank you for the reviews! Love love you guys.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I own everything! Kidding. Twilight is not mine.

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 14**

**EPOV**

"This is it Edward? This is the result of your exams?!"

"I know I did not do well but can you just shut your mouth and stop rubbing it in?"

"I will not shut up! I've put so much effort studying with you for the last two weeks just to make sure that you'll be prepared for the exams and this is what I get?"

"You're not the only one who has exerted so much effort into studying! Besides you even prioritize your organizations, teaching me is just an additional work load. If you have spare time then you'll sit down with me but if you don't you just leave me all by myself."

"Why are you suddenly bringing this up? I'm doing my job as your tutor, so don't tell me that I am leaving you behind. I was with you for two whole weeks! You can't expect me to just leave my organizations just because I am your tutor now. I've been a part of those clubs and it will not change just because of you."

"So what you're saying is you can prioritize other things aside from teaching me on the other hand I should leave all my activities and just focus on studying? Bella, it doesn't work that way and it will never be that way. I go out with my friends, I party and I practice basketball way before I met you."

"I perfectly know that. Before you met me, you're a jerk who acts cool and arrogant but in reality has no future ahead of him. If I were you I will weigh my activities seriously. I will look closely on what is happening. You're in your last year, if you won't pull yourself up and perform well in classes and do good in exams I am afraid nobody can ever help you."

"I am trying to do my best! Can't you see my improvement? I just practiced basketball and hang out with my friends for crying out loud Bella!"

"Next time before you practice basketball or hang out with those so called friends of yours make sure you don't have failing grades. Make sure that you've studied hard enough. Make sure that whatever happens you'll do fine. I'm trying to pull you up; however, it's as if you don't want to be pulled after all."

With that she walked away and did not forget to slam the door when she finally went out of our gang's place. _She thinks I'll go after her and apologize? Hell no! I just relaxed a bit and she just blows her head and shouts at me. Nobody yells at me, not even my stinkin' parents and she has the guts to do that. She's not even family, she's just my tutor! _

I momentarily closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself. _Why do I have to calm down anyway?_ I opened my eyes and punched the table. I threw the chairs and broke one of the study table's legs. _That girl always tells me what to do and yet she doesn't even appreciate anything! You've exerted so much effort then what do you think about me? I'm not even me anymore! _I breathe heavily and took my phone out. With one quick move, I erased her number.

"From this moment on, I will not listen to you, I will not feel guilty even if you'll look at me with those big brown eyes, I'll let Newton have his way around you, and I'll forget that I met you! I'll forget everything, Isabella Swan."

I shut the door closed and went home. Tomorrow, I'll be back to who I really am.

The alarm clock rang. It's 6am, I opened my eyes and hurriedly went inside the bathroom but just when I was about to turn the shower on, I remember yesterday's events. I went out of the bathroom and lay down again. I don't need to hurry up because I'm used to be late. By the time I opened my eyes, it's past 11am. _Now is the time for me to go to school._

I left my car at the garage and used my motorcycle instead. _The car's boring anyway, just like she is._ I entered the school gates and I immediately saw her carrying stacks of papers on her arms. I didn't notice this before but she looks thinner now. Alice helped her with the papers and they went separate ways. She looked tired, hey eyes says it. I told her to learn how to rest. _Arrrgghhh, crap. Why do I even let her enter my mind? I've decided right ? She is nothing to me now. _

I decided that I'll not be attending classes so I'll just go to the cafeteria. On my way there, I bumped into Mr. Webb.

"Edward, you were not present earlier, have you been sick?"

"Ummm…"

"Don't worry I know you can catch up with the lessons. This is the assignment that I gave the class, make sure you'll be present next time and pass this assignment."

"Thank you Mr. Webb, I'll be there next time" answered.

I continued walking and stopped. I shouldn't have done that. I should have answered him back impolitely and walked away. I stared at the paper in my hand. _This is not good. _I sat with Emmett and Tanya at the cafeteria. I asked where Rose is but they said she trying to help Bella with the student government project.

"Bella looked really tired" Emmett commented.

"Can we not talk about her?" I said irritated. That moment Bella entered the cafeteria with Mike. I eyed them and saw Mike placing his dirty hand at the small of her back. _That's okay, I promised I'll just let Mike have his way. _Mike bought her food but she only ate some and insisted that she needs to go. They left the cafeteria. _She did not even bother looking at me._

"Sorry, I was trying to help the Student Government. Bella and the rest of the officers are working their butts out" Rosalie said in between breaths.

"I was not aware that you're already an _officer_" I muttered.

"I'm not Edward, I just want to help them."

"What is this project about anyway?" I finally asked.

"Correct me if I am wrong Rose, I heard it's a fund raising event?" Tanya answered.

"Yes it is. There is a foundation for kids with heart problems and the Student Government came up with the plan on gathering artworks made by students from different schools and displaying them in a gallery to try and raise some money by selling these paintings. All the proceeds will be donated to the foundation."

"I'll be contributing some artworks on that project" Emmett beamed as Rosalie smiled warmly at him.

"Did you know that after teaching you for the last couple of weeks, Bella still goes back here at our school to check out the artworks being delivered? She's also been going around the schools here in our place to persuade students to participate and join the event. Then, she also visits the gallery to finalize the arrangement of the artworks and the setting" Tanya shared.

"She's been doing that?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah dude, the girl's trying to be a superhero. We've been trying to help her out but we can only do so much for her. She's kinda stubborn too" Emmett added. I chuckled upon hearing this.

"She's really like that, as long as she can do it all by herself you won't hear her cry out for help." My smile faded and I remained quiet. It's creeping inside of me. I can feel it again. I didn't see her eyes look at me but I'm feeling guilty. I didn't know she was doing so many things all at once. There is a part of me who still justifies my actions yesterday but the bigger part of me felt ashamed.

"Hey Edward, you okay?" Emmett elbowed me.

I looked up and smiled weakly. "Just feeling stupid."

Rosalie, Tanya and Emmett attended their classes and I also did the same. I entered the classroom and looked at her but she has her head on her desk, maybe trying to have a little nap. Newton who is sitting beside her also has his head on his desk but he is facing Bella. He smiled and touched her cheek softly. _That's it!_

"Cut the love sick look Newton or I'll pull your eyeballs out. Don't lay another finger on her!" I hissed. He was taken aback and shot me a glare but then Bella stirred and got up. Classes went on and I just stared at her back. _I'll say sorry after class. I'll say sorry after class. I'll say sorry after class…_I chanted inside my head. The bell rang and I ran towards her cutting her off. She stared at me and I suddenly became very still.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I…ummm, you see Bella…I…." I stammered.

"I still have lots of things to do. Excuse me."

_Nice Edward._

I went home feeling really frustrated. I should have just said sorry but instead I ended up acting like an idiot blabbering and seeking for some attention. I got my phone and figured that I'll just call her but then I remembered I erased her number. I can't call my friends and ask her number because that will feel even more stupid. I don't want them knowing how I threw a tantrum yesterday. I sat on the floor and contemplated on what I should do.

"I'll just apologize tomorrow. Yeah, it wouldn't be so hard. I'll walk up to her smile and say sorry then she'll smile back and we'll be okay as if nothing has happened." I did the Physics homework and did some advanced reading. This is the least I can do to make it up to her.

A week has passed and we are still not okay. Yes, I still haven't said sorry and she's still treating me as if I don't exist. No tutorials. No smiles or whatsoever communication. I still went to classes though and I even perfected some quizzes. Every time the papers were returned and the teacher announced that I got a good grade I smiled proudly and looked at her but she was never looking at me. She would be reading or scribbling something on her notebook or worse talking to Mike.

It was Saturday afternoon and I just finished fixing the study table when Tanya came.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hi, I just came to get my pouch. I must have left it here."

"Look at the couch, it's probably there. Nice dress. What's the occasion?"

"Are you kidding? The fund raising event is being held right now. It has been on since 8am."

"What? People don't tell me anything these days!"

"You never asked prick. Aren't you dropping by there?"

"Maybe…later."

I paced back and forth thinking if I should go there or not. It's already 7pm, it must have ended. I just let another opportunity to apologize slip. Then Rosalie arrived.

"How was the event?" I asked.

"There were some people who attended, some paintings were sold but there are still a lot more left. It wasn't that successful. It's kind of sad really, people put a lot of effort into that event. It just disappoints me too much" she said teary-eyed, "I mean, I saw how Bella and the rest of the student government work hard for the event. If I feel this way then I can't imagine how bad they must have been feeling right now" she ended with a hiccup.

"How many paintings were left?"

"There are a lot of paintings left."

"Give me a number."

"Maybe around 50 plus paintings."

"Okay."

I went out and rode my motorcycle. Along the way, I got my phone out and called my butler.

"Hello, this is Edward. I need you to do something for me." I also called Emmett to ask the location of the gallery. I arrived at the gallery and saw Alice and Jasper on their way out.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hi" Alice answered with a forced smile. She's trying to look okay.

"Is Bella still inside?"

"Yes, just look around the gallery. She insisted on staying behind."

"Thanks."

I entered the gallery and looked for her. I found her sitting on one of the benches inside the gallery. She's in a red dress and black stilettos. She has her hair tied up with a black ribbon. My heart beats quickly, I shouldn't stammer. I should do this now.

I concentrated on the painting hang in front of me and cleared my throat. I observed her from my peripheral vision as she looked at me surprised.

"Edward?"

"Oh, you're still here? I thought you already left" I lied. She didn't say anything and just remained quiet. "I'm a visitor so I think I deserve a tour around the gallery?"

"The event is over. As you can see there are no guests present. If you want to look around, do it yourself."

"So much for being a nice and friendly tour guide." She grunted and rolled her eyes at me. I know she's giving in.

"This section presents the paintings made my students from St. Mary School. Their theme is nature."

"What is this one?" I pointed at a painting with geometric shapes.

"It's a butterfly" she answered.

"This is sick, I can't see the butterfly."

"Look at it this way, this part is its head and these are the wings. You can even see a flower over here."

"You see things I don't. It's not fair."

She laughed a little and told me to look at the painting closely. Then there it is! I saw it!

"I can see it. It's really a butterfly!"

"I told you, just have some imagination and focus."

We roamed around the gallery, checking out each painting. Our conversation felt lighter, it's as if she's no longer angry. I asked her where is Emmett's work but she said it was already bought by a girl who has a huge crush on him.

"Rosalie was okay with it though. She's glad Emmett's work was bought, she told me secretly that if nobody will be interested in Emmett's painting she'll just buy it" she added.

"Emmett's must be really happy. We've always known that he paints. It's funny how he tries to conceal his little secret from us but you know his reaction and his face just give it away anyway." We both laughed and continued walking.

"You've seen all the artworks" she ended.

"They are really cool." She nodded and resumed walking.

"Bella, I just want to say that I did not mean to shout at you." She stopped walking and faced me.

"And?" she urged me to continue.

I fidgeted and continued, "I didn't know you were so busy. I acted selfishly."

"Okay?" she walked closer.

"So yeah, I realized that you're right and I am…well…" I stopped and looked at her, she's teasing. She knows I don't like admitting my mistakes.

"You're enjoying seeing me fidgeting and sounding so nervous."

"Of course I do. Let's go back to what you were saying, I am right and you're?"

I exhaled deeply, "wrong. I'm wrong."

"Good. So to complete this apology, you have to say it out loud. Say the word, begins with letter S and ends with a Y."

"I already told you I didn't mean to shout. I'll make it up to you, I'll make sure to study hard."

"I want to hear you saying the word" she insists.

"You're making this hard for me…"

"Just say it."

"I'm sorry. Bella, forgive me okay? Stop treating me like I don't exist because I don't like it. It pisses me off. Stop hanging around Mike Newton because you know that I hate that guy." She smiled at me at long last and offered her hand.

"Friends?"

I took it eagerly and smirked. My chest felt lighter, we're okay now. Jacob suddenly came and turned Bella to face him.

"Bella, a guy came and he said he will be buying all the artworks! He's buying everything! We sold all the paintings! We did it!" he shouted and hugged Bella tightly and lifted her up. Bella seemed shocked about the news but after some time she hugged Jacob back and laughed with him.

_So I get a handshake and Jacob gets a hug?_

"I'm so happy" she exclaimed, "we can help the kids from the foundation."

I watched them with a smile on my lips though I still think there is too much hugging going on.

"Excuse me, this is the check for the payment of all the paintings."

_Crap._

Jacob put Bella down, "Oh yes, thank you sir. This is Bella by the way. She is our president."

"Wait a sec, aren't you Edward's butler?" she asked.

_Crap._

Bella turned to me and my butler followed suit. I motioned for my butler to go but the guy didn't understand it. Instead he walked towards me and told me that he already did what I've instructed him.

"Shut the hell up" I whispered.

"Are you the one who bought all the paintings?" Bella asked.

"What are you saying?" I said resolving to just act innocent.

"Mr. Cullen bought everything. He told me to do it for him" my ever reliable butler who deserve firing answered.

Bella was silent so is Jacob. She sniffed and I saw tears in her eyes. _I'm so going to twist my butler's neck for this._

"Stop the drama Bella. I did not do this for you okay? I bought everything because I love painting. I will hang them up on my house."

"There's too many! Do you know how much all of these paintings cost?" she answered with more tears.

"My house is big and I don't care how much these cost. I'm rich! Stop crying! I'll repeat this, I'm not doing this for you." She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Edward, thank you. I was sad because the event was not successful. I wanted to help the children badly, I thought we failed. Thank you." She hugged me and cried a bit more on my shoulders. I patted her back, "Shhh, stop crying it doesn't suit you. I want tough and stubborn Bella back. Stop thanking me too because I don't care about those dying kids as what I've said I bought all the paintings for my heart's delight."

She pinched me and told me to stop referring to the kids as dying. Jacob thanked me too and I felt even more embarrassed.

"You're such a good person man" he commented. I just nodded and kept saying I didn't do it to help. My butler handed the check and we talked about the delivery arrangement.

"I'll take you home Bella" I offered.

"How about me sir?" my butler asked. I glared at him.

"You go home with him. I still have to go to school and settle some things. Alice and the rest of the officers are waiting for me" Bella said.

So I want home with Mr. Roberts. _Don't fire him Edward, he has been serving you for the last 15 years. He's a good man, just a little stupid at times but everyone has his own stupid moment. He's a good butler. He's trustworthy. He keeps the house in order but he just blew my secret and spilled the beans. He told Bella I was the one buying all the paintings. Now I looked like a good person even to Jacob's eyes._

We entered the house and he even asked me if he did great with the job. I wanted to tell him he pissed me off but he looked so proud so I just nodded a little. I headed to the stairs when he called after me.

"Sir, I didn't know you like paintings."

"Maybe next time for your safety and for mine I will just do my transactions personally."

"Pardon?"

"Just go to sleep Mr. Roberts, I'm begging you."

_He's a good man. He's a good man. He's a good man….don't fire him._

~****~

**Author's Note:** This is probably one of my favorite chapters. It's also the longest to date. I love writing EPOVs. It's fun. Don't you just love Mr. Roberts? A very good man indeed!

bookfreaklover: I also think Edward still needs to have those bad guy habits. He's no fun when he is all good and proper. Hope this POV still had his angst.

Ms.Y.Y: Initially I wanted this story to reach just 20-25 chapters but I've been having ideas coming inside my mind so I haven't finalized the number of chapters.

beckayyboo: ;) They are still in high school…LOL Your review made me smile.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep em coming. Your reviews inspire me to write more.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 15**

After having an argument with Edward which lasted for a week and a tiring fund raising event, my schedule is back to normal. I'm still very grateful to him for buying all the artworks but he seemed pretty embarrassed over it. He may be interested in paintings just like what he keeps on saying every time somebody mentions his noble act but I know he also did it for the kids. He has a good heart despite the bad guy mask that he wears.

I have more spare time now which I've devoted into planning the big meeting for Jacob and Tanya. Tanya and I are sitting at the bench inside the botanical garden of our school. She insists that our plan should be top secret, so to avoid eavesdroppers we just settled on having our talk here.

"So, where do you want to hold this meeting?" I began.

"I don't know, maybe somewhere which is not too private since you'll just be introducing us. I don't want him to get the idea that I'm so into him."

"How about in a mall? Or restaurant?"

"Or maybe in an amusement park? That way after you introduce us, we can get to know each other as we explore the booths and try all the rides" she suggested.

"I think that's a good idea, okay we'll do it in an amusement park" I agreed, "I'll tell him to meet us up at around 9am?"

"Okay, 9am. On Saturday. What does he like in a girl?" she asked.

"Jacob and I have been friends since we were young but he has never shared anything about his preferences when it comes to girls" I explained, "but I think he's the type of guy who doesn't want his girl to wear too much accessory and makeup."

Tanya had her little notepad in her palm and began scribbling the things that I say, "Go on, more information please" she urged.

"Don't wear revealing clothes."

"No shorts or miniskirts?"

"Maybe you can wear those after your first meeting, but let's stay safe on this first meeting." She stayed quiet for while then vaguely nodded her head.

"Just show him your true attitude. He likes to talk so if you're a good listener that will definitely help."

"Hmmm, okay…I'll remember these things. One last thing, do you think there is a chance that he'll like me too?"

"Of course." Upon hearing my answer her face lightened up and she hugged me tightly.

"You'll be staying with us, right?"

"Umm, actually I was thinking on leaving once I introduce you to him…" Tanya suddenly grabbed both of my wrists and faced me with a nervous expression.

"Don't! You can't leave us! Bella I need you there, I'll die if you leave us. What if he won't talk to me? What if he just leaves after you leave? Please Bella…please…" she begged.

"I'd look like a chaperone of two teenagers!" I reasoned.

"Then bring someone along."

"I don't have someone to bring"

"Bring Edward!" she beamed.

"Edward?" I questioned while imagining his reaction when I ask him to go along with us. He'd probably laugh at me and say no afterwards.

"Yes Edward. If he says no, just remind him of your argument last week. Tell him how much he owes you and he'll say yes in an instant."

"That's blackmailing."

"That's fine. Besides it won't hurt him if he goes to an amusement park once in a while" she ended with a satisfied smile.

"Well okay I'll talk to Jacob and I'll try talking to Edward but no promises when it comes to Edward though. I can always force Jacob but it's a different story when it comes to Edward. He's way too stubborn."

"Tell me if Edward acts like his usual stupid self, I'll be the one to force him."

"I probably should go now to catch up on Jacob."

"Yeah, I'll see you Bella. You don't know how much this means to me, thank you for doing this."

"No problem."

I walked out of the Botanical garden and walked straight to the council's office. Fortunately I found Jacob reading another newspaper. I think he reads all the issues from all the local newspaper in our place.

"How is it going?" I greeted. He answered from behind the newspaper, "Still the same. Nothing has change."

"Jacob, do you have any plans on Saturday?" I asked.

"Hmmm, nope."

"I heard there is an amusement park right outside of town and people are talking about how nice it is. Wanna visit with some friends?" He put the newspaper down and looked at me.

"Are you planning on something or you just wanted to sincerely check the amusement park?"

"Umm, I just want to see the amusement park and of course introduce you to some friends of mine."

"Oh c'mon Bella, we have the same network of friends. I know everyone whom you consider a friend."

"No you don't. Tssskk, just quit asking silly questions. You go to my house at around 8:30am then we head off and we arrive at the park at 9am. End of conversation. No questions. Wear something nice and put on some cologne."

He looked surprised and was not able to argue any longer because I immediately ran out of the office. _Jacob's done, now it's time for Edward._ I found him inside the gym shooting some hoops. He stopped playing when he saw me waiting at the bleachers.

"What's up?" he greeted.

"Yeah, do you…Are you busy on Saturday?"

"No, why?"

"Great, because I'm going out with Tanya and Jacob on Saturday and I'm wondering if you'd want to join us."

He looked at me for 3 solid minutes then smirked, "You're asking me out on a date?" he exclaimed.

"Ah, no! What made you think about that?! I'm just asking if you want to tag along."

"So..it's not a date?"

"Definitely not."

"So what should we call it?"

"Going out with friends! Besides I don't date" I explained.

"You don't? Oh yeah, I guess your dad will not permit you to go on a date."

"No, it's not him. I just don't want to go on dates. It's not my thing."

"Oh. Seriously, you've never been on a date before?"

"Yes."

"And you're not open to dating anyone?"

"Yes."

"Oh, poor Mike then."

"Shut up. Don't bring him in. So do you want to come with us?"

"Okay but it's not a date?" he inquired one last time.

I stood up and answered, "Not a date".

"Should I fetch you?" he called.

"No, Jacob and I are going together. You go with Tanya and we'll just meet there" I answered as I waived my hand.

"You're not trying to set me up with Tanya right?" he sounded terrified.

"No, I have a different couple in mind" I winked and went out of the gym.

**EPOV**

Finally Saturday came. _Not that I'm excited or anything. I'm not going on a date and actually I also don't go on dates, I hang out with a girl then after a while I have a girlfriend. So, no dating needed. _Tanya and I arrived at the gang's hangout at the same time. Rosalie and Emmett are already inside eating breakfast.

"Rose, what do you think of my outfit? Is it okay?" Tanya rushed as she stares at herself on the mirror.

"It's fine" Rosalie answered.

"No, I don't want to look just fine. Am I pretty?"

"You look normal" I answered as I push her out of the mirror, "I'm thinking about wearing this pink sweatshirt or should I just change to this yellow one?" I thought out loud.

"Go with the pink one" Emmett suggested.

"Khaki shorts or denims?"

"Denims dude."

"Okay, I'm taking your word."

"Excuse me!" Tanya huffed as she pushed me aside. "Braid, ponytail, or just let it loose?" she asked as she comb her hair. "Just shave your head that way you won't have to think on what to do with your hair" I said as I block her image.

"Hey!!!" she protested.

"Should I wear a cap or sunglasses? Or cap and sunglasses?"

"Glasses" Emmett answered.

I wore the glasses and smiled to myself, "How on earth did I end up looking this handsome?" I said as Rosalie sighed and Emmett chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself! There are tons of guys more handsome that you are, I don't even consider you handsome anyway" Tanya said bluntly.

"Keep your opinions to yourself" I argued.

"Keep your face off the mirror then!" she hissed back.

"Why is this mirror yours?!" _I don't know what is it with her but she just gets to my nerves._

"Why is it yours then?!"

"I asked you first why are you copying my question?! Even if it's not mine I can buy it!"

"See you admitted it, it's not yours! It's for everyone to shaaaree" she emphasized.

"Why are you guys so excited anyway?" Rosalie asked interrupting our argument. We both fell silent and just glared at each other.

"Are you going out?" Emmett teased.

"Yes, but it's not like what you're probably thinking. We're going to the amusement park with Bella and Jacob" Tanya answered as she fixed her hair.

"We're just checking out an amusement park nearby" I added.

"Since it's not a date, can Rose and I come?" Emmett asked

"NO!" Tanya and I both yelled at the same time.

"Woah, okay. We're not going with you" Emmett held his hands in the air.

Tanya and I looked at the mirror one last time and I got my keys. "I'll get going" I announced.

"Aren't we too early" Tanya commented.

"We? You're riding with me?" I clarified.

"Yes, I am. My driver just drop me off earlier so I'm riding with you."

"No, you walk then or call your driver" I retorted. She stomped her foot and rolled her eyes, "I'm texting Bella that you don't want me to ride with you…"

I went out, "Hurry up, I don't want to be late!"

We arrived there 15 minutes ahead of time. After a few minutes Bella and Jacob arrived; however, they weren't just walking side by side they were holding hands. Yes, just like a couple who is having the time of their lives smiling sweetly and swinging their intertwined hands. _So he is just a harmless childhood friend eh?_ They approached us still while holding hands. Jacob finally let her hand go and smiled at me.

"Hi" Bella greeted.

"You guys were holding hands?" Tanya pointed out much to my pleasure. _That's it! Go girl!_

"Oh yeah, we held hands because we've been used to holding hands since we were young. No strings attach to that. Jacob and I are just friends" she explained.

"Okay, just curious" Tanya smiled sweetly. _You should have interrogated her a bit more._

"So now, I want to introduce to you my closest childhood friend Jacob Black. Jacob, this is my friend Tanya."

"Hi, I'm Tanya" she smiled and offered her hand. Jacob took her hand and also introduced himself.

"So what should we try first?" Bella asked. I looked at her and notice that she is wearing a nice loose pink blouse which shows her shoulders a little. _We match! _Tanya began talking to Jacob. _Poor guy, now I get it. Tanya has her eyes set for Jacob and Bella being the nice girl that she is, is apparently helping her out. Jacob looked surprised when Tanya holds on to his arm. She acts too fast._ I turned to Bella who is busy looking at the map.

"You're playing match maker" I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Don't say it out loud. Jacob will know."

"Jacob looked scared as hell, look at how Tanya clings to his arm" I chuckled.

"They will be okay" she assured, "Let's start with Anchor's Away" she declared as she pointed at a gigantic anchor which swings mercilessly in the air. _I'm gonna be sick._

Jacob approached us still with Tanya holding on to him and clutch Bella's blouse. He looked like a sad boy clutching his mom's blouse. "Jake, let go!" Bella said sounding irritated. "Tell this girl to let go of me first" he whispered. Bella glared at him and freed her blouse off Jacob's grip. "Be nice to her" she whispered back. Tanya on the other hand seemed oblivious to the situation. She kept on smiling and giggling. _Come to think of it she and Mike Newton may look good together, especially with their similar smiles. _

"Let's go to Anchor's Away" Bella said and turned to me.

"I'll just wait for you here" I answered coolly.

"No, you're going with us" she said sternly and drags me towards the ride entrance.

"Bella, I don't like these rides" I tried explaining.

"You'll love it once you try it."

We walked inside and chose our seats. Bella chose the farthest end of the anchor. Jacob and Bella were in the middle while Tanya is sitting beside Jacob and I am sitting beside Bella. We fasten the seatbelt I wanted to cry. _I don't want to do this._ Tanya started shouting even if the ride has not started yet and began hugging Jacob while Bella on the other hand just laughed and raised her hands up in the air. _I won't benefit from this ride. Bella won't hold on to me and I will just frighten myself. This is total loss!_

The anchor started moving and then I was seeing things. I see light and darkness converge and there were birds flying and butterflies. Strong wind is rubbing my face as I clutched my seat tightly. I prayed for the anchor to stop but maybe I was really a sinner because it just move faster and faster. I hear laughter and cries from different persons and my throat dried up. I can't speak nor shout. What I know is my heart left my chest and I don't know where it is. My lungs hurt and I felt cold. I felt someone holding my hand.

"This is sooo much fun, right Edward? You okay?"

Oh yeah, I forgot Bella is beside me.

"Are you sick?! You're asking me if I'm okay at this point in time?! I'm dying, make the freakin' anchor stop!!!" I finally shouted at the top of my lungs. I heard her laughed and I just hold her hand tightly. _If something happens to me, Bella will be with me. I'm holding her hand._ I assured myself.

After some time, the birds and butterflies disappeared. The wind slowed down and the noise stopped. I opened my eyes and released a shaky breath. I didn't let go of Bella's hand. The person operating the ride asked us to take off our seat belts but I was too weak to do it.

"My heart still hasn't returned" I whispered. I looked at the sky and laid my back for the first time on the seat.

"The ride is over Edward" Bella said as she took my seat belt, "If we stay here a little longer we'll catch the ride again." Upon hearing this I immediately stood up and ran out of the anchor. I spotted a bench and sat there, massaging my knees. They must put a warning in there, Dangerous: Might cause you to see and hear things. Bella sat beside me and laughed.

"You're funny. I thought you're the bad guy who can withstand anything."

"I'll have Mr. Webb teaching Physics for a whole day than ride that thing again. You're taking revenge on me Bella" I told her. She laughed even more and told me that Tanya fainted twice during the whole ride. Upon hearing that I also laughed a little.

"Guess she fainted while hugging Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, Jacob was terrified. He thought something happened to her. After some time she regained consciousness and just hugged Jacob tighter then passed out again."

"She clearly has _'the moves'_. Where are they anyway?" I asked feeling a lot better.

"Jacob decided to buy some water for Tanya. Let's keep going I want to ride the rollercoaster."

I shook my head violently, "I've had my nearly death experience and I'm not looking forward to another one. I'm too hot and young to die."

"You're so boring."

"It's good to be boring and safe than be adventurous and see birds and butterflies flying everywhere again."

"Fine, let's go and see the booths" she gave up. She walked and I followed her then I held her hand. She stopped walking and stared at our hands.

"What?" I asked.

"You're holding my hand."

"So?" I arched my brow.

"You're holding my hand!" she said a little bit louder.

"Yes I am. Jacob holds your hand."

"Jacob is a close friend and there is no malice on that act."

"We're also friends and is there malice between us?" I teased, "It's not like I'm courting you or something…"

"Don't try anything stupid" she threatened.

"Don't worry, you're not my type. We're just friends holding hands."

We resumed walking and I felt her hold my hand too. I bought her a soda and a cotton candy. I wanted to buy more popcorn but she scolded me for buying too much. We found a shooting booth and watched as some guys try their luck.

"They are giving out stuffed toys if you'll be able to shoot all 5 dishes" she said.

"Oh so that's why couples are flocking here" I observed, "want a stuffed toy?"

"Nope. I was never fond of stuffed toys."

"Yeah right. All the girls love stuffed toys, I bet you have tons in your room."

"I don't even have one."

"What?"

"My dad doesn't waste money on that stuff. He buys books for me though."

"You can't play with books."

"I read them."

_I thought all kids wanted to play. I thought all girls have a soft spot for stuffed toys. Maybe it's either she was never a kid or she's really not a girl._ I chuckled softly and she looked at me. "Wait for me here, I'll show those guys how to hold a gun."

_I'm pissed off._

I don't know how many turns have I taken. I can't shoot the plate! It moves too fast and it's too thin!

"I'll have another one" I shouted as I threw some coins to the guy who is in charge of the booth.

"You're playing for so long mister! You ought to give other people a chance. Our girlfriends are also waiting for a stuffed toy" a little voice said behind me. I slammed the toy gun down and looked at the person behind me. _Why it's a freakin' kid with his freakin' little girlfriend beside him._

"I've got loads of cash so if I want to try and try I can. You can't tell me to stop!" I told him to scare him off. The kid pushed his sleeves up and ran his small hand through his hair.

"Listen Mister, I also have tons of cash. You've been trying to shoot the plate for how many times and you weren't able to shoot at least one. Face the reality that you're not good at this thing, so if I were you I will just use my money to buy stuffed toy instead of wasting it here. Your poor girlfriend which is hot by the way looked bored waiting for you anyway."

"Your parents did not teach you good manners squirt" I shouted as I begin talking steps towards the kid. _I'll just pinch him really hard. Just one pinch. Just one…_

"Edward!"

"Ohhh, someone's in trouble" the squirt teased.

I glared at the kid and left the booth.

"Were you planning to punch the kid?" she asked indignantly.

"No."

"I saw your face."

"I wanted to pinch him not punch him" I cleared.

"See! You're planning to hurt the poor kid."

"The kid's not poor. He talks back and has an air of arrogance. He needs some beating."

"He's just a kid."

"Whatever."

"Since you're clearly feeling good now, let's try the rollercoaster" she said excitedly.

"If you want me to graduate and live a long life you'll live me out of this. You try the ride and I'll watch."

"How about the River Ride?"

"No, it's either the Carousel or Ferris wheel."

"That's so 7-year old!"

"What can I do, I'm a kid at heart."

On our way to the Ferris wheel we met Jacob and Tanya. Tanya looked happier than usual but Jacob looked exhausted. I asked them where they've been and Tanya said that they spent time riding the Lover's Boat.

"It's for a couple, the guy will row the boat while you talk about your plans for your future life together" she said dreamily.

"That explains why Jacob looked exhausted. You let him row the boat while you just sit there comfortably?" I asked.

"I wipe his perspiration off his face!"

"You should do the rowing and make him proud" I suggested.

"Jerk!"

The rest of day was spent trying different friendly rides and checking out the rest of the booths. I can still see that Jacob is uncomfortable but who can blame him? You just met this girl for the first time and it looks like she already wanted to settle down with you. _Scary. _Bella on the other hand really enjoyed the amusement park. It's the first time that I've seen her laughed and smiled so much. I've got to keep that in mind. _She loves amusement parks._ The day ended and Tanya told Jacob that she'll be riding with him.

"How about Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I'll be riding with Edward" Bella answered.

We went to our respective cars then I remembered something. _Oh yeah, have to do it._

We arrived at Bella's house and I went out of the car along with her. She said thank you and I just smirked.

"You made Tanya happy" I complimented her.

"I'm glad she liked Jacob's company."

"The problem now is if Jacob liked her company."

"Jacob is just like that. It takes some time for him to get use to people."

"Just like you."

"Yeah, like me" she agreed. I got something from the back of my car and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked confused.

"Bag full of stuffed toys. I bought everything from the booth. The guy was overjoyed. Keep them and you can't decline. I almost had a heart attack earlier so do this as a favor for me."

"I…"

"You're welcome. Don't mention it" I got inside the car and waived at her. She slowly waived back and I was off.

_This is one of those nice days. I woke up happily and I go home happily. _

**~****~**

**Author's Note:** It was hard to write this chapter. I wanted to write more but I can't put my ideas to words. Hope I was able to give you a glimpse of their date. Happy Easter! Today's is the day that I've been dreading for. I'll know if I pass or not. Please pray from me. I'm terrified of the results. Forgive for the errors, I'm too lazy to reread.. ,

lordoftheringergottwilighted: I missed your reviews.

NikCul: I'm trying to update more often because I'm on vacation now, yay! Thank you for reviewing.

xtian14 and Zy: Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Kaloka kau, salamat talaga. Chan, I'm also in doubt about the word tutee so I didn't use it again, ahihihihi. Cute naman c Mike eh, para lang may epal sa story.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 16**

**JACOB POV**

She definitely has to do some explaining. I opened the council's door and saw the girl that I've been looking for all morning. I put my bag down and pulled a chair and placed it in front of where she is sitting. She looked at me and smiled innocently and continued typing. _Playing innocent girl now._ I pulled the plug of her laptop and she shrieked.

"Why did you do that?! I'm working on something important!"

"Your laptop can recover files even if they weren't saved. Now it's time for me to ask, why did you do that?" I said calming myself.

"Did what?"

"You invited me to check out an amusement park and to meet some friends of yours and then you leave me with her even if you know that I don't know her too well and even if you already notice that she clings to me too much and I'm so uncomfortable with her you acted as if everything is under control. You've seen my eyes bulging out when she held my arm and never let it go!"

She averted her gaze and just shrugged, "Tanya is a very pretty and sweet girl. Don't judge her immediately."

"I didn't judge her immediately. She hugged me during the Anchor's Away ride and fainted twice. I tried being kind and decided to buy her water but then she dragged me to try on different rides. She insisted that we get on the Lover's Boat though we are far from being Lovers and she kept on talking about herself while I on the other hand row the boat with all of my strength. You know I've never been fond of physical activities. What's worse is we rode that ride so many times because she enjoyed it!"

"You can always say no to her" she answered coolly. _I wanted to pull my hair because she keeps her cool while I wanted to explode and just point my finger at her for causing me this problem._

"I tried saying no Bella but she won't listen. And you know what? As we ride that hell of a ride, she suddenly asked me about my views regarding politics and then I though oh maybe this girl have some sense but when I started talking she suddenly looked bored and she yawned! She yawned in front of me!"

"We also tell you to shut up because we don't want to listen to what you're saying and it doesn't hurt you."

"That's a different story because we're close friends! I don't even know the girl, you just introduced us and she's acting like my girlfriend! It's not nice Bella, I know you were playing Cupid but I'm telling you I won't fall for her so make her stop! Make her stop texting and calling me at the middle of the night just because she had a nightmare or a weird dream. Make her stop holding on to me and smiling so sweetly. This is all your fault and you will fix this" I said sternly.

"So you don't like her? You don't even find her pretty?" she inquired.

"I don't like what she does! She pretty, that's a given but I just don't see myself with her" I tried explaining when the council's door burst open. Tanya walked in and sat beside me. She placed a big lunch box on the table and opened it.

"I cooked it" she said.

"Wow!" Bella exclaimed.

"I cooked it for you Jacob" she turned to me. _I didn't tell you too._

"Nice, you don't need to do that."

"But I wanted too, let's eat." She took utensils and tried shoving food at my mouth, I glared at Bella when I heard her chuckled. I took the utensils from her hands and told her that I can do it myself. She looked a little disappointed but she quickly recovered.

"Can I go home with you later?" she asked with pleading eyes.

_Think fast, Jacob…think of something to say._

"Oh, ummm I'm afraid I still have lots of things to do after classes. You just go ahead." _Phew, that was close._

"I can't remember asking you to do anything" Bella smiled._ Traitor!!!_

"I said I have some things to do and it doesn't concern you or the council."

"Don't worry I can wait for you" Tanya insisted.

"Don't! I mean you can't because it will take some time before I finish everything. You should just go home and take a rest."

"I don't need rest, I want to go home together with you. See you later. Bye Bella."

Bella waived back at her. I stood up and began thinking. This is worse than I thought. I can't tell her directly how I don't like her company because that will be too rude but I can't also stand her acting like my girlfriend. I turned at Bella's seat but she was already gone. I'm her best friend but it looks like she's on Tanya side, I can't ask her for help then. I should do this all by myself.

**BPOV**

I smiled again when I remembered Jacob's face when he saw Tanya walking inside the council's doors. He was horrified. He is usually serious or arrogant, never seen him scared until now. I should try to avoid him as much as possible. I know he will put all the blame on me. I need to do some sacrifices for my best friend's love life and I will because I sincerely believe that Tanya will be good for him though he doesn't seem to agree. _Sooner or later he will realize that I am right, as always._

I entered the library to do some reading. I sat at my favorite place which is the farthest table. This place has the best view, you can see the small park situated inside the school and the blue sky stretched on the horizon. _Just perfect!_ I put out all the books that I am planning to read and arranged them on the table and finally I opened the novel that I am currently reading. _Finally found some peace. _My newly founded peace and serenity was short-lived. Edward sat beside me and laid his head on the table and also spread his long arms across the table. My books scattered all over the table and he didn't even care, he even grinned at me.

"This is not your bed. This is a table" I hissed.

"I'm perfectly aware of that. Thank you for pointing out the obvious" he said with his head still on the table.

"Edward I'm trying to relax and have some alone time" I said softer for him to get the point and finally leave me but he just laughed a little and faced me.

"You have lots of alone time Bella, you don't need more and if you call reading a book relaxing then you completely got the concept of relaxing wrong. Besides, I'm bored so you should keep me company and talk to me" he said smugly.

"Just go find Emmett or Rosalie or Tanya. Don't bug me!"

"Emmett just shoved my face away because he is painting and he said that he can't afford distractions or nuisance. Like how can I be a nuisance, maybe I can be an inspiration but never a nuisance. I tried pleading with my best puppy-dog eyes but alas he wouldn't give in. Art is more important than friendship I guess. I called Rosalie to try and ask her if we can eat out or even see a tear-jerker movie but upon hearing my offer she said she is with Alice and Jasper and she is busy so I should just go crumble and die. Isn't she sweet? Then she hung up. I took my last resort and looked for Tanya. I found her staring at this large lunch box with a creepy smile on her face and I swear I can even see hearts placed permanently in her eyes. I sneaked at her back and then got some bacon. I just wanted to taste it and she just shouted at me as if tasting a small piece of bacon is a crime. If I had the power to retrieve that small piece of bacon from my stomach I will and throw it straight at her face. She just turned really red and cursed at me when I laughed at her. Wanna hear what she told me?"

"No thanks. I'm not interested. So Emmett, Rosalie and Tanya don't want to hang out with you so you've decided to just find me and disturb me?"

"Well yeah I think that's the plan. It's your fault anyway. My friends don't have time for me anymore because of you. They are all so busy and in love. So as a consequence to your actions you should keep me happy and keep me company" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"I can't play basketball with you like Emmett. I don't like watching tear-jerker movies like Rosalie. I can't be as irritating as Tanya. I can't replace them, so if I were you I'll just find something else to do. Leave me alone" I said a little annoyed and begin reading once again.

"I'm your responsibility" he whined like a child. I glared at him and told him to shut up because we are still in a library.

"Okay so how about you just tell me what's going inside that head of yours when you decided to help Tanya with Jacob." I have to admit a smile easily crept its way easily on my lips. I closed my book and smiled fully at him. "I think they look good together and it's about time that Jacob experience having a girl in his life apart from his friends and his mom. It's time for him to open up a little" I answered positively.

"Tanya sure likes Jacob, it's very obvious with her actions. Jacob on the other hand looked like he is burned every time Tanya touches her" he observed.

"After some time the burn won't hurt and he'll get used to it."

"Bella you're trying to put two different people together. It's like a kid playing inside a laboratory and accidentally mixed two chemicals and before she knows it the beaker exploded. She was hurt, she destroyed materials inside the lab and she also wasted the chemicals."

"Wow! Nice analogy" I praised him as he rolled his eyes and grunted. "I'm serious" he uttered.

"Look, I'm not a little kid anymore. I won't mix chemicals which are incompatible because I know perfectly the dos and don'ts of basic laboratory experiments. I have been friends with Jacob for so long and even if you won't believe it I care for him. If I see that Tanya will not be good for him, I'll be the first one to act and prevent anything from happening but I can see that they can work this out. Jacob is just being stubborn and maybe he is just shocked that a girl actually likes him but when he gets over this I'm sure he'll thank me" I said confidently.

"I'm not sure about that but I hope things will work out between them. Tanya pisses me off big time but I don't seeing her sulking around, crying her heart out till her eyes are all puffy and red. I just think it will be difficult for two different people to like each other." I furrowed my brows upon hearing this because I definitely disagree.

"I think it's possible. Look at Ben and Angela. Ben is very talkative and the life of a party, on the other hand Angela is very timid and quiet but they are still together up to now. Compatibility is not only about two people having the same attitude, the same wants, and the same clubs. It's so much more than that."

"Explain how Rosalie and Emmett are compatible" he demanded with his hands clasped together.

"Emmett is a funny, innocent-looking guy. He's tall and big but he has a kind heart. Rosalie is a snob and has a really tight attitude. She's very hard to penetrate, if she doesn't like you then she doesn't. If she wants this, you give to her or she'll throw a fit. She is like that. Emmett easily warms her up and gets past the exterior coldness. Emmett can read her like no other person can. For me that's compatibility."

"Will you give someone so different from who you are a chance?" he asked while running his hands through his hair and avoiding my eyes.

"I don't think about those things" I said simply. He pushed his chair backwards and sighed.

"At first, you talk like you know everything about compatibility and all the lovey dovey information about couples getting along and then now it's the complete opposite. You're avoiding the question. How will I believe you then?"

"You don't have to. I'm just sharing my opinions."

"Let's do it like this. Just give your ideal traits that you look for in a guy."

"I don't have any."

"Liar! Maybe you haven't dated someone but I'm pretty sure you have a crush on someone. You may like an actor or a writer or else you'd completely be weird."

"Well I do admire some famous people."

"What are their qualities?" he pushed.

"Good communicator, has a nice smile, tall, smart…"

"See! The qualities that you're saying are similar to yours. That's my point, you would like to have someone who has the similar views or lifestyle" he argued.

"You're asking about the ideal guy. In reality, there is no ideal guy. Sometimes people just realize that hey this person is really fun. You forget about that ideal guy in your head and you choose to be with this person. If I ask all the guys about their ideal girl, every guy will definitely say they like someone hot and beautiful but it's not all about that."

"You lost me. I don't get it" he concluded. _Patience, Bella._

"Someday you'll meet this girl that may not be that hot or may not be that pretty but you'll know inside that heart of yours that she is the one for you."

"Nah…No matter how kind she is or how caring I still like beautiful girls" he teased.

"Whatever."

"Okay, so will you consider dating a bad guy? A complete opposite of who you are. Your dad won't probably approve of him but then you just know it that he's the one" he asked with the best imitation of my voice.

"I don't date so you should not ask me that."

"Ugghh, let's just say that one day you wake up and then you suddenly approve of dating. You bumped your head really hard so you just realize that man what was I thinking about not dating?! This is just a what-if scenario. Will you date a bad guy with no future ahead of him?" he raised his brow.

"Fine, let's say that happened. If I suddenly approved of dating then maybe I can give him a try" I honestly answered.

"He has no future. No job, no money, no family, no manners."

"Still, I will but we are still in a what-if scenario okay…Maybe that guy still has hope, he can change for the better."

"Bingo! Finally a proof that you really are a girl."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I've read that good girls always like bad guys because they believe that they can change them. What a silly joke" he laughed.

"It's not a joke. It happens in real life." He stopped laughing and stared at me. He's giving me the looks again. Sometimes he's very talkative and annoying then he'll just be silent and just stare. _What's with this guy?_

"What if I'm that bad guy? Will you give me a chance?" he asked all of a sudden. I was taken aback and forgot what was on my mind. I exhaled and cleared my mind. _Okay he is still staring._

"You can't be that guy because you said that this what-if guy has no money…"

"Let's change his qualities then he is bad, no manners, no future, no dreams but he definitely handsome and rich. Will you date him?" he smirked.

"I…this is just a what-if situation so maybe. I don't know."

"You're hesitating meaning I have a chance" he smiled.

"Maybe…but as what I've said I don't date. I don't plan on having a boyfriend or falling in love. I'm not that girl." He stood up and kneeled in front of me. _What the heck._

"Just what are you doing?!"

He inched his face closer and I am so ready to slap him. I am determined not to blink. I will not let him do anything. He stares at me and I stare at him. I moved my seat farther but he held on to it. _I swear if you do something stupid, I'll kick you really hard and slap that beloved face._

"Stop it!" I demanded but he didn't. He stretched his arms. I am sweating and contemplating whether to shout or just kick him now. _Shout for help or just kick him away? Shout or kick him? _My hearts beats fastly and he is just staring at me. Then he broke into a smile, "Here you go" he said as he handed me my book.

"I thought you won't see it so I just got it for you." He stood up and got his bag. I was frozen on my seat. He could've just informed me about the book. He resumed breathing and I looked up at him.

"Good luck with the Jacob and Tanya thing, still don't get it about the whole compatibility issues though. But maybe it's just easy to say that when people experience this thing called Love they just forget everything else. Drop the ideals, forget the prejudice, just love. I'm not talking based from experience or anything just from observation and hearsay." I just nodded at him and he began walking.

I gulped and gathered my things. If ever I want some alone time its best if I should just go home or find a place where Edward can't find me. _Next time, I'll do that._ I stopped fixing my things because he called me.

"Bella, maybe bad guys just don't admit it but there is also a small part in their being who wants good girls for the hope of changing because of them." With that he walked out of the library leaving me with curious glances from other students.

_Huh? _

**JACOB POV**

It's almost 10pm. I'm sure she has gotten tired of waiting. I'm finally a free man. I walked out of the council's office only to see her lying on the bench near my locker. She has fallen asleep.

_I'm doomed._

**~****~**

Author's Note: There you go, my 16th chapter served smokin' hot! Well is it? It's the first time that I actually feel giddy while writing. I know they are not yet together or anything but I just like Edward and Bella's interaction in this chapter. Oh and some Jacob and Tanya treat for everyone. I figured out that I used to write all my reviewers' names on in here before so I thought of trying it out again. Thank you:

Knightvanilla: Glad you loved the last chapter.

Team-Edward-Forever95: Don't cha worry I'm pretty sure Jacob will let her in maybe after so many stuggles but nonetheless they will still succeed.

true-blued07: I dropped by your story. Nice start keep it up!

Ms Y.Y: I do agree Edward is soooo childish but still gotta love him. Oh and I'm definitely adding your suggestion about the whole Jacob-Tanya relationship. As always, thank you!

ube9: thanks for consistently reviewing!

dwsjho-17: oh yes enchanted kingdom galore!

Maneli Swan: I wanted his experience to be funny, I'm glad it really did become one. Thanks for the reviews for all the chapters!

Isabela is Online: Bella and Edward spending more time: accomplished! Oh and about the vacation thing that you were saying in your previous review, I've had the idea when it should occur! Thanks for the suggestion.

bella-swan25: You think Edward is falling for Bella? I think so too!

NikCul: no problem! I'm happy you liked the previous chapter, hope you'll like this as well.

Paliaya: You're one of my earliest reviewers. Just want to thank you!

Tommygrl1997: Sweet Edward will come around some time soon…

edandme: I remember updating my 2 previous chapters and I immediately saw you're review and that just made me so happy! Thanks a lot!

hiddensun: Edward's being really sweet though he won't admit it. =P

xtian14: yes, Mike does exist…hehe sana nga may Edward na lang talaga

lordoftheringergottwilighted: *claps* did you just rap?! LOL

Zy: I know you can read this…pwede ba tong chapter na toh? Pwede? Pwede? haha


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight.

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 17**

**EPOV**

I did not visit the gang's place and just went home. _"Bella, maybe bad guys just don't admit it but there is also a small part in their being who wants good girls for the hope of changing because of them." _ _Did I really say that crap? I sounded like a sick teenager who is crazy in love. She must have thought how weird I am or worse she must have thought I like her! Which is completely untrue. _

I got up from bed and went to stare at the window. Why am I wasting my precious time thinking about this stuff? Let her think what she wants to think. _I don't really care anyway._ I closed the curtains and propped myself on the couch. My mind can't stop thinking about the conversation earlier and my no-good heart just keeps on beating loudly. I patted my chest and closed my eyes.

"Edward, just keep calm. She is just like any other girl you know. She's not even _that _hot but she's smart though. She doesn't party but it's nice hanging out with her" I stopped talking and opened my eyes. _Why am I saying her good qualities?!_ I sighed loudly and lay back on my bed.

_Maybe it's not healthy for me to spend more time with her. That's it. I should go out and see other girls and then my heart won't be beating this loud whenever I think of her. They say women are complicated, I'd say they really are and men are just stupid. _I nodded and convinced myself. With these thoughts swirling inside my head, I fell asleep.

I woke up quite early. I squinted at the alarm clock, crap it's only 5am. I twisted and turned on my bed but I can't go back to sleep. I went out of bed and took a bath. I got dressed and faced the mirror while combing my hair. I went down and ate a little then went straight to school. As expected, I was the first one to arrive. My classmates began arriving then Bella entered the door. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I averted my gaze and pretended to read my book. I looked back at her and she's already laughing with Mike and the rest of his dumb friends. I closed my book and realized that it was Literature. _No wonder I didn't understand a thing._

Lunch time came and we ate at the cafeteria. There is Rosalie and Emmett who are even sharing plates. _Gross._ Alice and Jasper who are busy talking about the science camp. _I think they would really be a good couple. _And who could forget Tanya and Jacob, Tanya brought another lunchbox reserved for Jacob's delight. _He doesn't look delighted though._ Bella sat beside me and I moved my chair a little farther.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Emmett began telling his crazy stories and I ate in silence. Mike approached our table and smiled sweetly with his eyes fixed on Bella. _He is not doing anything to me at all but I just want to punch him._ He gave her a heart-shaped brownie and winked. _I wanna throw up._

"Bells, you're sweet and you're my favorite girl in the whole world and now you're holding my heart…" he said. Emmett started laughing so is Jacob.

"Oh please…." I said loudly. He glared at me and held Bella's hand longer than necessary. He finally waived and went out of the cafeteria. Emmett started teasing Bella and she remained silent. I looked at her and she is blushing! I snatched the brownie away from her hand and took a bite. "Hey!" she protested.

"It doesn't taste good" I commented.

"It's mine, if you want one buy one for you."

"Everything touched by Newton just turns into something gross. He looks like a crazy trying hard lover boy who wants to act cool."

"He's not…" she whispered. My eyes widened upon hearing her. _She's defending him! _

"I think what he did is sweet" Tanya praised.

"Agreed" Rosalie added.

"Nobody cares about what you think" I muttered.

"You're hot tempered today dude" Emmett commented.

"I'm not" I said and walked out of the cafeteria. Classes went by in a blur. I'm not in the mood the whole day. Bella and I don't have tutorial lessons so I visited her at the council's office. She is wearing glasses and is busy reading stacks of papers.

"Hey" I greeted and sat on the chair opposite her. She looked up and nodded.

"We don't have tutorials today."

"Yeah I know. I just want to tell you that I'm going out tonight. I'm planning to go to Rogue."

"Okay, just don't forget to do our Chemistry assignment and study hard for the History quiz."

"I'm hanging out with Trish and other girls" I told her.

"Okay" she said coolly while she started typing. _She must have heard wrong._

"I'm going out with a couple of girls" I repeated. This time she looked at me and stopped typing.

"Edward, I'm not a deaf. I've heard you clearly the first time. I said it is okay just don't forget your responsibilities as a student" with this she smiled at me and resumed working. _She is clearly not affected._ I went out and headed to Rogue. It's been a while since I've been here.

I had a couple of drinks and chat with a lot of hot girls. Trish stayed by my side the whole night. Leaning her head on my shoulder and tracing circles on my chest. It is past midnight and I know I have to go.

"I'll get going" I told her.

"It's still too early" she whispered on my ear.

"I'm a little tired too so I really have to go" I stood up and left my payment on the table.

She held my arm, "Can I come with you?" she asked, "it's been too long since I last saw you Edward…"

I took her too clingy hands away from my arm and torso, "Sorry, I have a quiz tomorrow and I have to study."

"Oh, so you're a good student now."

"Well I'm trying to be."

I went inside my car and banged my head on the steering wheel. I just said no to a hot girl. This is not me. _Am I sick or something? _ I parked my car outside my house, I'm not sure if I want to go inside already. I opened the car's door and decided to take a walk. I don't know where I want to go. The wind is gently brushing my hair. It feels so serene. It's too dark so I can't see the road ahead. I walked back and crossed the street when I heard a car beeping loudly at my face. _What the hell? _I was not hurt, just pissed.

The driver went out of the car. I swear if this guy starts yelling at me, I'd give him some beating.

"Edward is that you?" I squinted and looked at him.

"I can't see you so maybe you can come closer or tell me at least who you are."

"It's Jacob."

Jacob and I are not close but he's okay. He looked really tired and troubled which I think a certain friend of mine is responsible for. I didn't really invite him to walk with me but he did anyway. We ended up in the park inside our village and we sat at the swings. _This is awkward, we'd look like star-crossed lovers in the villagers innocent eyes. _

"Umm so what brings you here?" I mused.

"I drop Tanya off her house. She fell while having cheerleading practice."

"She broke something?"

"No. She's okay but she's having a little headache."

"It's past midnight. Oh…" I chuckled, "She told you to stay?" I asked. He nodded grimly and I laughed louder.

"I don't know what to do with her. I've decided to use the cold treatment and it's not giving me the results that I want."

"Tanya is really dense" I stated.

"Exactly. I don't want to hurt her. She's really a great girl but she's just not for me. I don't know how I could tell her to stop whatever she is doing without hurting her."

"I suggest you say it as soon as possible. Spare her the false hope. The longer you let this go on, the stronger her hope will be that someday you will also like her."

"I know."

"But maybe you can also give her a chance…"

"Oh no, you're not getting there. You sound like Bella. Enough talk about my problems, how come you're still out?"

"I came from Rogue, just had some drinks."

"Does Bella know?" he interrogated.

"Yeah, I told her earlier. She's fine with it."

"Oh okay."

"You know how I like partying and girls but this time it's like I felt bored when I spent some time over at Rogue. I even declined a hot girl's offer to stay with me. I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's really confusing."

"Well maybe you're past that stage of your life. You've matured."

"Nah…"

"Or…maybe you find hanging out with hot girls boring because you already have a special girl inside your heart that you want to hang out with" he beamed. I shrugged and did not say anything.

"This may have something to do with a certain best friend of mine."

"I don't like Bella in that way that you are implying" I answered quickly.

"Too defensive…"

"She's just my friend. I trust her and her opinion matters to me but I don't like her that way."

"So, it won't bug you if I ask her out?"

"You said you're just her best friend?!" I almost shouted.

"With that reaction, I'm not so sure if you don't really like her that way" he chuckled.

"Oh forget it. Why are we even talking about these nonsense…" I stood up hastily and fixed my jacket.

"You just need some time to think about things. You're a good guy and I could not ask anything more for Bella. She only deserves the best" he patted my shoulder.

"Give Tanya a chance. You never know what is bound to happen. She might just be the one for you."

I don't know if the talk with Jacob helped me or confused me even more. I lay on my bed again and stared at the ceiling. _I don't like her. I don't like her. I don't like her. I don't like her? Oh c'mon._ I opened my history book and began reading.

The next day is worse than the previous one. I don't know if it's something I ate or it's the weather or is it because I had one mistake during the History quiz when I know I could've perfected it or is it just Mike Newton giving Bella a huge bouquet during our class and everybody clapped and Bella looked like she's ready to pass out. I am so pissed. I'm having a bad day. I'm not in a mood.

I walked along the corridor and someone bumped into me and it just annoyed me even more. I glared at the girl and she quivered and muttered a sorry. I entered the cafeteria and sat with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett placed is arms around my shoulder and said a senseless joke right in front of my face while he's chewing his burger. I shrugged his arm off my shoulder and told him to shut up. Why does everyone has to be so annoying? The girl who bumped into me, the school's gardener who didn't see me and ended up spraying some water on my new expensive shoes, the cafeteria server who gave me a burger when I ordered a cheeseburger, the guy with a bright pink bag that is practically shouting that he is not a guy at all.

"Dude, it's so early. C'mon give me a smile. Don't be shy…" Emmett said as he tries to move my lips to form a smile. I stood up and told them that I already lost my appetite. Bella is not even sitting with us. I happen to pass by the school's park and saw her with Newton. It's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. They are sitting at the grass with some books and some snacks. Just when I thought it could not get worse, Mike laid his head on Bella's lap. She tried pushing his head away but he just laughed. I was ready to have my hands around Newton's neck and kill him when Jacob came. He helped Bella get up and held her hand as they walk away. _First there is Newton laying his head on her lap and now Jacob holding her hand yet again._

"So that's why you're so pissed. It's 'bout Bella, I should have known."

"How long have you been standing there Emmett?"

"Long enough to see you shake with fury."

"Let's get out of here before I kill Newton" I said. Emmett dragged me inside his car and told me to spill.

"I don't have anything to say" I told him.

"Yes, you do."

"Fine. I hate Mike Newton so much. I hate everything about him."

"Why is that?"

"Because he is an idiot! He keeps on following Bella like a loyal puppy. He has no shame! He doesn't even care about what people might think."

"Mike really likes Bella so if I were you I'll do something before he wins completely" Emmett said.

"I don't care if he wins! I'm not competing Em! I'm just so pissed with that guy. Bella doesn't even want to have a boyfriend. She doesn't want to date but she holds hands with Jacob and she accepts brownies and flowers from Mike. She even ate lunch with Mike on a park!"

"Edward…"

"Her actions contradict what she says! It's like she's doing all of these on purpose, to make me…"

"Jealous" Emmett continued my sentence.

"What?"

"You're jealous Edward."

"I'm not. I don't get jealous! She's doing all of these to make me hate Mike even more..." I remained quiet for a while and then I finally got it. Now I know.

"That's it Emmett, she's just doing all of these for me to notice her because she likes me. She's acting like she doesn't care if I hang out with other girls but the truth is she is just jealous."

"Edward, it's not health to think that way."

"She likes me Emmett. I finally got it" I smirked. My mind has been enlightened with this realization and I felt relieved. She is trying to make me jealous because she likes me.

"I tried talking to you and putting some sense inside your head but it looks like you've already decided on what to believe."

"I finally figured things out" I breathe.

"No you didn't."

No matter what Emmett says, I still know that Bella likes me. I am a hell lotta sure she really really likes me.

**~****~**

**Author's Note: **I should've updated like so many days ago but I didn't. Ohhh, I'm very sorry. I was so engrossed into watching the dvd of gossip girl and mixing outfits over lookletdotcom. If you're into fashion or you just love putting fantastic pieces together I'm definitely recommending that site. It's addictive thought so beware. This chapter is not as long as the other one and it feels like this is only a filler chapter for us to get where I want but yeah, I did my best with it. Tell me what you think.

Thank you:

CarlyCarl, edandme, ube9, NikCul, bella-swan25, hiddensun, random miss saranda clearwater, Ms Y.Y, jalicecullen, AlysLuv, Maneli Swan, jillcabana, Tommygrl1997 and knightvanilla.

NikCul: Maybe they'd be together really soon but definitely not on the next chapter.

jillcabana: I know a couple of Filipino readers but the only writer that I know who is also Pinoy is true-blued07. She recently started her own fic.

Ms Y.Y: I'm sorry there's no Jalice appearance in here. I'm having a hard time dealing with their characters but hey there's Emmett and Rosalie and most importantly there is Mike who annoyed Edward to get to make him realize his true feelings. Edward will definitely do something to try and make Bella fall for him. It's his turn now. Thanks for the 2 reviews you submitted, I really appreciate it.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 18**

Long tests, quizzes, recitation, projects, activities keep coming in. It's mentally and physically exhausting. We're having problems with regards to the science camp. The number of participants can't be finalized because of some students who keep on saying yes then backs out then later says yes again when they found out that their crush is going. _Pathetic._ Ms. Watson has been bugging me about this science camp and she wants immediate results. Good thing I am a good student that I'll never say it straight at her how complicated can organizing a regional science camp be. Looking for a venue is hard, planning activities, dividing students into teams and ensuring the number of participants is way difficult.

Ms. Watson is not the only person bugging me, there is also Jacob who keeps blaming me about Tanya. I keep on ignoring him though. Alice finally said yes to Jasper 3 days ago and they have been arguing since then. Mike is taking everything to the extreme, well yeah I appreciate some things that he does like the brownie and the bouquet but it doesn't mean that I approve of it. As what I've said before he is my friend and he will forever be one. And then there is Edward. He is the weirdest and worst of all the people bugging me. He enters the classroom and he smiles immediately at me. It's not his usual smirk or his genuine smile, it's a different smile. It honestly creeps me out. He carries my bag and all my belongings despite of my protest and then he smiles again. Holding my hand while walking or putting his arm around my shoulder has been very frequent for my liking. I would always pull my hand and shrug his arm off my shoulder but he just smiles at me again.

Right now I am sitting at my usual chair preparing for our tutorial. It's just Edward and me inside the place and he keeps glancing my way every now and then. I placed my books down and looked at him.

"What is your problem?" I finally asked feeling really irritated.

"I don't have one. I am perfectly fine" he answered with his eyes glistening.

"Please stop smiling at me and glancing because it's not nice."

"Oh okay, I must have caused you to feel uncomfortable."

"Yes, I feel very uncomfortable."

"Fine, I won't do it."

I nodded and began talking about Literature. Literature is one of the most fascinating subjects for me. I am always at awe with great writers and poets. "Literature is the art of written works. We have poetry, short stories, sonnets and the list goes on." I looked at him and he nodded. "One of the greatest poet and playwright who have ever lived is William Shakespeare. Do you know anything about him?"

"We are not acquainted."

"Shakespeare is often called as England's National poet. He married Anne Hathaway at the age of 18 and they had 3 children: Susanna, and twins Hamnet and Judith. His works are mainly comedies and histories but later on he wrote tragedies like Macbeth and Hamlet. He has long been gone but his work lives on. It is constantly studied, performed and reinterpreted. Today, we will try to interpret some lines that he has written."

"Scary" he joked and I smiled a little.

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.  
**(**_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_**, 1.1.231-2)**" I read and asked him to give his understanding of the lines.

"Umm it says that we don't use our eyes to love. Even though you might be seeing something bad about the person you love, you disregard it and just continue loving her" he tried.

"That's a good interpretation. As for me, we all know what Cupid does. He has his little wings and a bow and an arrow ready in his hands and he knows the perfect person we should be with; however, he can't do anything once we decide to be with a different person. We render him blind."

"I get what you're saying" he agreed.

"All days are nights to see till I see thee,  
And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.  
**(Sonnet 43)**. Interpretation?"

"He feels that days are nights until he sees the girl he loves. There is no light, no sound, no life. Nights become days when the girl graces his dreams."

"That's also what I understand."

"There is no wrong or right interpretation?" he asked.

"Yes there is none. You can interpret freely. Shakespeare is not here to tell us if we're wrong or right. That is the beauty of Literature. You express your mind, you let your feelings show, you feel alive and free" I answered.

"Bella…"

"Hmmm?"

"You don't have to do this."

"I do. You need to interpret Shakespeare's work so that you'll be prepared tomorrow."

"No that's not what I mean. You don't have to use Literature to confess your feelings."

"Huh?"

He stood up and ran his hand in his hair and faced me again with that smile. "I know you like me" he said confidently.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"No need to be secretive now because I already know it. You don't have to act like you appreciate Mike or talk about love whenever we're together" he chuckled.

"Are you on drugs?" He laughed louder and took a seat.

"Bella it's really okay. I know you're probably shy to admit it but I might give you chance." I hold his shoulders to steady him and for him to look straight at me.

"Edward, listen very carefully. I am not acting. I really appreciate what Mike does. He is sweet and we're also conducting tutorials and he is a nice guy but he is just a friend. I don't talk about Love on purpose. I talk about Love because we _need _to. You are my classmate and a friend but _I don't like you._ You and I together are way impossible. You know perfectly that I don't plan on being in love or dating and the plan is still intact."

"No…you're trying to make me jealous…"

"I'm not. Look, you perceive all of this the wrong way. I'm helping you out because I believe in you not because I love you or anything…"

"So you don't like me?"

"No."

"You're not pretending to like Mike to make me jealous?"

"No."

"I'm just a friend like anybody else?"

"Yes."

He stayed silent for a while and sat on the couch. I put my book inside my bag and was getting ready to leave when he stopped me.

"I'm sorry. It was my mistake, I'm so dumb at times. Can we just forget that this happened?"

"Sure. I've written other lines from Shakespeare that you should study. I'll go now. See you tomorrow."

I went hurriedly out of the place and called a cab. _That's the reason he has been acting so weird. He thinks I like him! He can really be so dumb at times. How can I like him when in the first place I don't want to like somebody? He has a different way of thinking._ _I hope this will be the end of his weird actions._

**EPOV**

The moment Bella's words sink it, I wanted to dig my hole in the ground and bury myself forever. At first, I was not paying attention to what she says but when I asked her whether she liked me and she immediately answered a firm NO, I knew gave is over. _I am so stupid! Why did I conclude that she like me?! Now I'm so ashamed of what I did. I acted like a complete idiot in front of her. Feeling cocky and smiling like a stupid guy who assumes things without really analyzing what the heck is going on. What's worse is I said it out loud that I'm jealous of Mike Newton._

This is Karma. I've been a really bad person the past years and this is the heaven's way of punishing me. Should I leave and just study abroad? Or I can just ignore everything and pretend that this never happened? _I can't ignore this. This is too serious to be ignored. _I called Emmett and told him to find me immediately. After 15 minutes he arrived but Rosalie was with him.

"Why did you bring your girlfriend with you?" I asked annoyed.

"You didn't tell me that I can't bring Rose…"

"She can't be here!"

"Why not?! If I want to be here, I will be even if you don't like it. So deal with it."

"You know her Edward. Let's just talk about what's bothering you. You sound desperate when you called."

"I am. Remember the last talk we had in your car? I concluded that Bella likes me?" I started feeling my heart thundered.

"You wish" Rosalie reacted.

"Shut up…please babe? Yeah I remember…" Emmett said.

"Earlier we had our tutorial and I sort of told her that…I know about her liking me"

"Oh boy…that's not a good idea"

"It's really isn't! I was so sure and it all backfired. She held my gaze and talked to me seriously and told me that she's not trying to make me jealous and that she only thinks of me as a friend. It was like a nightmare hearing her talking like that and feeling so stupid."

"I told you it's not healthy to conclude that she likes you because there is no evident proof."

"Yeah I finally know that by now and I don't know what to do because I was such an idiot." Rosalie shoved Emmett's face and turned to me. "Edward" she began, "you are in this situation because of your fault. You can't blame anyone but yourself. Now, to make things simple you assumed that Bella likes you because you thought that she was trying to make you jealous. When in truth you just feel so jealous and in the process of denying what you feel you organized this thought that it's the other way around. You don't want to admit it to yourself that you are human and you're normal and that your heart is beating for her."

"I don't understand."

"Oh stop denying! It won't do you any good. You like her more than a friend. Mike irritates you because he also likes Bella. Jacob irritates you a little because he is close to Bella. You find sleeping at night difficult because you're thinking about her and your confused why. Everybody knows you like Bella except you and her. Just give in to your feelings and stop concealing them."

"Why do you know so many things? Are you spying on me?"

"Well I should know! Emmett also experienced the denial stage when he can't admit that he likes me."

"Hey!" Emmett protested.

I sighed and slowly nodded. I don't know how or why but maybe I've liked her ever since the day I almost ran on to her with my motorcycle. She's different from all the other girls I know. She's beautiful without trying to be one. She has her own beliefs and she will never give these up. She's trying to be serious but she's really a fun spirit inside. She is responsible, has a heart for charity and most importantly she trusts me in times when I don't even trust myself.

"You're right Rose. I like her."

"Good. Now all you have to do is to tell her."

"No. I don't know how."

"You should court her dude. Give her flowers, chocolates and balloons. The usual stuff that girls like."

"She doesn't want to be courted. It's her rule."

"When did Edward Cullen follow rules?" Rosalie smirked and I smiled at her.

"Thanks guys for helping me."

"No problem. I've always wanted to see you with a steady girl" Emmett said as he hugged me.

I went home feeling a little excited and scared at the same time. This time there is no irritation or confusion as I lay on my bed. It took me so long to figure things out. _I like Bella and I will do everything for her to like me to._

**~****~**

**Author's Note: **It's about time! I know we've all been waiting for him to finally admit it. Allow me to thank: edandme, ube9, Isabela is Online (thanks for the 2 reviews!), Maneli Swan, Ms Y.Y, hiddensun, bookfreaklover, NikCul, Team-Edward-Forever95, bella-swan25, bellaswan21, jalicecullen, xtian14 (thanks for the 2 reviews and for quoting, naks!), jillcabana, iBellard and random miss saranda clearwater.

So Bella is not really into Edward, he is just imagining stuff inside his head. How embarrassing would that be if you're in Edward's situation…LOL. Hmmm, since you guys are all so good to me I promise to update tomorrow. See you next chapter!

P.S. Please don't kill me with the whole Shakespeare thing.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to S. Meyer not me.

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 19**

It's been a week since I admitted to myself that I like Bella. I have not taken any action to tell her about it because I'm still in the process of getting enough moral support and motivation from my friends. I told Emmett and Rosalie to keep everything as a secret but the day has not ended when Alice hugged me to death with Jasper alongside her smiling gratefully.

"I always had the feeling that you'd end up liking her" she said still hugging me. I looked at Rose and she gave a peace sign. "Uhhh, yeah" I mumbled awkwardly. I know I've stopped denying but it does not mean that I'm comfortable talking about this admission about feelings. Alice let me go and she holds on to Jasper's arm. Tanya called my name or more like shouted my name and ran to me. She bumped into me and ruffled my hair.

"Stop it" I whined and they all laughed.

"So Mr. Heartless finally has a heart?" she asked.

"Bella gave her one" Jacob answered.

"So much for keeping this a secret huh?" I said as I glare at Rosalie and Emmett's direction.

"It's still a secret dude. We just thought that they also deserve to know because they are our friends. They care about you and about Bella."

"So, when will you tell her?" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow after classes I guess." Alice clapped her hand and laid her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"What have you planned for her?" Tanya urged.

We sat down and I told them everything, though I don't want to I don't have a choice. Tanya kept on asking for specific details and Alice backs her up. "I've reserve the whole gymnasium tomorrow, don't ask me how because I'm not telling you. Candles will be placed all over the place and I've ordered flowers and chocolates."

"Wow Bella is so lucky it's like your proposing for marriage" Tanya said dreamily while gazing at Jacob as he shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"Jasper and I will make sure that Bella will not do anything during that time" Alice volunteered and I smiled gratefully at her. Tanya wanted to witness everything but I told her that I don't want anyone inside the gym except Bella and I.

"He's shy" Emmett burst out laughing and I told him to shut up.

"Here's the thing Edward, think about what you'd say to her. She needs to see it in your eyes. She should see that you're sincere about courting her." Rosalie reminded.

"I know you don't have a romantic bone inside your body but you seriously need to have one. Tell her everything that you feel and convince her that you're the guy destined to make her happy" Tanya advised.

"Bella is really dense and unaffectionate when it comes to these things so you have to break the walls that she built. If there is anyone capable of that, it's you Edward" Alice said with her bright eyes looking at me.

_I feel more nervous now._

"Just be cool and honest dude. Show her that perfect smile that girls all love then throw her some sweet lines like, _you're just like my daily dose of vitamins because you make me feel complete_" Emmett said dramatically.

"Then you second that with, _I was actually wondering if you ever get tired because you're always running inside my head_" Jasper snickered.

"Hold her hand and then end it with, _please ease my pain and agree to be mine_" Jacob added as he exchange high fives with Jasper and Jacob and a "yeah man" chuckle.

"Don't listen to them. If you do that you'll ruin everything and you'll lose the chance of courting her" Rosalie cut in and slapped Emmett's shoulder. The ladies continued lecturing me about what to do and what not to do. Alice even wrote a Bible verse for me to read before confessing!

That night, I didn't sleep. When I watched movies it looked like this thing that I am about to do in a couple of hours is too easy. No need to fret and sweat but in reality, this is the hardest thing that I've ever encountered in my life. I'm a brave person. I don't back down on fist fights or even spats of insult. I break rules and I don't care what will happen. I haven't felt fear in a long time; however, it's all over me now. _The fear of rejection that is._

"Mr. Roberts, this is a very important event for me. Please do everything that you can to make the gymnasium special" I pleaded early morning.

"You can count on me sir" my butler assured me with a bow.

"I'll get going."

"Oh wait, should I light the candles?"

"Of course, Bella won't be able to see it when you just place the candles in a certain spot without lighting them."

"Should I place the candles in a bundle like in 3's or should I scatter them all over the place?"

"Scatter the candles. I've bought enough to light up the whole gym."

He nodded and I went out of the house. Ever since the artwork thing, I have a hard time trusting his nod and his assurance that he understand completely. Emmett greeted me with a love song while Tanya insisted on fixing my outfit for the day. I was not able to concentrate the whole day and my friends are of no help. Imagine Emmett and Jacob suddenly blurting out Bella's name to make me all nervous while we are finalizing the plans.

The bell rings and the classes ended. _It's now or never._ Alice and Rosalie gave me their last hugs and Tanya as usual pinches my cheek and said good luck. I went straight to the gymnasium to find Mr. Roberts looking proud. _I hope he did everything perfectly._ He handed the bouquet I personally picked out and the chocolates.

"Go get her, Sir" he encouraged and I can't help but smile back at him. He did a good job with the candles and he even added balloons. In a few minutes, she'll be here. Alice texted and said that they are on their way. I'm sweating all over again. I put the box of chocolates down and the bouquet. I wrote down my script but it's like I'm forgetting everything. I started to panicked as I reread what I've written when I heard her voice.

"Woah…" she said amazed and I looked at her. She began taking small steps towards me. "What's going on Edward?" she asked. My hands are all sweaty and the paper is crumpled.

"I made this for you."

"Why?" she asked in disbelief. I glanced at the paper and just decided to read.

"I want to tell you something…"

"You're making me feel nervous. Just say it" she demanded.

"Bella, ever since the day I met you…" I began and stopped because I can't read what I've written, "well I can't read what I've written so I guess I just have to do this impromptu speech. Ever since I met you things change."

"This is not good."

"I know I have been difficult and I'm truly sorry for that. You're unlike any other girl that I've met…"

"Please don't tell me you're doing what I'm thinking that you're actually doing" she whispered as she began taking steps backward.

"Can you shut up for a while and give me a chance to speak? I can't finish what I want to say because you're making comments! Just keep quiet and don't fret because I'm not proposing for marriage" I sighed deeply and held both of her hands, "I'll drop the introduction about how I change because of you, falalala let's just get straight to the point. I'm jealous of Mike. I'm even jealous of Jacob and I am sure I'll get jealous if any other guy decides to like you. Bella you can breathe, I don't want you passing out and please don't give me that horrified expression. I like you. I like you not as a friend because I don't want to be just your friend."

"Are…are you kidding?" she mumbled.

"I'm not, duh! Look at the effort I've exerted. " At that time I already forgot everything that my friends told me. How to handle this situation and the like. I'll do this my way. "From this moment on, you, Isabella Swan is my girlfriend."

"No! This is not a good joke Edward. I don't want a boyfriend and I don't like you that way…"

"I don't care if you don't like a boyfriend because what is important is I like a girlfriend and I want you to be my girlfriend. Most importantly you can't say no because I'm not asking you a question. I didn't say, Bella can you be my girlfriend? I just informed you that you're my girlfriend now and about the things that you said that you don't like me that way, we'll work that out. I'm sure you'll like me really soon."

"This is unfair…"

"Everything is fair in love. Nice atmosphere right? I did this for you, I got Mr. Roberts to help me. So, no holding hands with Jacob okay? I don't like that. No Mike following you. I don't like that too. No working yourself out and no skipping meals because I'll do everything for you to eat even if it means I have to shove food down your throat. Ain't I sweet?" I asked her while pulling her to me for a hug. She didn't hugged back and as stiff as stone.

"I'm not ready for this…you're taking me by surprise…"

"Well liking you is also not in my plan. I never plan on about us. We'll get through this together. Oh yeah I almost forgot I have flowers and chocolates for you. I'll wait for you in the car, girlfriend" I said confidently and kissed her forehead. She gulped and remained silent as I leave her smirking to myself. That went well than expected. Emmett and the rest of our friends launched themselves at me and I was bombarded with tons of questions.

"Settle down. As expected, she was terrified and shock. Up to now I think she's still trying to understand what just happened. I told her I like her and I didn't give her the chance to reject me. I'm not courting her. I just told her she's my girlfriend and I'm serious."

"I think we should check how she's doing" Alice said. I exchange high fives with the guys. I can't be happier. I don't want to act like a sweet dope, I still want to be cool.

**BPOV**

_This all a horrible dream. After a few minutes, I'll be awake and the awful prank that Edward did will disappear. I'll forget about it. Too many minutes have passed but still I wasn't waking up. I'm still inside the gymnasium filled with candles and balloons, holding a box of chocolate in my left hand and expensive bouquet of flowers on the other. _I blink several times still trying to comprehend the recent events. I continued standing at the middle of the gym idly, until I felt someone hugging me. I looked at the person and realized it is Alice and Tanya.

"I'm so happy for you Bella!" Alice cried and Tanya nodded. I also notice Rosalie smiling at me. _They are clearly not getting my awful situation. There is nothing to be happy about. This is a very big problem. _I did not want to disappoint their happy faces but I can't be as happy as they are.

"I'm not exactly happy Alice" I mumbled as I loosen her hug.

"You'll get use to this feeling Bella. It's just new to you but later on, you'll enjoy the ride" Tanya assured as I fake a smile for her. We went out and I was welcome with even more smiles and hugs.

"We better get going" Edward said as he emerged from his car looking at me. I nervously avoided his eyes. He got the bouquet and the chocolates and motioned for me to ride with him.

"I'm not riding with you" I said seriously.

"Can't you see how happy our friends are? You'll ruin everything if you keep resisting." I looked at our friends' faces and he is right. They are all beaming at us, smiling warmly. He opened the door for me and I climbed in hesitating. I'll just take this time to talk to him. To tell him again and again that I don't want him. He sat on the driver's seat and waved at our friends. He turned the radio on, playing classical music as we drive in silence.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No and I don't think I will any time soon" I answered honestly.

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad."

"It's is so bad Edward. I'm serious about what I said."

"I am too" he retorted.

The awkward silence once again filled the air and then we are at my house. I placed my bag at my lap and was ready to leave but I just have to tell him one last thing. "I'm not a girl who believes in fairytale and happily ever after. I don't want a boyfriend. I am not a fan of love" I said icily and went out of his car. Within seconds I was pressed at his car's side and he is holding the car's side with me at the middle. His arms are around me. I looked at him angrily and he is staring back.

"I'll make you believe in fairytales and happily ever after. I'll make you want a boyfriend. I'll make you a fan of love."

"No, you won't because I will not let you" I said. His eyes softened and he smiled a little.

"All I'm asking you is the same thing you ask of Jacob. Just try being with me. If we don't work out then you're free to go. Will it kill you to try?"

"Yes and I am too young to die."

"That's too bad because I'll force you to try being with me" he smirk and he handed the flowers and the box of chocolates back at me "don't forget these."

I didn't make an effort to get it so he roughly pulled both of my hands and place the flowers and chocolate on my palms.

"I don't like these! I will not eat this chocolate anyway" I called after him as he climbs at the driver's seat.

"That's fine. It won't stop me from giving you things that I want you to have" he said making me more irritated. He closed his car's door and waived at me. I watched his car leave and went inside our house. I ran to my room, I don't want Charlie finding out that some guy just gave me these flowers and chocolates. I kicked my shoes off and lay on my bed. _I can't imagine myself having a boyfriend. _

My phone vibrated and there is a message from Edward. It read:

_Don't think of me too much. I'll see you tomorrow._

_You wish. _I replied and he just answered with a smiley face. I turned my phone off. _I care for Edward, I'll admit that but I think it's normal for friends to care for each other. It's not enough._ My eyes fell on the box of chocolates. I stood up and got it from my table. The guy has good taste. _He will not know that I ate it so maybe it's okay._ The chocolate melts inside my mouth and I just crave for more. Before I know it, I've eaten all the chocolates.

_If being in a relationship is as easy as deciding whether or not to eat chocolates, I'll definitely try it but sadly it's not like that. I've seen my father breaking down even after so many years of separating from my mom. I've seen faces of people tarnished because of failed relationship. I've seen lives destroyed because of wrong decisions. Am I willing to take that risk with Edward?_

**~****~**

**Author's Note:** The question also goes for all of you. Will you be willing to take the risk? Don't ask me because I honestly don't know yet. Is this chapter okay? I've posted the last chapter yesterday, april 19 in our place so it's the 20th today. I'm still on vacation mode but there are things already lined up to read and study. It makes my head ache. I haven't written the next chapter but I'll put it up as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and was so kind with the whole Shakespeare thing. I don't know I wasn't so confident about that but it did go well so I'm happy.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

**~****~**

**CHAPTER 20**

_Why do I have this feeling that this day will be so difficult for me? _I did not sleep well last night. Even my subconscious is busily plotting how to turn Edward down for good. I did not turn my cell phone on. It's better that way. No text messages or calls will be received. I have to be positive and shake the negative thoughts out of my mind. It's a bright morning. _Don't let him destroy you day. _I hum a tune as I check my bag one last time. My dad and I had a quick exchange of good morning then I opened the door only to be greeted by Edward standing comfortably beside his car waiving at me. I went out and shut the door a little too quickly. I don't want my dad seeing him and formulating stupid ideas inside his head. I'd forgotten all about the bright morning, positive attitude stuff. _How can you have a nice morning when the source of all your stress is standing right outside your house so early in the morning with your innocent father sipping his cup of coffee just a meter or two away? _ I took heavy steps towards him with a visible frown on my face.

"Why are you here?" I hissed.

"Had a bad morning Bella?" he smiled.

"It was really good earlier and then I saw you and everything became dark and dreary."

"Oh" he teased.

"Can you go now? My dad is awake having breakfast."

"I came here to fetch you."

"I can go to school alone."

"I'm not going unless you ride with me."

"Stop acting like a child!"

"You're the one who is acting like a child Bella. You rode with Mike and my car is so much better than his. If we keep arguing here, I'm pretty sure your dad will hear us and he will look over your window and then he will see his daughter with her boyfriend."

"You're not my boyfriend" I said sternly.

"Yes I am. Now you go inside and we head to school" he ordered as he opened his car's door for me. I rolled my eyes contemplating about my options. He's right if I argue with him any further my dad will see us. If I run now and get a cab he will surely follow and might just create a scene. I sighed and climbed inside his car. _This is the safest alternative._ Edward tried starting a conversation but I just cut him off with a grunt or shrug.

We arrived at the school's ground and I went out of his car.

"You're probably irritated at me but there is nothing wrong with what I did" he said. I ignored him and just walked ahead. He was able to catch up on me but he didn't try holding my hand. We just walk side by side. Edward did really well during our morning classes. That helped ease my irritation towards him a little. Lunch time came and I had a brilliant idea inside my head. I turned to Mike and asked if he wants to eat lunch with me. He smiled with his mouth a little open and nodded. I caught a glimpse of Edward walking towards me and I dragged Mike out of the classroom. _I don't want using another person for your own benefit but in desperate times like this, you just have to strategize and besides Mike is a close friend and he'll be happy to help me. _

Upon entering the cafeteria Tanya waived at me but I just smiled at her and pointed at Mike. We found a table for two. We ordered food and began eating. I avoided looking at Edward's table because I know he will be sitting there glaring at me. Mike was saying something about a song he likes but I was not really paying attention.

"Can I borrow my girlfriend for a minute Newton?" Edward said a little too loud when he approached our table.

"I'm sorry?" Mike asked then he looked at me, "Bella? Your girlfriend?!"

"No."

"Yes."

We answered in unison. Mike's eyes widened in surprise and he brought his drink down. The students inside the cafeteria are all looking at us now, listening intently.

"I thought you don't want a boyfriend?" Mike asked accusingly.

"I really don't. Mike…" I explained but he stood up abruptly and left. I faced Edward and he was not smiling or teasing this time.

"We need to talk" I told him.

"We really do" he agreed and he holds my wrist and got my bag. He stops and faced a student along our way.

"What's with the whispering and the nasty remarks?" he shouted at her and then he faced the whole cafeteria. "I don't like hearing anything coming from all of you. Mind your own business and don't you pick on Bella or you'll pay for it" he said. He led me inside his car.

"You did not have to do that" I started.

"What do you expect me to do? Watch you and Mike eating together when I already told you that I'm …I'm jea…I don't like it?"

"You just created a scene inside the cafeteria!"

"It's your fault!" he insisted.

"I asked Mike to eat with me for you to get the idea to leave me alone. If you want a girlfriend there are tons of girls out there who are more than willing to be with you. They won't be so difficult and they won't piss you like I do."

"I don't want anyone else! Why can't you understand that?! I am willing to wait until you get use to _us_ but don't expect me to watch as you eat with another guy! Stop making me feel like a total loser because I freakin' hate that feeling! It won't be bad to have a person in your life Bella. I know you're good at everything, you're smart and all but you have to work on your interpersonal skills!"

"Why are you shouting at me?!"

"Because you're so hard-headed! Now I know how the teachers feel whenever I act like a jerk during classes. No wonder I see Mr. Webb's veins popping out of his neck and his forehead. Just look at my neck right now, my goodness! This sucks! I've only had a girlfriend for a day and I feel like ten years older because she keeps on pushing me away and keeps on rubbing straight to my face how much she doesn't want me" he said a little more dramatic than usual. I looked at him and he was panting from his outburst. I really tried not to laugh but I could not hold it any longer. I burst out laughing hard. He looked at me but I just laughed harder.

"It was not a joke" he said. I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, you sounded so dramatic. It was funny seeing you like that."

"I am just funny for you. You don't take me seriously."

We stayed silent for a while and I checked my watch. We still have 45 minutes before classes resumed.

"My parents got divorced when I was young. I only know my mom through pictures but she was never with me. My dad had a really hard time. I still see him gazing at her pictures looking really sad. I grew up practically alone. I don't have any siblings or any relative residing here. I'm not angry at my dad but I can't help but wish that he was a more hands-on dad like any other dads I see. I envy those kids who play at the park with their parents holding their hands and taking pictures. Ever since then I promised I won't be like my mom and my dad. I don't want to be in a relationship that will only last for some time and then you just end up hurting each other. I can't handle the hurt Edward" I said seriously.

"No pain, no gain."

"It's easy for you to say."

"You can't continue making safe choices. Open up a little and try Bella"

"And what? I'll end up hurt?"

"Or you'll end up happier than you ever was."

I looked at my palms, "I don't know."

"At least now it's no longer a fierce _No_. I'm making improvements, you are already on the _I don't know stage_. You'll probably reach the _Yes_ stage after some time. You can be different from your parents. Don't let their mistakes scare you to explore and experience new things" he smirked.

I smiled a little and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah yeah, we've got to eat now. We still have classes."

We got out of his car and I walked a little ahead of him and I stopped and turned to him, "I am still not saying yes okay?"

"Got it."

We smiled and we entered the cafeteria. This time I joined him and our other friends and we continued eating. _I have to say sorry to Mike before this day ends._ Our classes ended and I told Edward that I have tutorials with Mike.

"Just drop the tutorials Bella. Mike Newton is dangerous!" Edward said.

"I have to go and see him. I am also planning on apologizing. What I did earlier hurt him."

"Just let him die in pain."

"Edward!!!"

"Fine I didn't mean that too much but I will be waiting for you at your house. If you don't arrive on time I am calling the police."

"You're over reacting. I'll be fine."

I looked around the school and found Mike inside their club's office. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Mike…" I started.

"I don't want to hear it Bella."

"I didn't mean to do that."

"It doesn't matter now. You choose him, I get that."

"Please listen to me first. I'm so sorry for what I did earlier and you're right I didn't want a boyfriend. I was trying to drive Edward away but he kept on coming back. I don't know what will happen. I'm sorry that I hurt you." He looked at me with a sad smile.

"I've liked you since we were kids. I don't know, maybe I was just so slow or I didn't have enough courage like him. I never knew you have a thing for bad guys."

"It's not that…" I was caught off guard when he hugged me tightly.

"I like you. If only I've told you this earlier, things may be different. Remember if you suddenly think that he's not what you're looking for I'll be waiting" he whispered in my ear. I hugged him back and felt tears on my shoulder. _Now I really feel bad._

"Don't feel guilty about this okay? I'm just sad but tomorrow I'll be fine" he said as he let me go "take care Bella, I will always be here for you no matter how many Edwards come and go."

"Thank you Mike" I said as I kissed his forehead.

"Just a forehead kiss?" he teased and I slap him playfully on the shoulder, "Man, thought I could finally get a real kiss."

He offered to drive me home and I agreed. It didn't feel awkward with Mike maybe this is due to the fact that we're friends for so long. He was back to his old self. _Could he be right? If he had just told me earlier would things be different? _ I saw Edward's car parked outside our house and Mike let out a little chuckle.

"He's here?"

"Yes." I looked at our house and saw that the light is on at the living room and I can see silhouettes. _Oh no. _"Mike thank you for bringing me home. Drive home safely" I said hurriedly and went out of his car. I opened our front door and surely I heard my dad and Edward talking. I rushed to the living room and there he was sitting comfortably on our sofa chatting with Charlie.

"Why are you here?" I asked Edward.

"Bella, finally you're here" my dad greeted, "I was just talking to Edward. I didn't know you have a boyfriend."

"Dad, this is complicated. He says he's my boyfriend and I told him I don't want one and he said he'll wait and I don't know what will happen" I immediately explained.

"Ah young love." Charlie ushered me to sit beside Edward. I glared at Edward and in returned he just smiled sweetly.

"You're gonna pay for this" I whispered.

"Relax."

"Tell me Edward, how serious are you with my daughter?" Charlie interrogated.

"I'm very serious sir. I can't promise not to hurt her because that is inevitable but I'll surely take care of her. I may not be the ideal boyfriend any father will wish for their daughter but please give me a chance to prove that I am worthy. I am not that bad sir. I don't have any awards or medals that I can be proud of, heck it's just now that I'm truly serious about studying but I also don't have any criminal records. I date a lot of girls before and I am fond of partying and stuff but I got low grades and Bella shouted at me so I'm not doing it often now. I've changed a little I think. If you tell me now not see her I'll comply. I'll respect your decision. It's not like I have a choice, you're the father."

I'll admit I was surprised while listening to what Edward says. He was really serious about me. He stared at my dad's eyes never averting his gaze. He sounded confident. I am impressed.

"Edward Cullen, thank you for your honesty. Yes, you're not the type of guy that I'd like my daughter to be with but you seem okay though. You may be spoiled and may act like a brat but I can see that you care for my daughter and that's the important thing. I trust you with my daughter" Charlie said.

"Thank you sir."

"Dad! Why are you deciding without even consulting me?"

"If I asked you Bella, you'll surely say that I should prevent him from seeing you. I thought you will be an old maid and I'm so thankful that a guy finally liked you. I was hoping for so long that Jacob will ask you out but he never did so good thing Edward is here. You should thank him."

_I can't believe my own father is saying this. _

"You guys can talk now and I'll just be sitting here in the dining room and will be reading newspaper. I can hear everything from across here and can see every move you make young man."

"I won't try anything stupid."

"Good. Bella, be a good host and offer him some snack or drinks."

I got some cookies and cupcakes and made a glass of orange juice.

"Eat" I commanded him.

"You didn't put poison in here right?" he asked with a smirk and I wished I just did put poison.

"Try eating to find out" I said coldly.

"How's Newton?"

"I apologize and he accepted my apology. We're good. Why did you suddenly decide to come here and talk to my father?"

"Isn't that what girls like? To prove that the guys are serious, they would want them to meet their parents. I have initiative because I figured out that you won't introduce me to your father ever so I introduced myself. He looked okay. Your dad's cool when he's not holding his gun" he answered. I laughed a little and just watched him eat. He excused himself and said that he'll just go to the restroom.

He took a lot longer than necessary which made me wonder where he really went but I didn't bother asking him anyway. Edward decided to go and my dad ordered me to walk him out.

"He already knows his way" I whined but then my dad widened his eyes at me and I complied.

"So, I'll go now. Nice meeting your dad."

"Okay."

"Oh yeah I also told him that you'll be rising with me everyday to school. He said okay."

"You're really persistent."

"Oh yes."

"About what you said earlier, that I'll never let you meet my dad. It's not true, maybe it will take a longer time but I'd definitely want him to meet you."

"That's good to hear. Go inside, it's cold out here" he said and kissed my forehead.

_I know he is serious. I know he is trying his best. I know he's ready for a relationship. The problem is, I don't know if I am. _

**~****~**

**Author's Note: **Finally the Internet is back and I'm just sneaking around to post this chapter. Again I am very happy with all your reviews and suggestions! It's so freakin' hot in our country right now :( Tell me your thoughts regarding this chapter. Reviews are well appreciated and well read, I can't count how many times I read your reviews. When I get bored around the Internet and I can't think of anything else to do I just read the reviews all over again. From this story to my other story. They make me happy.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Edward, Bella and all the other characters even Mike who I wish was mine all belong to Stephanie Meyer. Oh but Joe is mine.

**CHAPTER 21**

**EPOV**

All my life, I have only exerted effort in one thing and that is basketball. I train, I listen to the coach and I try to be friends with my teammates. I was never a part of any other clubs or organizations within the school and finally I have proof that my decision not to be a part of any club is probably one of the wisest decisions I have ever made in my entire life.

"I can't find the invitations!" Bella shouted under her table as she retrieved the papers scattered all over the floor.

"You already handed the invitations to Jasper and Emmett. They left an hour ago to distribute them to the different schools" Alice shouted back amidst the ringing of the 3 phones inside the council's office.

"The caterer backed out!" Rosalie also shouted as she slammed the phone.

"What the heck!" Bella and Alice responded in unison.

"I will call the other caterers to force them to accept this event" Tanya said.

I looked at Jacob and he looked a lot like me, probably thinking about the things I am also contemplating. Let's try communicating with him with my mouth closed. I've always wanted to try this mental telepathy thing. _Jacob…Jacob…can you hear me? I'm hungry but I fear for my life so I'm just keeping quiet. Okay stop it I sound and feel stupid._ He has his earphones but I know the loud voices coming from four disturbed girls reach his ears clearly. He looked annoyed and terrified at the same time.

_What was I thinking when I entered this prison? Oh yeah, I wanted to help Bella._

"Hello?!" Rosalie answered the phone irritated, "How many times should I tell you that we are not McDonalds?! You are calling the wrong number! I swear if you call one more time I will trace your house and burn it with you trapped inside and you will never ever be able to eat your precious McDonalds' meals. "

_Ouch, poor caller._

"The venue is ready. The list of participants is final. The activities are prepared. We are ready to accept payment for the registration fee" Jacob recited.

"Are the participants for Mr. and Ms. Science Fair also confirmed?" Alice asked.

"Ummm, not yet…" Jacob mumbled.

"They should confirm within this day! Tomorrow there will be a rehearsal and we need a couple from each school. I don't want contestants confirming the last minute to the point that they weren't able to practice with other contestants" Alice said.

"I'll try to call each of the contestants…"

"Don't try to call them Jacob! Do it and force them to confirm. If they can't confirm then we choose another person!"

Bella kept on sighing and Rose looked really annoyed. Tanya is shouting at the caterer and there are papers all over the place. I sit in this stool trying to be calm while holding the very important papers Bella handed. _How can these papers be more important than the ones scattered anyway? They all look the same to me._

"Maybe we should take a break for a minute because you all looked exhausted and it's really possible for you to kill each other at this very moment" I tried convincing them and they all shot daggers at me. _The life of a nice guy really sucks. It was so much better when I was the I-don't-care guy._

"There is no time to take a break Edward" Bella hissed and she took the papers from my hands only to be replaced by piles and piles of papers, "post each flyer in each room. Don't go back here unless you've used all of these flyers. Make yourself useful."

"Are you crazy? There are too many rooms! And I am useful. I kept quiet when you guys told me to. I held those very important papers for let's say…roughly 2 hours and a half!"

"Just shut up and do what Bella says Edward" Rosalie said.

That's when I know I don't have a choice. I carried all the flyers and went out of the council's office. If I was the Edward before, I'll never do this. I knocked at each room to post the flyer on the board. There were different reactions when teachers and students see me. The teachers are mostly surprised. Some students squeal, the others tease and some just ignore me. After 3 hours the flyers are all posted. I dropped by the office but the atmosphere haven't changed a bit. They all looked tensed. _I better go somewhere else._

After one more week of stress, shouting and more shouting, people backing out, the science camp came. I am aware that such a camp exists but this is also the first time that I am joining this activity. I am here to help Bella out. _The students are all grown up but men they sure act like preschoolers. _Talking though Bella already said from the stage to keep quiet, taking pictures when you have to pay attention, taking two lines instead of a single file. Lights are out at 9pm but you can still hear chatters from the tents. _Hello! You've known your classmates for years now so what's the point of chatting with a couple of giggles when you are better off sleeping?!_ Students sneaking out when there is an activity going on. _Can they be more annoying?! _Rosalie, Emmett and Tanya are also here to help with the camp. There are just too many participants and the facilitators can't handle the crowd. Bella is standing at the stage telling the campers the activities for the whole day and no one is even paying attention.

"She has been speaking for so long! I'm so bored" a girl whined and my nostrils flared.

"If it was a hotter girl out there I'd probably be interested but with Bella Swan, oh no thanks…" a guy from another school mumbled and I had to hold on to my seat to prevent myself from punching him. I glared at him, trying to catch his attention. I will remember that face and maybe if I'm lucky I'll bump into him after this camp and I'll no longer think about what to do. Just let my fist hit his face. I heard more whispers and I just have to stand up. I left my seat and walked up the stage. Girls cheered and I wanted to cut all their precious hair off. Bella was surprised but I motioned for her to hand me the microphone.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She looked really tired and is sweating a lot. I got my handkerchief out and handed it to her.

"Helping you" I snatched the microphone away and held her hand. "Good morning everyone. It's hot in here, everyone is bored…yes even us, the facilitators are bored, personally I am even starving so let's all help each other and try shutting up" I begin seriously, "I believe that when someone is speaking you should listen as a sign of respect. Here is the deal, you don't have to really understand what my girlfriend is saying but can you please just pretend that you do and you can also stop making nasty comments about her especially the guy in green at the left side. Yes, you! Sitting with his legs outstretch when you should be sitting properly. I am trying to be nice so help me. Again, shut up and listen to Bella." I turned to Bella and she smiled at me she said I didn't have to do that. _Yeah right._

Thankfully my speech was very effective. Nobody dared to talk to his/her classmate after what I've said and Bella was able to explain things easier. After a few more minutes the participants are sent to the dining hall to have their breakfast. Emmett patted my back and Jacob nodded at me.

"It's not nice to pin point people Edward" Bella reminded.

"Is that your way of saying thank you? You're welcome then."

"Thank you anyway."

We headed to the dining room and sat together in one table. Bella assigned us to guide one team. Guess what team I got? Green Team! The guy earlier is on my team and I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me. I smirked and Bella elbowed me. "Don't do anything to the poor guy" she said and I promised her I will try not to. I didn't say I will not, I said I will _try_. We meet with our groups to prepare for the activities which include collage making, quiz bee, research proposal, jingle making and the science race.

"I am Edward Cullen and I will be the facilitator assigned for your team. I have here the list of your names and the activities that we need to participate with. All of you should participate. I don't accept no for an answer. How do you want to choose the participants, should you volunteer or I should just assign random people?"

The students just stared back at me and stayed silent.

"I don't bite. You can talk."

"Volunteer" a girl shyly answered.

"Do you guys want to volunteer?"

Again there is silence. I rubbed my temple and exhaled loudly. _Control your temper._

"Since only one person voted for you guys to volunteer I will just assign people to participate in the activities." I called out their names and they raise their hands then I give them an activity.

"Joe Williams?"

"What?" the guy who I ranked as 2nd most irritating person in the world because Newton will always be the 1st one said arrogantly.

"Oh so you're Joe. What a cute name. Let's see, you will be in Jingle making. Show your moves and sing" I chuckled.

"Put me in the science race" he commanded and I raised my eyebrow. _Careful with your language._

"I will not put you in the science race because it's already loaded with participants. The jingle making contest needs you and you will comply." He glared at me and I glared back. _This 3-day camp will be very very long._

I get to hang out with Bella during the end of the day because she has been so busy with so many things. I'm not competing with her duties but I still want more time with her. I bring her food and I am satisfied to see that she eats it. I watch out for stupid guys trying to make a move on her and I caught a couple of guys but I stared at them and realized that Bella will not waste her time with them. There are also girls who are shamelessly flirting with me. They are beautiful but it's like I lost interest in girls, not that I'm into guys now. I just lost interest in any other girl. That's a better and safer way to say it. Girls wanted to take pictures with me and I plaster a smile on my lips to accommodate them. _Bella wouldn't mind._

The third and final day of the enjoyable and fantastic camp came. I can taste freedom. It warms my heart to think that after a few more hours, no more annoying campers, no more activities to supervise, no more good guy acts. The jingle making contest was the last one and I meet my group to check on their entry. Joe was not there.

"Where is Joe?"

"He's probably still inside the tent. Sleeping" a guy said whom I recognized as one of Joe's friends.

"Has he been ditching your practices?"

"Yes, since day 1" another girl answered with matching beautiful eyes.

"Keep practicing I will drag his butt in here."

I searched for Joe's tent and I found it after I heard him snoring. I opened the tent and shook him.

"Wake up. It's time to help out with the team."

He shrugged my hand off and rolled to his side. I shook him harder this time.

"Wake up!"

He bolted upright and throws his pillow at me.

"I will pretend that you didn't do that. Get your ass off here."

"You irritate me so much. Don't act like you are good student, bossing people around like you are so much better than us. We are on the same year level and I can smell that you're just another bum. You act cool but what bugs me the most is your choice of girl."

"Shut up."

"Hoards of girls are throwing themselves at your feet and yet you choose her? Really?! She is smart and definitely a leader but c'mon you can do better. She doesn't even have nice legs. This camp is a complete waste of time."

"Shut up!" I said trying to keep in control.

"Can you tell your girlfriend not to organize this kind of stuff again? And one more thing, tell her to wear something sexy, don't stick with her baggy pants."

That is when I lost it. Forget about being the nice guy. I pushed him and my fist landed on his face. _Nobody tells me that I am a bum. Nobody has the right to call this camp a waste of time because Bella and the rest of our friends worked hard for this. Lastly, nobody questions my taste in girls!!!_ I kept punching him till his lip bleeds when I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up.

"Put me down. I'm not done with that moron!"

"Calm down dude." It's Emmett.

"If you're not here to participate with the activities then you shouldn't have come to this camp at all! You should have slept all day and all night long in your house!"

"Edward stop it!" Bella shouted. I didn't realize she was standing next to us.

"That guy is a jerk and I just gave him what he deserves."

"You don't have the right to punch a camper just because he is a jerk. You are one of the facilitators. You are tasked to guide them, to lead them not to hurt them! Now we have to explain to his parents why their son ended up with a bruised left eye and swollen lips."

"You don't know what he said!"

"No matter how bad it was, your behavior is still unjustifiable. I should have known better than to trust you with this. Go home Edward."

I released Emmett's grip from my torso and dusted my clothes.

"You are right. I am not fit for this. I can't pretend that everything is okay when it's not."

I shot one last glare at Joe and I went out of the camp site. I drove as fast as I could. _She didn't even give me the chance to explain?! I was defending her and this is what I get?! I will never help her with anything starting from now. I will ignore her. I will not talk to her. I will not accept her apologies. She values other people more anyway. I am not important. _

2 days have passed. We're not talking. I don't fetch her. I don't look at her. I don't text her. Why? _Because I don't care. Uhh, maybe because she doesn't care. No sorry, no approaching me, nothing at all! I bet she didn't even notice that I placed a picture of us inside her room when I visited her and Charlie._

"Is she okay?" I asked Jacob one more time and he nodded.

"If you are really curious, why don't you just talk to her?"

"I don't want to talk to her. I am angry at her."

"That's too bad then because she told me if I can tell you meet her up at the gang's place. Today. Right at this very moment as we speak. Since you're still angry at her, I'll just call her and tell her that you're not going…" I quickly grab his wrist, "No, you will not do that. How dare you tell that very important information just now? I'll be late and she might think that I'm not going."

"Hurry up and go there then."

"You'll call her and assure her that I'll come right?"

"Yes, I will."

Good thing my driving is crazy. I got to the place after 10 minutes. I checked my appearance and ran a hand through my hair to fix it. I went out of the car and hesitated a little. _Should I have brought flowers with me? Wait, I am the victim here. I shouldn't be nervous because she is the one who owes me. She should be the one giving me flowers. Maintain you're cool._ I entered the hangout and saw her sitting at the couch.

"You're late" she greeted.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Sit first." I sat beside her and stared at the television though it wasn't on.

"The camp went really well. We struggled at first but we were able to handle it well…" she began talking, "Joe was okay. His parents wasn't even angry, I am relieved. I thought they are going to shout at me and blame it on me but on the contrary they even looked happy that their son is beaten. They are a weird family…"

I got up, "I'm not here for chit chat Bella. I honestly don't care what happened to that guy. If you wanted to talk about him then find someone else who would be more interested." I head for the door when she also stood up.

"Wait. You're so hot headed."

"What do you expect me to do? Listen intently about your thoughts regarding that useless idiot?"

"I was just trying to begin a decent conversation with you!"

"It's not a good way to start a conversation Bella!"

"Fine. Can we sit down again?"

I sat down roughly and placed a pillow in between us.

"I already talked to Joe and he told me everything about what happened. He says he is sorry for pissing you off. He's not that bad. He also apologized for the way he acted during the camp and for all the things that he said about me."

I remained serious, "You let him explain while you just send me home. Wow!"

"I'm getting there. Can you wait?"

"I'm waiting."

"He said it wasn't your fault because he provoked you. He said you were just trying to defend me…"

"Now you know."

"Okay I wasn't fair but Joe isn't that bad anyway. His girlfriend broke up with him and his parents forced him to come to the camp and he was just so irritated with his whole life."

"He should have just committed suicide then."

Bella stop talking and I glanced at her. She is silently shaking with laughter and I chuckle. I have to admit that I miss talking to her. _I miss her._

"As I was saying before you suggested for the guy to commit suicide, he just have too many problems that day."

"Enough with Joe and the story of his life. Do you want to say something more?" I asked her. She reached for her bag and retrieved a box.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

I opened the box and there I saw the IPod that I threw at the cafeteria when I was still refusing having tutorials with her.

"You have this?"

"I had it fixed. I know you're rich but the IPod still works."

I nodded and stared at her, "anything else?"

"Edward…I…I…I am thankful for everything you did specially for all your help with regards to the science camp. I was just so preoccupied and so tired that day when I shouted at you and told you that I shouldn't have trusted you. I am…sorry. There you go."

I pretended to think about it for a while and then I removed the pillow in between us.

"How sincere are you?"

"I am really sorry. Don't make this difficult."

"You know after everything that I've been through I feel like I deserve a nice hug a probably a kiss from you" I smiled mischievously.

"Ewwwww!!!" she protested as he pushed me away.

"Just a kiss on the cheek! You're thinking something different. Here I am thinking you're conservative…"

She stopped pushing me and just threw the pillow at my face. I opened my arms widely and she slowly approached me to give me a hug. _This is the life. _I released her and smiled at her. I thanked her again for the IPod. I accompanied her home.

"I missed fetching you" I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll be here tomorrow morning. I'll go now."

"Okay."

I was about to climb the driver's seat when she called my name. I looked up and in an instant she was at my side. A chaste kiss planted on my cheek. I blinked and she was gone. I don't want to sound so girly but I wanted to faint. I touched the spot where she kissed me and my insides churned. Why wasn't I paying attention?! I got inside the car and kept thinking about Bella. She is really opening up. I checked my phone and she texted. I hastily grabbed my phone and eagerly opened the message.

"_It was just a friendly kiss. Don't think anything dirty. Friends kiss friends on the cheek. I'm sorry again."_

**Author's Note**: Did you miss me? After a week I finally updated. I don't know what to do first. There is a huge competition coming my way and I'm freaking out with all the materials that I have to read but I can't concentrate because I'm thinking about my story and the fact that it's still vacation and I should be enjoying every minute of it. Interesting chapter? I forced my younger brother to sit beside me while I read this whole chapter with feelings. He looked bored but he listened anyway. He didn't have a choice. I am happy with this chapter and I will be happier if you submit a review. I am not forcing you or anything because if I don't have reviews I will not write for as long as I live. See no force in there. Virtual hug for all of you!


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

**CHAPTER 22**

**EPOV**

Who said only officers are allowed to be busy? The inter-school basketball game is only a week from now. I don't want to brag but ever since I entered the school's team, we've been champions. Three years in a row now. I'm not saying that I am the lucky charm that would be so conceited. Actually I'm more like the _star player_. _No Edward, no team._ Just thinking about that fact makes me feel good. Mike Newton is on the team but he's not good so there is no competition. Jacob also joined the team this year, he plays really well but I still play better. I don't say that out loud though, Tanya will rip my neck off.

Every practice Tanya will be sitting on the bleachers cheering for Jacob. The girl is serious about this dude. Our teammates tease Jacob and he just smiles a little. Tanya has this big sporty bag with her filled with towels, water, new set of clothes, facial wash and of course baby powder. I wonder what she really thinks of Jacob, a son or a potential boyfriend. Either way, I still think she is sweet. I kinda envy Jacob. I want to experience having Bella sitting on the bleachers worrying for me as I practice. She also has this sporty bag and as soon as the practice is over she runs to me and wipes my perspiration off. Afterwards she smiles sweetly and say, _Good job Edward_.

I sighed and went to the locker room. She doesn't even want to wait for me.

"_Hey, I can't accompany you home today because I have basketball practice up to 7pm."_

"_Oh okay" she said casually._

"_You can wait for me" please wait for me and watch my practice, "or you can go ahead."_

"_I'll go ahead." No…_

"_Okay."_

I slammed my locker door shut and sat on the bench. Jacob sat beside me and praised me for great game. I thanked him and I stood up ready to leave.

"You're all done. How come you're still sitting there? Tanya's waiting."

"I told her not to come today but she still did. She makes me feel uncomfortable. Every move I make even running, she cheers and it's getting distracting. I said she should go home because I can't take her home but she said no. Very hard headed girl."

"She really is annoying but I think she is also sweet towards you. Tanya despises carrying heavy things mainly because her shoulders hurt easily and she doesn't want her clothes to crumple. She is not a fan of basketball either. She can't even tell the difference between a point guard and the center."

"I didn't tell her to be here…"

"But she wanted to support you. Maybe you can tell her to tone it down a bit but I think instead of being really annoyed you should be touch. It's nice to have someone whom you can look at when you did some amazing moves inside the court."

"I guess I should follow the expert. Tons of girls are going crazy watching you play. They even have these banners."

"Yeah but the girl that I wanted to cheer on me wasn't there."

"Tell her to watch our practice. I think Bella wouldn't mind."

"If she really likes to support me, I don't need to tell her to."

I bid him goodbye and left the locker room. Before exiting the gymnasium, I looked back and saw Jacob finally went out and carried Tanya's bag. They make a good couple. Emmett and Jasper asked how practice went when I arrived at the gang's place. Rosalie even looked interested. I reached for my phone as I lazily sat on the couch. _She didn't even text._

**BPOV**

Edward has been so busy with his basket ball practices after class. I'm happy he's doing something he really loves. I heard he plays really good. I want him to concentrate so I try to get out of his sight. I saw a picture of us placed on the wall. It's not pinned or taped. It's glued on my wall.

"_You love pictures so I'm giving you a picture of us. Don't try lifting the picture off the wall because I used a super glue. You have a picture of Mike with you. It's not nice."_ The sticky note beside the picture read. So this is what he did when he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Alice texted me if we can go out after school tomorrow. I checked my schedule. _I guess I can go with her._

Edward starts saying something then he cuts himself off and tells me to forget about it. He is acting weird again this day. He was okay yesterday though.

"Do you want to know all about my basketball practice?" he asked as we entered the library.

"We're here to study Edward."

"Yesterday, coach said that he trusts me so much. I didn't miss a single basket. I played all throughout and I think my stamina is getting better."

"'kay…" I said. He is so enthusiastic.

"A lot of girls were there. They kept on cheering for me" he added.

"I'm not surprised. You have a solid fan-base here in our school."

"They gave me water and towels. They even promised they will watch the final game."

"You should have said thank you."

"Are you free later?" he asked his voice rising.

"No. I'm going out with Alice. Why?"

"Oh. How about tomorrow?"

"I'm accompanying Emmett to the nearest University to take his entrance examination. He's thrilled."

"I guess you have plans for the rest of the week. I'll get going. I remember I still have something to do." He left too quickly. What's with his sudden change in mood? Later that day, Edward didn't even bid goodbye to me. After classes, he went out of the room and disappeared. _Did I do something wrong? _

I had fun with Alice. I miss her company. She dragged me to shop and we ate dinner. She kept telling stories about Jasper as I listened.

"How are you and Edward?" she suddenly asked.

"Oh, we're good."

"Have you changes your perspective about dating and falling in love?"

"I'm working on it."

"Good to hear. Oh yeah, Edward and the rest of the basketball team is preparing for the inter-school games right?"

"Yes. They are all working hard."

"Have you watched him play?"

"Not yet."

"You're his girl! You should be there for him."

"I'm still not use to being referred to as _his girl_ and besides he's not asking me to be there. I don't want to disturb him."

"I'm telling you, you will not disturb him. He'll be happy if you're there."

"It's just a practice game. I'd probably watch their official game _when I have time_."

"When you have time?! Bella, give Edward some importance. Don't place him at the bottom of your priorities. He'll feel bad."

"He won't."

_Edward isn't like that. I know he doesn't mind if I watch him play or not. I don't need to be there. Right? _

The practice week has ended. It's Saturday today and game starts at Monday. After the library incident, Edward and I haven't talked much. We eat together and he still fetches me but we seldom talk well it's more like he seldom talks. I can't decipher his feelings. I don't know if he's just nervous about the upcoming game or irritated with something or he is just plain angry at me. I stared at our picture he placed at my wall. _Fine. I'll call him._

"Hi Edward."

"_Hey."_

"Do you want to hang out?"

"_I'm afraid I can't. I have a meeting with the team at 1pm."_

"Oh, that's fine. We'll do it next time then. Bye."

"_Bye."_

He just rejected me. Not that I'm affected. It's just that he never rejects me. It's a first. I put my phone down and just decided to read a book. I'd probably do the same thing if I have a meeting scheduled. Of course I'll choose attending the meeting than hanging out with him. My phone rang, it's him calling.

"Hello?"

"_I'll be at your place after a few minutes."_

"I thought you have a meeting?"

"_Yeah but I told coach that I just have to see my girlfriend."_

"Edward! Your meeting is far more important."

"_No. You are"_ he said then he hung up. My heart raced and I stared into space. Is this a normal feeling? I feel giddy and wanted to scream a tinsy bit. I got out of bed and dressed. True to his word, Edward came. Charlie greeted him. They looked like they are friends now. Edward chose a Chinese restaurant. The waitress seemed very pleased when she saw us walking inside the restaurant. He stared at Edward ignoring that I am with him. Edward lightly held my waist and helped me to my seat.

"How are you these days?" he asked.

"I'm okay. You? How's the team?"

"I thought you'll never ask. We're prepared for the games. If we defeat at least 5 schools in the elimination round, we have a sure spot in the finals. Final games are scheduled on Friday next week. Four schools will compete. We want another championship."

"You can do it."

"I hope so."

"Thank you for hanging out with me" I said a little unsure.

"I'll always choose you Bella even if you don't watch any of our practice games. Even if you choose Alice or any other friend over me."

"I knew it! You were upset."

"Wow! It took you so much time to realize that I'm upset. You can't blame me. We only see each other during classes and you're not even texting me or calling me."

"You don't text either or call. Why should I be the first one to do that?" I asked defensively. _I am a girl and girls should not make the first move. He wanted to be with me when I don't even want him. He should always do the first move._

"So I should always be the first one then? Bella I know between us you are the one who is more hesitant to be with me. You made that crystal clear but we can't work out when I'm the only one trying to keep the two of us together. You should also do your part."

I cleared my head. He's saying something relevant no matter how I try to deny it.

"You should have told me that you want me to watch your practice games. I'm not a future teller or a mind reader."

"As a girl you should have that gut feeling if something's wrong. That's what I thought."

"I am trying to get used to this Edward. I don't know how to start."

"You can start by watching my games next week. You don't have to be there in every game but I hope you can make it once in a while."

"I'll be there."

"You can also bring a towel and a bottle of water."

"Is that necessary?"

"It's not but I'm requesting for you to bring them."

I smiled and nodded.

"By the way what size do you wear?"

"Shirt size?"

"Yeah."

"Medium" From watching him play to shirt sizes. Edward has his own choice of subjects for a conversation.

"No way. I think small will fits you better. Oops, coach is calling. I better run but I'll get you home first."

"I'm fine. Go ahead."

He jogged out of the restaurant and waived at me. Edward and I are so different yet we manage to get along. A few months earlier I would never consider even being friends with him and now…I am not even a friend. I'm his…girl…girl…Though I still can't say it out loud but maybe soon.

**EPOV**

My bad mood has completely evaporated. She will be watching my game with a towel ready and a bottle of water. She will be there to support me. I hummed a tune as I drove. She affects my mood. Our coach gave last minute instructions, he also gave out jerseys. I am jersey number 11.

Monday came. Game on. I woke up early and exercised. There are no classes to give way to the games. The gymnasium of our school will be the venue for all the games. Bella texted me not to fetch her because as she said she wants me to concentrate on the game. An hour before the game and I'm already bursting with energy. I want to play and win. We went out to the court and the cheers erupted. I scanned the bleachers and there she is. Sitting at the third row beside Tanya and Rosalie. She covered her ears as the cheers get louder and she caught me looking at her. She smiled awkwardly and I smiled back.

Needless to say, we won the game easily. Actually, we defeated all our opponents so we're heading to the finals. Bella missed two games but she promised she'll be there at the final game. Friday came and all the students are getting wild. We've won our first game during the finals. One more win and the championship is ours.

Before the big game, I searched for Bella and found her again on the same seat that she usually takes. I retrieved something from my locker and sat beside her. I took the jersey out and shoved it to her head.

"Hey..what…are you…" she mumbled.

"See it fits. You look great." I took out my phone and took a picture of her. I am happy. Bella is here wearing an identical jersey as the one I am wearing. Has the same number and of course my surname in bold print.

"You like this" she observed and I just smiled at her.

"Wish me luck."

"Do you need luck?"

"No."

"Just win it then."

Emmett and the rest of our friends came and they didn't let our identical jerseys pass.

"Nice jersey Bella. You're a Cullen now" he boomed as Bella blushed and I smirked.

"Oh I would also love to have a jersey with Jacob's surname in it. You're so lucky" Tanya whined. They all wished me luck and I headed back to our locker room.

"We've been here for three years. This is not something new for you guys. I believe in this team's winning prowess. Play hard, play clean and win this game. On a count of three, one…two…three!"

"Go Team!" we yelled.

The game started out fine. We are leading by 6 points. I can't say we're going to win because it's still too early to tell. The game intensified and we're just leading by 1 point. We pushed harder on the offense and defense but the opponent is also good. _I will give them that._ James who is the ace player of the opposing team kept smirking at me when he shoots a basket. _Like a care!_

"Kiss your championship goodbye Cullen" he said as he guards me while I dribble the ball.

"Kiss your ass!" I shouted as I charged against him. I tried getting past him but he sticks with me just like the super glue I used with the picture I pasted on Bella's wall. It's the final quarter and we're down by two. Our coach called our last time out and said that once the referee blows the whistle, the ball should go to me and I should aim for a three point shot. I like being the key to winning. It feels nice to be hero but one wrong move can turn me to the biggest loser. I don't want my team losing because of me. I know James will do everything to prevent me from shooting more baskets, I have to get pass him. Jacob is also struggling from Aro's defense. Aro is more physical. He plays dirty.

Time out is over and I got nervous.

"Go Edward!" I heard her shout for the first time and I immediately looked at her. She nodded and smiled at me, "Do your best. If you mess this one, I won't wear this jersey again!"

_I won't disappoint her. _The referee blew his whistle and the ball was on my hand when I felt a body thrown up at me. I drop the ball and fell. Aro slammed himself to me. My ankle hurts so is my right wrist. He squished me! The referee declared it as foul and he was thrown out of the game. He nodded at James. I guess he already served his purpose. Who cares if my ankle and my wrist hurt? I stood up though I feel the pain. Bella was standing and has worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine" I mouthed at her but I know she's not convinced.

_I'll do this. I'm not a quitter. Just a three-point shot. _My teammates also looked worried. This is the only thing that I'm truly good at and I won't give this up. I still want to see Bella wearing my jersey. I told her to watch me play and win not to watch me crumble and lose.

The game resumed. I dribble the ball and James is eagerly waiting for my action. I ran and he catches up. I pretended to shoot the ball and he fell for it then I ran as fast as my ankle can handle and abruptly stopped. I jumped and release the ball. The crowd is silent. It's like a movie scene, everything turns black and white while waiting for the ball to reach the basket. I stared at the ball and smirked.

_We will win baby!_

The ball passed the basket perfectly and game is over. We are champions once again. My teammates rushed to me and they hugged me to death. Jacob kept patting my head and our coach just hugged me tightly and kept saying we did a good job. Mike Newton hugged me with tears in his eyes! _The world is coming to an end_. Our coach said something which I didn't really hear. They lift me up and I forgot all about the pain I feel. They let me go and I ran towards Bella. She had her arms open and I hugged her tightly. I lifted her up and she laughed. She wiped my perspiration off my face and handed me a bottle of water.

"Great job. I'm proud of you Edward" she finally said.

"That's the point of all of these." _I've always wanted her to say that._

She fixed my hair and the adrenaline rushed was gone. I feel the pain. It's unbearable now. I tried hiding it at first but I'm becoming dizzy. I hold on to Bella for support but my knees give in. I passed out. _Why do I have to ruin perfect moments?_

It burns. It is so painful. I squinted and saw everything is white. I must be dreaming. There are people around me.

"The patient is fine. He broke his ankle and his right wrist. May I know your relationship with him?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"He's my boyfriend" a voice which sounded so much like Bella's answered. She said I'm her boyfriend. She didn't mumble, she said it out loud. She didn't hesitate, she said it confidently.

_I am really dreaming._

**Author's Note: **I know the basketball scene went too fast but I hope I gave you a glimpse of how Edward's game went. I'm so proud of him. I love the jersey part. If you're wondering why I chose jersey number 11 well it's because my favorite varsity player has the same jersey number. I used to watch all his games but he already graduated and I don't know if he's still playing professionally. Poor Edward has broken wrist and ankle, maybe Bella will take care of him. I just got home from a trip with my family and I'm so tired but I wanted to post this chapter. I had so much fun with our trip, the beach was excellent and also the scenery. I haven't written the next chapter but I'll write it as soon as I can. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed the previous chapter. I'm on 329 reviews! Thank you so much. I'm dreaming for this story to reach 500 reviews. Too ambitious? LOL we gotta dream big. That's it for me, I'll sleep now it's just a 1-hour plane ride but I was at the rear of the plane and I felt everything. Take care everyone.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**CHAPTER 23**

"Bella cheer for Edward!" Tanya urged.

"I am cheering for him…Internally."

"It's too loud in here, you should shout for him. Like what I do. GO JACOB! I heart you!!!"

I listen to Tanya as she keeps shouting for Jacob. It's too noisy, how can Jacob hear her?

"C'mon Bella try cheering."

"Go Edward…" I mumbled.

"I'm the only one who heard that Bella. Louder please…"

"Tanya, I can't. He knows we're here to support him so why bother competing with the voices of hundreds of students in here…"

"Edward will play harder if he hears you cheer for him. He wouldn't want to disappoint you…oh wait. Hey you number 36! Stop messing with Jacob! Don't push him too hard!!! If I see a single scratch on him, I'll see you outside of the court and have my revenge! I'll rip your head off! Hear that?!" Tanya shouted as she points at a player of the opposing team.

"Tanya sit down. It's normal to have some pushing around the court. It's part of the game" I explained calmly at her as I pull her down to take her seat. She still cursed under her breath. It's the final minutes on the fourth quarter and our team is still down by two points. I know our players are pushing really hard to win this game. Especially Edward, he wants this badly. Their coach called a time out and even though I can't hear what he's telling the team I am pretty sure he is counting so much on Edward. He has his hand on his shoulder. I glanced at the time, there is only 1 minute left. We need a three-point shot.

Time out is over and I stared at Edward. He looked serious as he stares at the basket. His teammate passed the ball to him and he begins aiming for the basket. He wants a three-point shot. Now I understand, their coach trusts him to win this game. I stood up and shouted, "Go Edward! Do your best. If you mess this one, I won't wear this jersey again!" He smiled at me and nodded. Tanya patted my back and also cheered for Edward. Just when I thought he was going to release the ball the stupid player wearing jersey number 36 slammed his big body to Edward. Edward was laying face flat on the floor with mister cheater on top of him. I saw him winced while the guy smirked. He smirked! He planned for it. It wasn't an accident!

"What the heck! You cheater! I'll seriously rip your head off, you jerk!" I shouted as I watched him being thrown out of the game. _He should be banned from playing for the rest of his boring life and be locked up in prison. _

"I told you that guy is so irritating! I want to punch him in his jaw" Tanya added.

"I would definitely help you with that."

"You bet Bella."

Edward's teammates helped him get up and he looked at me mouthing he is okay. He was limping a little then he started running again. The game resumed and we are all so nervous. Edward dribbles the ball and ran. He faked a move and was able to find the perfect time to release the ball. My heart is beating like crazy. I want the team to win. _I want him to win._ Tanya and I held hands as we pray for the ball to enter the basket. I looked at Edward and saw him smirk. I smiled widely and stared at the ball. No wonder he was smirking, the ball entered the basket perfectly. Final score 70-69 in favor of our school. We win our fourth championship in a row. Tanya and the rest of our friends shouted and we hugged each other.

I've never seen him this happy. His eyes are sparkling and he smiles so wide. The whole team hugged him and they lifted him up. I got my camera out and took pictures of him. Emmett dragged me and positioned me to stand on the first row.

"Why did you drag me here?" I asked him.

"So that Edward can come and find you easily" he winked and pushed me to look at the court. Edward was there smiling at me and I beamed at him. I opened my arms and he ran to me. He hugged me tightly and lifted me from the ground. I didn't care if he was all sweaty. I got his towel out and wiped his perspiration off his face.

"Great job. I'm proud of you Edward" I complimented him.

"That's the point of all of these" he said smugly.

I reached for his hair and fixed it when all of sudden he was gripping my shoulders.

"Edward? Why?"

He wasn't able to answer because he passed out. Emmett and Jacob were at my side in an instant. We rushed him to the hospital. Earlier he was so happy, smiling like Mike does then now we're at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come out and explain what happened to him. I don't like hospitals. They have a weird scent that makes me feel sick too. I don't like seeing patients suffer. It's like I also feel their pain. Jacob hugged me because he knows how I feel regarding hospitals.

"I'm fine Jacob. I'm not the patient here."

"Edward's gonna be fine" he assured.

"He better be."

The doctor allowed us to see him and I went to sit beside his bed.

"The patient is fine. He broke his ankle and his right wrist. May I know your relationship with him?" he informed us.

"He's my boyfriend" I answered right away.

"I just have to ask you to fill out this information sheet. He might stay here for the night and tomorrow we'll discharge him."

"Thank you." I got the paper and borrowed a pen from my friends. I looked up and saw them staring at me.

"What? I just wanted to borrow a pen."

They didn't say anything and Alice immediately hugged me. "I'm so proud of you" she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You finally said it out loud."

"Said what?" I asked more confused when I realized what she was talking about.

"Well…the doctor asked! What do you expect me to say? I'm his mother?!" I answered back pretending to be annoyed to prevent them from teasing.

"Don't try acting like you're angry. We know you to well" Jasper said as Tanya squealed and Emmett boomed with laughter. There was teasing, teasing and more teasing. I'm surprised Edward didn't wake up from all the noise. My phone rang, Ms. Watson is calling. I excused myself out of the room and answered my phone.

Ms. Watson asked me to meet her at her office. I guess she wants to know all about what happened.

"I have to go to the school. Ms. Watson wants to see me. Just call me or text me if Edward needs anything."

"Sure girlfriend" Emmett said as they all laughed. I rolled my eyes and went out of the room. I bumped into the team's coach and Edward's teammates. I told them he was okay and informed them about his room number.

**EPOV**

I woke up because of loud voices and laughter. My body hurts and I feel weak. I squinted and saw Emmett's face just inches from mine.

"Emmett go away" I said.

"Yes, he's awake. He didn't lose his memory he called me by my name."

"Shut up. I just broke some parts, I didn't have amnesia."

I looked around the room hoping to see her sitting somewhere but she's not here. _It's all a dream then. Maybe I just wanted her to say that I'm her boyfriend so bad that I dreamt of it. _Jacob must have noticed that I'm searching for her and answered the question inside my head.

"Bella went to see Ms. Watson."

"Oh, of course. Meeting with the principal. What else is new?"

"Edward don't be too grumpy. She was here earlier. Ms. Watson called her so she has to go and see her" Rosalie said. I shrugged and Emmett ruffled my hair. I wanted to stop him but my right wrist hurts and my left wrist is numb.

"Girlfriend told us to take care of you and to tell her if you need anything" he said.

"What did you call her?"

"Girlfriend. I mean not mine, yours."

"Was she...I don't know…ummm…worried?"

"She was" Alice said.

The door burst open and the whole team went inside. My hospital room is in chaos. Imagine our too emotional coach, Mike Newton and Emmett in one room. They keep on asking me how I was and it was getting irritating. They even wanted to help me eat. Coach peeled an apple and tried putting it inside my mouth. _Crazy. _It has been 3 hours and still Bella hasn't shown up. All the people inside the room are now friends. I wanted to get my hands on my phone but I remember I left it inside my locker. I grunted and closed my eyes.

"What's with you?" Tanya asked as she sat beside me.

"It's too noisy."

"Oh c'mon they are just talking about the game. We're just so happy and proud of you."

"Can I borrow your phone?" I finally asked.

She handed it to me and I entered Bella's number using my left hand. _Pick up._

"_Hello Tanya?"_

"It's me."

"_Edward! You're awake."_

"Yeah, surprise."

"_How are you?"_

"I feel bad. Can you bring me some food and come over? I'll wait for you."

"Tell the doctor how you feel. I asked Alice and the rest of our friends to call me if something is wrong…"

"Just come over here. Bye."

I handed Tanya her phone and she is smiling at me.

"So that's why you're so grumpy. You want to see her."

"I woke up feeling so weak with every part of my body sore. My right wrist broken so is my ankle. I think I have the right to see her."

"With that phone call, I'm sure she'll rush in here."

"That's what I want."

She finally arrived after half an hour. She made her way through the people inside my room.

"Have you told the doctor that you were feeling bad?"

"I'm good. I'm just…hungry."

"Oh, Eddie boy we've been offering you food but you're not eating" Coach said.

"I just felt hungry now coach and it's Edward not Eddie." _Why can't they just leave us alone? We won the game thanks to me. I sprained my ankle and broke my wrist and all I want now is to spend the rest of the evening with my girlfriend but they won't let that happen._

Bella took a bowl of hot soup from her paper bag and sat at my bed side. She took the bed tray and placed it in front of me. _Just when I thought she'd feed me herself. _She placed the bowl on the tray and handed me the spoon.

"My right wrist is broken" I pointed.

"You still have your left."

"Bellaaaa"

"Hand me the spoon Bella, I'll help Edward" coach said and right there I wanted to scream.

"I'm not hungry anymore! I just want to sleep peacefully so you can all leave now. Thank you for your concern and I'll see tomorrow. Goodbye" I uttered. I know I sounded irritated but who cares?! I took the bowl and placed it on the bed side table, pushed the tray away from me, lay down and forcefully close my eyes. _This is just great!_

After a few minutes the room fell silent. I guess everyone left already. I opened my eyes and saw Bella sitting at the couch reading a magazine. I grunted and she looked at me. She put the magazine down and sat beside me.

"What's with the annoyed look and grumpy attitude Edward?"

I didn't answer.

"Okay so you're giving me the cold treatment now."

…

"We were okay earlier though. What happened?"

…

"Fine, you don't want to talk. I'll just see you tomorrow; I guess you're pretty tired. Congratulations, you were really great." She stood up and reaches for her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. You're upset and I don't want to make you more annoyed."

"I'm hungry. Help me eat." I told her and looked at the window. Some girls will take the cue and help their boyfriends, they would even be delighted but it's so different with Bella. I really have to tell her straight to the point otherwise she wouldn't get it.

"You said you weren't hungry anymore."

"Please just help me eat and stop talking!"

"Okay. Geez, I don't like grumpy Edward."

She put her bag down and got the spoon. She sat beside me and helped me with the soup. We didn't talk as I eat. I wouldn't even look at her. I'm done eating and she threw the plastic bowl away. She took her handkerchief out and wiped my mouth.

"Are you still in pain?" she whispered.

"No. I'm fine now."

A nurse came in and checked on me but that only lasted for a few minutes. Then we are once again back to our awkward conversation. I noticed she was still wearing the jersey I gave her.

"I'm sorry. Am I being difficult again?" she asked.

"Sort of but you're still wearing the jersey so I'll let you off this time."

I checked at the clock and it's already past 8pm.

"You should go. Charlie might be worried."

"Okay. You'll be fine here, right?"

"This is the safest place that I can be. I wish I could drive you home but I'm a bit disabled so just take great precaution. You'll be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"You will accompany me home?"

"Okay."

"Good night. Be safe Bella."

She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. _I could get use to this._

I woke up feeling a lot better the next day. I asked Mr. Roberts to pick Bella and drive her to school. My teammates once again paid me a visit. I know it's really nice of them to do that but it's not like I'm dying for them to even bring so many fruits and flowers. I'm also relieved that I'll be able to go home today. The day went by slowly. It was so boring. 4pm came and I can be discharged.

"Mr. Cullen would you want to use crutches or a wheelchair?" the nurse asked me.

"No way. I'm not using either."

"Edward how do you expect to get to your car? Crawl?" Bella said.

"I can walk. I won't use any of those because…"

"Because it won't look cool" she finished my statement.

"Yeah!"

"I will just help Mr. Cullen walk" Mr. Roberts suggested and I nodded at him.

Mr. Roberts drove us home much to my dismay. If only I can drive. He kept on talking to Bella. He tells stories about me which are completely unnecessary. We arrived at my place and Bella helped me to the living room. I miss my bed already. Bella helped with the lessons that I missed for this day. She even copied notes for me.

**BPOV**

I accompanied Edward home. I'm thankful he's feeling and acting a lot better now. I've also discussed the lessons that he missed when my phone rang.

"_Bella where are you?"_ my dad asked.

"Sorry dad, I'm still at Edward's house. He just went home from the hospital."

"_Oh tell him to be better soon. You're sleeping there right? I'm locking the door and you don't have a key so just stay there. I'm off to bed now, see you tomorrow kiddo."_

"What?! No! Dad, I'm going home…"

….

"Don't hang up on me!"

….

"DAD!!!"

I heard Edward chuckled and I glared at him. _I can't believe my father told me to stay at a guy's place because he already wants to sleep. He's not acting like a strict father that he should be. _

"Lemme guess…your dad locked you out of your house so you just have to stay with me…the whole night" he said with a mischievous grin.

"I can't believe my father. He just let me off like that."

"I think your dad is cool. I'd want him as my dad."

"That's not cool. He's not being a responsible parent. You like him because he is in favor of you."

"Well that's a major reason why I like him but I also think that he's a caring dad. It's just that he's not the showy type but I know he loves you."

"So…can I really stay here?" I asked timidly. _If he won't permit me, I can go to Alice or Jake._

"Sure, my bed is big enough for both of us."

"Ewww!!! You're so gross Edward!" I shouted and he just laughed.

"I was just kidding. You're blushing!"

"It wasn't funny" I said while fanning myself.

"There are lots of guest bedrooms; I'll just have one prepared for you. Unless you want to stay at my…"

I didn't let him finish his sentence and just threw a pillow at him.

"Fine. I'll stop."

We were on his living room sitting beside each other when I remember something that I've wanted to ask him.

"I want to ask you something but I want you to promise me first that you won't go berserk and turn into incredible hulk" I uttered as I face him.

"As you can see some parts of my body are not properly functioning right now so I can't really turn into incredible hulk. Go on."

"You know so much about me. I mean you know what happened to my dad and my mom. I've already told you my childhood experiences. You even know Charlie. I was just wondering about your parents. How come you always avoid that topic?" I asked nervously. It's true, Edward never told me anything about his parents. Even his friends wouldn't tell me about them. He didn't answer and just looked away.

"You said I should go on and ask you and now you're angry again" I said defeated.

"I'm not angry. I am just thinking."

"Forget about it. If you don't want to tell me…"

"My parents always leave me. If you grew up with Charlie but you still feel alone at times because you want a mom, imagine how I feel. My dad and my mom always work. They are so busy. I spend my birthdays, Christmas eves even graduations alone. Oh yeah Mr. Roberts and our helpers will be there but they can't replace my parents. They will come home maybe once or twice a year and as a kid I always look forward to that. I count the days till they're back home. Mr. Roberts will always assure me that they love me and that they are all doing that because they want me to have a better future. You know what the sad part is for most of my childhood days I believed that. I believed that my mom and my dad love me."

"They love you Edward."

"No. They didn't love me at all. They love the company. I wouldn't mind living simple life as long as we're all together in one roof. So, you are still luckier than I am because Charlie made it a point to be there in your most important events as a child. He still made you feel that you have a dad."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I'm not."

"Why don't you go there?"

"I wouldn't waste my time. I'm used to this life. I survived without them so why go to them now? I'm happy this way."

"Maybe you could be happier."

He looked at me and smiled. He touched my cheek, "I'm already happy. I have my friends, I'm actually learning stuff at school now and I have a girl that I really like beside me now." _Who wouldn't blush with that statement? _He managed to laugh again and pointed out that I was blushing. I pulled his hand away from my cheek and stood up.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up."

I noticed something covered in white cloth in the farthest area of Edward's living room. He called me but I ignored him and just continued walking towards the thing. I lifted the cloth and there I saw a white grand piano standing in front of me. I heard Edward's slow footsteps approaching. I ran my fingers on the surface of the piano and smiled to myself.

"Do you play?" I asked him.

"No" he answered quickly.

"Oh. Your parents play?"

"No."

"How come there's a very beautiful piano in your living room then?"

"For decoration purposes."

"I don't believe you. Someone from your family knows how to play."

"Suit yourself."

I touched the keys and sat on the stool. I played a simple tune that I've learned when I was younger. Edward smiled at me and clapped.

"That was good" he praised.

"A friend taught me that a long time ago. He used to play the piano but I don't think he's still interested now."

"You're talking about Jacob?"

"Not Jacob. It's another friend."

"Was that friend of yours good?"

"Yeah! I love hearing him play. I kinda miss those moments." That friend of mine is Mike Newton. When we were younger he used to play the piano a lot but as we grow together he sort of lost his interest.

"Is he as good as this?" Edward suddenly asked then he played using his left hand. I gaped at him and he smirked. He played another tune just with his left hand! _Okay he's really good in basketball and it seems that he is really good at playing the piano._ I might have looked stupid staring at him like he is some sort of a superhero who revealed his identity. I clapped loudly for him.

"That was so amazing Edward."

"Nah that was so easy. I could play better once my right wrist decides to function normally. I can do some classical songs."

"You're becoming cocky but fine I'll let you be one today because I am really impressed."

"So you like guys playing the piano. That's a major point for me."

"Will you play for me once you get better?" I asked eagerly.

"That depends on what I'll have in return. I mean, nothing's free nowadays babe" he said while trying to look cool. You know running his hand through his hair then averting his gaze with a raised eyebrow while hiding a smirk.

"I know you have something in mind. What do you want?"

"Come with me and let's go to Germany. I want you to meet my no good parents."

"Edward…" I was surprised by that.

"I won't let them hurt you in any possible way Bella. I'll just introduce you then once we're done there we may go visit some places. Besides I know girls like it when the guys introduce them to their parents. It's a sign that guys are serious about the relationship." _I know if another girl was at my place she would have been squealing at the top of her lungs. Edward Cullen, resident bad boy and probably the most popular guy at school wants you to meet his parents._ My throat dried up and I released a shaky breath.

"So you're serious about me and you?"

He faced me and stared straight to me eyes, "I can't believe you're asking me that. I thought I already proved my point but okay. I guess I just have to prove it again and again. I am serious about us. This is the most important thing in my life right now and I'll do everything to protect you." I small smile was on my lips in no time. He's not a bad guy, actually it's very easy to like him. He held my hand with his good hand and hugged me.

"I don't want to have absences. Since I started school, I never had one absent."

"Leave that to me."

He let go of me but his hand remained on my waist. I helped him to the couch and we ate together. We also watched a movie and talked some more when he suddenly took a pillow and placed in on my lap.

"What are you doing?"

"I always see couples doing this" he answered and laid down his head on my lap. I laughed at him and asked if it's any different.

"Ran your hand through my hair."

I obeyed him and he smiled.

"Okay I like this" he said contentedly.

"You're head is heavy."

"I'm sick you should take good care of me."

He closed his eyes and I heard his breathing evened. He has fallen asleep on my lap. Mr. Roberts asked me if I'd want Edward transferred on his room but I told him I don't want to wake Edward just yet. He looked so peaceful. I'm glad he finally opened up about his parents. _It's like we've become closer. He is serious about me. He wants me to meet his parents. He must like me so much to want that. I didn't want to smile but oh I smiled anyway. That was…sweet. Relationships are not bad after all. I mean not that I'm completely okay with it but this guy is just so good at persuading me to believe him. _

**Author's Note: **Edward and Bella are acting more couple-ish, LOL. Stay tuned for the next chapters. Today is our election and it's the first time that we're conducting an automated one. It's also my first time to vote. I felt proud though I lined up together with other people for an hour, I think it was worth it. I can't believe that I only have less than a month before class starts. Can't wait till Eclipse. I reread Breaking Dawn and I'm really starting to like funny Jacob. I love his chapter on the book. It never fails to make me laugh, I can't believe I skipped it when I first read BD.

Thank you for all the amazzzing reviews! When you say that you like my story and you're so so so kind to say that *ahem* I'm a good writer, I just smile widely because it makes my day. I love writing because it's a really good past time, it makes me powerful in the sense that I get to choose what happens next or who ends up with whom but most importantly I love writing and posting stories because of the hilarious and kind reviews. Thanks again!


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, characters are just borrowed.

**CHAPTER 24**

**EPOV**

"I already bought our tickets and secured our accommodations. Our flight is scheduled Wednesday next week" I informed Bella and she nodded. Our friends kept convincing me to let them go with us but I stand firm in this decision. It's not every day that I get the chance to be with Bella with no meetings, projects or friends for her to think about. This is a time for us to bond and enjoy a different place. _It is my time to impress her. _

"Edward since you don't want us accompanying you to Germany, will you be kind enough to just buy some stuff for us?" Rosalie asked with too much sweetness in her voice that made me scared. Tanya sat beside and hugged my arm. _This is definitely not good. They only expect me to say yes or yes._

"_Some stuff_ you're saying eh? The last time I went to Paris you gave me a list of all the bags, shoes and clothes you wanted and you threw a tantrum when I forgot a _single _bag."

"We'll promise not to throw a fit if you get everything correctly. You know Rose and I are very keen on the size and the color. _Pretty please Edward_. You always brag about how rich you are so this won't hurt your pocket."

I am sure this girls won't leave me alone unless I agree so despite the protest inside my heart I told them to hand over the list that they made. Their eyes glistened and they hugged me to death. They treat me differently when they need me to buy something for them. _True friends._ Afterwards, they retrieved a piece of paper from their bags.

"This is my list and this is Tanya's list. We really made it a point to specifically write the brand, where to find the store, color or the alternative when the item listed here is not available" Rosalie instructed as I read what they've written.

"You're the best-est Edward! I'm so happy you're my friend" Tanya hugged me again.

"I can't say the same for you guys" I mumbled and they heard it.

"We'll pretend we didn't hear that Edward" Rosalie hissed and I chuckled. Emmett joined us and still whined about the trip. Thankfully Rosalie stopped him and told him to let the trip go. I'll admit that I'm excited about the trip. I've seen Germany a couple of times but I think I'll see that place in a different light. Bella is very busy because she is already advancing her work load. She is such a responsible student.

Friday night I lay on my bed flipping my pen and the small notepad that I have. I have to plan for the trip. For the first day we'll probably arrive there at around 7pm. We will check in at the hotel and I'll let her rest. First day will be a free day. We have dinner and I may do something special for her. Second day, we go to the company and I'll introduce her to the parents. Last day we buy stuff, go around some more and then we go home. I read what I've written and smiled to myself. This looks fine. I just have to make some arrangement with certain restaurants. That's when I remembered I haven't told Charlie about my plan. I took the car and drive to Bella's house. Mr. Roberts wanted to accompany me but I'm already fine now. I don't want someone driving for me because I can do it myself anyway. I saw Bella's room has its light on. I knocked and Charlie greeted me.

"Good evening Edward."

"Good evening Mr. Swan."

"I'll just call Bella…"

"No, I came here to talk to you."

"Okay, right this way kid."

We sat at their living room and he turned the television off, "Did Bella already ask for your permission sir?"

"For what?"

"I want Bella to meet my parents in Germany. If it's okay to you we'll leave for Germany this Wednesday and we return Friday. I've already have everything planned but if you won't permit her to come then I'll just cancel everything."

"Oh…so that's why she keeps on looking like she wanted to say something for the past few days. It will just be the two of you flying?" he interrogated.

"Yes but I assure you that I'm not planning to do anything funny. I will protect her."

"Did she agree to come with you?"

"Yeah." Okay I'm nervous now. He's really looking at me intently.

"What are your parents like?"

"They are not as cool as you" I answered confidently and that did it. He smiled and patted my back. I never knew I am really good with dads. _Who said pleasing your in laws is hard?_

"I'm giving you Bella for 3 whole days. Be sure to be back safely with my daughter."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

With Charlie's approval, I left Bella's house feeling really satisfied with what I did. I know it's only Friday and I still have several days but I already started packing. _Yeah..yeah…I told you I am excited._ Bella insisted for us to meet with the professors to ask for lectures that we will be missing. She also made sure that we can take make up quizzes once we are back. I won't mind missing a few quizzes but for her it is a big deal.

At last Tuesday came and I am already itching to fly and leave town. I checked on Bella and asked if she already packed.

"Ummm yeah…I'm done packing."

"You excited about the trip?"

"Yeah…I am" she answered and laughed nervously. _She's not._

"What's the problem? Charlie already agreed. No absences will be counted. It's just 3 days Bella, if you're thinking about the clubs I already talked to Jacob and Alice and they assured me that they will take care of everything. There is nothing for you to worry about…" I went on.

"Edward it's not that."

"Oh are you afraid to be with me? I can always bring someone along. Do you want Mr. Roberts to accompany us?"

"No. Edward don't fret."

"I am not! Edward Cullen is always calm no matter what happens" I defended.

"I'm nervous about meeting your parents" she admitted and I laughed at her confession. She looked annoyed with my reaction.

"I thought it was something serious…"

"This is serious Edward! Your parents may have high expectations and I might not be sufficient…"

"I don't care. We go there, probably spend 20-30 minutes in the company then we go around Germany. Their opinions do not matter" I stated casually.

"Well I care. I'm the one being judged here. I don't want to make a bad impression."

"You'll be fine. Don't think too much about it."

We went home and I told her to get lots of sleep because we have an early flight. She still looked worried when I dropped her off her house. I had a hard time sleeping that night. I literally acted like a grade schooler who is very excited for the field trip. I tossed and turn, checked my luggage, read the tickets and kept on looking at the clock. Around 4am I was already waiting outside Bella's house. She went out with Charlie and we drove towards the airport. We are two hours early before the flight to get good seats.

The plane ride was okay. She was asleep most of the time so we weren't able to engage into some fruitful conversations. A couple of old ladies kept staring at us as if we are a bunch of teenagers who eloped. A guy across my seat hummed like the plane is his and the flight attendant can't stop on offering food, water or coffee. _Told you the flight was okay._ We arrived at Germany 30 minutes earlier than expected and there is already a car waiting for us at the airport's parking lot. I drove to the hotel and approached the front desk. The receptionist is a petite girl with blonde hair and piercing eyes.

"Reservation on my name, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Good evening sir. Yes, you do have a room reserved under your name. Here's the key" the receptionist confirmed and handed me a single key.

"Where's the other key?"

"You only have one room reserved sir."

"No I have two rooms reserved" this is getting to my nerves. Bella approached us and ask why I'm getting irritated.

"We'll just have another room then Miss" she calmly said.

"I'm sorry Ma'am we are fully booked. There is only one room available."

"Are you kidding me? This isn't funny. I reserved 2 rooms Miss. Our flight was really long and tiresome and we need a little rest" I began, "if you can't give us another room then we'll just go and find some other hotel."

"You can try finding another hotel but I'm afraid there won't be any vacant rooms left too. This is our peak season sir. If you go now, we'll just give your room to another person who is waiting anxiously to get a room in our hotel" the receptionist answered smugly.

"You don't know who I am. I am the son of owner of one of the biggest company here in Germany. You should actually be honored that I chose this hotel because we have 3 mansions all around this place and I can just stay there but I chose not to as to give some of the hotels a try. I thought this hotel offers a good service…" I said when Bella cut me off.

"I'm really sorry. We'll take the room and can we just request for an extra bed or mattress? Please forgive him, he is just hungry and he hasen't taken his medicine so he says things" she pushed me away from the front desk and told me to just guard our luggage. _We're still on the boyfriend-girlfriend stage of our relationship and look at how she bosses me around. Imagine if we are already married! Bella talked to the irritating receptionist and then she told me to follow her to our room. I banged the door and took my coat off. _

"You can't solve a problem by bragging about your riches or by shouting at the top of your lungs or by threatening people. Edward, don't be rude to people around you. I noticed that you always see yourself as superior compared to other people and that's where this rude attitude comes from…"

"Bella I'm not into one of your heart to heart talks. I know I'm rude but they totally deserve that. I reserve two rooms for us and they only gave us one!" I reasoned and the extra mattress came. I stared at it and contemplated on who should get the bed. I'm not used to sleeping on anything else but with a bed. If they only gave us two rooms, this won't be a problem. Bella must have observed my dilemma and just sat at the mattress.

"Hey" I argued.

"I'll take this. I know you want the bed. You paid for all the expenses of this trip so this is the least that I could do" she said and then she turned her back at me. I wanted to say something but I prevented myself. I'm too annoyed to say something good. I lay down and turned my back away from her. I reached for my phone and alarmed it at exactly 8pm. That restaurant shouldn't flop or I'll really burn that down. I put my phone down and I was out. _Hello Dreamland._

"_We're fine Dad. We're already here at the hotel. I slept during the plane ride so I'm not too tired. Oh, Edward is sleeping; maybe you can talk to him tomorrow."_

_I know Bella is really special but dreaming of her is really not cool. Her voice sounded so clear like it's not a dream at all. It's like she's just standing next to me. Wait! _I bolted right up and looked around. I saw Bella sitting at the couch, she just ended her call.

"What time is it?"

"10pm. Did you have a nightmare?" she questioned. I looked at my phone and she was right.

"It's already 10pm! How come my phone didn't alarm?"

"It did but I turned it off. You looked so tired so I just let you sleep some more."

"Why did you do that? We're supposed to have dinner at 8pm! I had reservations!" I stood up and felt the annoyance creep back.

"You're shouting again" she said and I looked frantically at her.

"This day was supposed to be perfect! We were supposed to talk during the plane ride and you should have slept on my shoulder. We should have two rooms instead of just one! We should've gone to the restaurant. I bought you flowers and there was a violinist ready at the restaurant. We could have danced sweetly and we end the night watching the stars! I had the perfect plan and it was all wasted. This is the first time that I made an effort planning and what did I get? I effin' hate this effin' day! The world sulks!" I panted after saying everything that is bothering me. I looked at her and she is smiling! I almost want to cry because of frustration and here she is smiling! I grunted and just sat at the bed gripping my phone tightly. She holds my hand which is gripping the phone and patted my back. _I'm definitely not giving in. I'm angry. I will not be swayed. I'm not affected with her comforting actions. I'm not hugging her. No. Na-ah._ She kissed my forehead and the headstrong determination of not giving in was dissolved. I hugged her and we stayed like that. "I'm sorry. I should've kept my cool. It's not your fault that everything turned upside down. It's just that I'm so determined to prove to you that I can be the dream guy that you'd want to be with. I want to make you happy. I genuinely wanted to be the best boyfriend. I'm sick of just being the rich kid who is spoiled and gets girls easily because of my name. I wanted to be so much more" I whispered and I felt my throat tightened. My eyes started to sting.

"Shhh..." she said soothingly as she continues to pat my back, "I am happy Edward. I still think this is a nice day despite your tantrums. You don't need to do anything more because just the thought of you wanting your parents to meet me makes me happy. That already makes you that dream guy that you're saying. The world do not sulk and you should not hate this effin' day. We can do something to make-up with your plans. I've already ordered the hotel's specialty and it will be delivered here shortly. It's quite impossible to find a violinist at this time but my IPod has a wide range of songs I'm sure we can pick something fit for that sweet dance that you wanted. Our balcony has a really nice view of the stars so we can do a little star gazing there." She released me and smiled warmly. "Things don't always go according to our plan but it's up to us on how to handle that."

"You always have solutions."

"I always think of solutions Edward. I'd rather do that than whine all day long about the problems I've encountered."

The food came and we ate together. It tastes nice and Bella cheers me up so I'm starting to feel okay. I like it when she comforts me. She's the only one who can take that bad mood away. It's her _magic._ I hope I'm the only one who can feel that. _I don't want her comforting any other guy._ Once were done eating she took her IPod and put it in its maximum volume. She chose a song and looked at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"What?" I asked.

"You wanted to dance right? Ask me to dance then."

"There's no need for this Bella…"

"Oh c'mon…we should do what you've planned."

She's really stubborn but I stood up nonetheless and bowed in front of her. I took her hand and kissed it then I ask her if we could dance she giggled slightly and that made me even more embarrassed. I'm here dancing with Bella inside our room. I feel stupid yet I like it. She kept on teasing me about how I acted. She even copied me while I narrate my plans. If this is an ordinary day I would have argued back and teased her too but I'll let her off this time. I just laughed at her and hold on to her tightly. After the dance she led me to the balcony and we sat there looking at the stars. This is not what I've planned but I kind of enjoyed this too.

"I like you Bella." I told her while looking at the sky illuminated with stars. I tried sounding like I am joking but I am 100% sure that I am not.

"Thank you."

"I hope that they will come that you'll say that you finally like me too. I'm not rushing you I just wanted you to know that I am still waiting. I know it's not easy for you, I understand that." I said truthfully. Truth be told, I'm aching to hear her tell me that she likes me too.

"I know and I'm really working on it."

"Will I be hearing it anytime soon?"

"Maybe."

We went inside and prepared to go to sleep. I rushed and lay down on the mattress.

"That's my place."

"Sleep on the bed and don't disturb me. I'm trying to sleep here. I don't want to hear any arguments coming from you so just sleep."

She threw a pillow at me and tossed a blanket. _Okay it's not a very bad day after all. _

**Author's Note: **At first I was too lazy to write this chapter. I am thinking how boring this chapter will be. I started writing this last night and I couldn't stop. I'm glad ideas came in. I don't think Edward is funny in this chapter like I always wanted him to be but I decided to have him a little bit more serious when it comes to Bella. It's really irritating when things don't go your way, right? You're probably thinking so what will happen next? We still have the issue of Bella acknowledging her feelings for Edward and I'm planning on some complications for the couple. You also asked about their first kiss. It may happen really soon. How many more chapters? I can't give a definite number as of now but this will probably be shorter than my previous fic. Thank you for the reviews and keep 'em coming.


	26. AN

**Author's Note:** I can't remember the last time I updated. Was it 3 weeks ago or 4 weeks ago? Honestly, I don't want to remember because I feel bad about it. I don't like leaving things undone. I started this story and I was so determined to finish this before school starts; however, my vacation was cut short. I've been going to school for 3 weeks now because of the financial competition thing. I didn't open my account here in fanfiction or my email. Why? Because I'm scared. I'm scared of writing this useless a/n. Yeah, I'm a bit of a drama queen. It feels like I'm disappointing you guys and I am also disappointing myself. I tried writing but I can't focus because at the back of my mind I know I have to read some materials. I can't thank you enough for always being there. I get about 15-20 reviews per chapter and those reviews are written by you. You know who you are. Just thank you. Thank you for appreciating my story. Thank you for the comments, suggestions, kind words, criticisms. This is really so sad. I'm placing my story in hiatus. It sucks. I'm really sorry. I'll finish this that I can promise. I'm not asking you guys to wait for me, I've let you waited for so long now. I love writing. I love this story. I love all of you guys. Thank you and I'm sorry. Bring in the tomatoes. You can poke me because of this. Take care everyone. See you when I see you. (as if I really see you but you know what I mean. ) I guess that 500 reviews would have to wait; I still have to work on that. Love, love, love! 3

-Selene11


End file.
